Las complicaciones de Kaito
by Izuspp
Summary: Kaito descubre que está enamorado de Gakupo, pero éste no da señales de estar interesado en él. Kaito se debate entre confesarle sus sentimientos o simplemente quedarse siempre junto a él como un amigo, pero todo se complica cuando Luka llega a la casa...
1. Chapter 1

-Ahhhh… ¡sí tan solo me mirara!- un joven de cabello azul se encontraba sentado a la mesa de la cocina de su casa. En su mano derecha tenía una cuchara y frente a él, un bote de helado de chocolate el cual estaba ya casi vacío. Su mentón reposaba sobre su mano izquierda mientras su mirada permanecía fija en el postre y luego de tragar cada porción dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro…

Hacía ya bastante tiempo que Gakupo había llegado a la casa de los vocaloid. El nuevo integrante causó revuelo entre los habitantes de la casa. Poseía un cabello largo de un hermoso tono que combinaba perfectamente con violeta azulado de sus orbes y creando perfecta armonía junto con el níveo color de su piel de porcelana. Pero no solo su aspecto era hermoso, poseía una melódica y varonil voz que podía interpretar las más bellas canciones. Todo esto sumado a su carisma, elegancia, una delicadeza casi femenina q aun así no le hacía perder su porte y firmeza, hacían de él una persona encantadora a quien todos recibieron con los brazos abiertos y una cálida sonrisa en sus rostros.

La vida transcurría tranquila para los integrantes del grupo. Aún con sus gustos y caracteres diferentes, eran capaces de convivir juntos en perfecta armonía, con una que otra discusión o situación complicada de cuando en cuando. Mas todos se querían como si fuesen una verdadera familia. Sin embargo, el joven peliazul que ahora suspiraba en la cocina, mantenía oculto a los demás, el sentimiento que había desarrollado hace bastante tiempo hacia Gakupo. Era cierto que el pelivioleta la mayoría del tiempo era amable con todos, pero en ocasiones dejaba salir una conducta algo exagerada y dramática. En realidad sus pensamientos y emociones simulaban a una montaña rusa con sus altibajos, curvas y vueltas. Era una persona sumamente impredecible, pero a Kaito todo eso le parecía encantador. Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco fué creciendo en él un cariño diferente por ese hombre, no era la misma manera en la que quería a los demás miembros d la familia, era algo mucho más fuerte.

Le costó un poco darse cuenta de qué era lo que le ocurría. _"él es un hombre y yo también, no es posible que yo esté enamorado... de otro hombre"_ era lo que se repetía constantemente. Cada vez que sus ojos se clavaban en Gakupo, caía en un encanto del cual le era muy difícil salir. Más de una vez Gakupo le golpeó levemente en la cabeza con su abanico, tras haberlo llamado varias veces sin obtener respuesta del "hipnotizado" Kaito. El joven peliazul, luego de un tiempo, al fin aceptó sus sentimientos hacia esa persona.

_"Lo amo... lo amo pero… como puedo hacer que él me ame a mí?"._ Allí sentado con su bote de helado, pensaba en si al menos tenía una leve oportunidad de hacer siquiera que Gakupo se fijara en él.

-Mis cualidades? mmm bueno sé cantar bien... Aunque todos aquí lo hacen.,.. ahgg- dejó su cuchara de lado para revolver su cabello algo frustrado. Él mismo sabía que no se le podía calificar como inteligente. Y aún si lo era aún quedaba eso:

-Somos hombres...-

Kaito no podía dormir por las noches. Le daba vueltas a su problema una y otra vez, y constantemente soñaba despierto con el día en que su deseo se hiciese realidad. Mas eran solo sueños, y ya se había ganado regaños por parte de todos los habitantes de la casa a causa de los problemas que causaba sin intención.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre?- preguntó una enojada Meiko mientras le reprendía en su habitación

.-Platos y adornos rotos, comida quemada, canciones arruinadas y objetos fuera de lugar! - enumeraba con sus dedos algunos de los tantos errores del peliazul.

-¿Y ya viste como se puso Rin cuando lavaste su blusa favorita con mi falda y se tiñó de rosa?- continuaba reprendiendole.

-¡Discúlpame! ¡Discúlpame Meiko-san! Prometo que no volverá a pasar- un sumiso Kaito se extendía sobre el piso de la habitación, haciendo una reverencia frente a la chica, la cual le observaba reprobatoriamente.

-¡Disculpándote no arreglas nada tonto! Tienes que comenzar a poner atención en lo que haces- le hablaba con tono imperativo y evidente molestia.

-Está bien... Lo intentaré...-dijo Kaito cual niño travieso a quien su madre acababa de regañar.

-¡Más te vale comenzar a comportarte! Porque la próxima semana una nueva integrante se nos unirá y no quiero que le causes molestias desde el principio- anunció la mujer.

-Una nueva chica?- en efecto, Meiko había recibido la noticia de que una nueva chica se les uniría.

El día de la llegada de la nueva integrante, todos se levantaron temprano al escuchar los golpes de Gakupo sobre las puertas de sus habitaciones.

-¡Hoy es el día! ¡Levántense todos! Tenemos que hacer los preparativos para recibir a nuestra nueva integrante-exclamaba el pelivioleta mientras golpeteaba en las puertas.

La mañana transcurrió de manera agitada. Gakupo les obligó hasta a limpiar sus habitaciones. Ya en la tarde todos se encontraban descansando de la limpieza anterior. Rin y Len jugaban un videojuego, Meiko leía una revista y Kaito observaba a los gemelos mientras comía su helado. Pero Gakupo se encontraba en la cocina preparando una gran cena, ayudado por Miku.

-Estás muy emocionado con todo esto Gakupo-san..- comentó la chica, sonriéndole.

-¿Eh?...bueno, me sentí muy feliz cuando llegué aquí y todos me recibieron tan cálidamente, ¡y quiero que nuestra nueva amiga se sienta igual que yo!- confesó esbozando una hermosa sonrisa a la cual la chica contestó con una muy alegre.

La noche calló y con ella la espectativa de la llegada de la chica.

-¿Cómo será? ¡Espero que podamos ser buenas amigas!- exclamó Rin emocionada.

-Ojalá y no le guste el helado… -comentó Kaito temeroso de que le pudiese quitar su provisión del frío postre.

-¡Tú deja de decir estupideces! ¡Yo espero que le gusten las fiestas!- exclamó Meiko muy animada.

Todos estaban sumamente emocionados, entonces el timbre de la puerta se escuchó

-¡Yo abro! ¡yo abro!- exclamó Rin y corrió a la puerta para abrirla.

-Pasa por aquí, ¡todos te están esperando!- se escuchó la voz de la rubia e inmediatamente apareció en el portal de la puerta halando de una mano femenina, de la cual el cuerpo apareció seguidamente.

Todos los vocaloid adoptaron una expresión de sorpresa, al admirar a la nueva joven que integraría su grupo. Esta era realmente hermosa, su cabello rosa era largo y sedoso, su piel tersa y su rostro simulaba al de una muñequita de porcelana, en sí ella era casi perfecta.

-Muy buenas noches tengan todos, mi nombre es Megurine Luka y es un placer conocerlos, ¡espero que podamos ser una gran familia!- la chica habló con voz tenue pero firme, poseía una muy bella voz y de seguro cantaba espléndidamente, de eso no les quedó duda alguna.

Uno a uno los demás habitantes de la casa se fueron presentando con la chica, cada uno explicándole su nombre, sus gustos y dedicándole cariñosos abrazos y sinceras sonrisas, todos estaban realmente felices de poder recibir a la joven en su familia.

-Luka-dono… hemos preparado una cena especial con motivo de tu llegada, haznos el honor de pasar al comedor para poder comer….- Gakupo habló educadamente a la chica, sonriéndole de manera amable, la pelirosa quedó enseguida prendida de aquella bella sonrisa, y en sí, de todos los vocaloid, Gakupo le había llamado mucho más la atención. Un sonrojo leve se apoderó de sus mejillas, dándole un bello tono a su piel, se limitó a sonreír y a pasar al comedor, seguida por todos los demás quienes ocuparon su lugar a la mesa.

Luka se había adaptado perfectamente a la vida en la casa, hablaba con las chicas y con los chicos por igual, cantaba con ellos, y se divertían mucho, aunque a veces podía ser un poco vanidosa, eso no les importaba a los demás quienes la acogieron perfectamente y en unas pocas semanas ya era parte de la familia.

-Tengo que hacer algo… no quiero que esto se quede así pero si le digo… puede que llegue a odiarme y no quiero eso… me conformaría con ser su amigo para siempre si de ese modo pudiera estar siempre a su lado…-Kaito se encontraba solo en su habitación, hablándole a un muñeco de peluche, el cual abrazó fuertemente al pronuncia la última frase.

Aún se encontraba bastante confuso, no sabía que hacer, una parte de él deseaba con todas sus ganas confesarle sus sentimientos a Gakupo, pero tenía muchísimo miedo que él dejara de tenerle estima por semejante ocurrencia, si ya últimamente el pelivioleta se había vuelto más agresivo para con él de lo normal y todo debido a sus torpezas.

Tampoco podía contarle de su problema a nadie de la familia, no sabía como iban a tomar eso de que fuera gay.

"_¿Gay? ¡Yo... yo no soy gay! Simplemente me he enamorado de él… pero no tiene nada de malo… uno no puede mandar en su corazón y no se puede controlar de quien se enamora…" _trataba de convencerse a sí mismo. Se recostó en la cama y comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando el sonido de un leve golpeteo en la puerta de su cuarto le despertó.

-¡Kaito-san! ¿Puedo pasar?- la voz de Luka se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, Kaito se puso de pie de inmediato y abrió la puerta, sonriendo alegremente.

-Luka-chan! Pasa por favor…- dejó que la joven entrara y se sentara sobre la cama y cerró la puerta nuevamente.

-Es extraño que me visites en mi habitación, pero dime, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- interrogó curioso, ya que en efecto, era algo inusual que la chica llamara a su puerta, de hecho, era la primera vez que pasaba.

-Bueno… verás…-la chica se notaba algo nerviosa y en sus mejillas se podía observar un evidente sonrojo.

-Sé que acabamos de conocernos… y que no está del todo bien… pero ya he hablado con las chicas y ¡ellas me apoyan!- desvió su mirada de la confusa cara de Kaito quien no estaba comprendiendo nada de lo que la jovencita decía.

-En fin… solo quería que supieras que… ¡que estoy enamorada!-

Continuará….


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

-¿E…enamorada?- Kaito no cabía en sí de la impresión, no tenía idea de cómo había pasado algo como eso, sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban.

-Bu…bueno… eso es algo…en realidad yo no….- no encontraba palabras para rechazar a la chica, estaba ahora demasiado nervioso y las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Lu..Luka-chan…yo…-

-¡Sí! Es que no pude resistirlo, su cabello largo y sedoso, su hermosa voz, y la manera tan amable, ¡es simplemente encantador! No puedo describirlo con exactitud, pero cada vez que veo a Gakupo-san, me siento extraña , me siento bien, y por eso me dí cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él!- la chica ignoró totalmente lo que Kaito decía y ahora explicaba con un brillo infantil en sus ojos y los dedos de sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿Ga..Gakupo?- si lo anterior había impactado a Kaito, eso le había dejado en shock. Pensó que era una pesadilla, quería que fuese una pesadilla, porque ¿como podía pasarle eso en ese mismo instante?. Cuando se debatía entre confesarle sus sentimientos al hombre que amaba o quedarse en silencio, siempre a su lado como un simple amigo.

No había pensado en la posibilidad de que Gakupo, podía enamorarse de cualquier otra mujer y que podría hacerla su pareja. Por su mente no había pasado ni por un instante la idea de que aunque él no le dijera a Gakupo de lo que sentía por él, no significaba que el pelivioleta se iba a quedar soltero para siempre también.

-¡Sí, Gakupo… es que él es tan genial, tan apuesto!...- continuó la chica.

-En fin, vine a pedirte un favor si es que no te molesta Kaito-san-

-¿U..un favor?... claro… lo que quieras Luka-chan…-

-¿En serio? Muchísimas gracias!... –exclamó alegremente y abrazó de manera cariñosa a Kaito quien no movió ni un músculo.

-Verás… he notado que Gakupo-san te tiene mucha más confianza a ti que a los demás chicos… por eso quiero que me ayudes a averiguar todo lo que puedas sobre él… ¡quiero hacer que él también sienta lo mismo por mí!- Kaito se quedó helado ante ese comentario.

"_¿Me tiene más confianza a mÍ?¿De…desde cuando?..."_ el joven peliazul no se había percatado de eso jamás, y de hecho creía que Gakupo lo estimaba a él menos que a los demás, más en las últimas semanas que lo había estado tratando más mal que de costumbre.

-Luka-chan… no puedo prometerte nada… pero intentaré ayudarte…-

-¡Muchísimas gracias Kaito-san, eres el mejor!- la chica emocionada se levantó y besó a Kaito en la mejilla, para salir de su habitación muy contenta.

Kaito aún se encontraba estupefacto por todo aquello, ahora veía muchas menos esperanzas, un joven tonto como él, jamás podría competir contra una agraciada señorita como lo era Luka, y lo peor de todo es que había accedido a ayudarla.

"_¿Y como es que quiere que haga eso? Para poder averiguar cosas de él, tendría que pasar….." _el rostro amargo que mantenía oculto en el hueco de las manos ahora miraba fijamente al techo de la habitación con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Tendría que pasar mucho más tiempo junto a él…- esa era su oportunidad. Aunque solo un pequeño rayo de esperanza iluminara su camino, estaba dispuesto a seguirlo, ahora no le quedaba ninguna duda de que al menos tenía que intentarlo. No se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados tan solo viendo como la persona a quien amaba, estaba con otra.

-¡Está decidido!- ahora estaba bastante entusiasmado, no tenía idea de cómo, pero ya pensaría luego en algo, por el momento tenía que concentrarse. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kaito durmió plácidamente esa noche, su rostro mostraba un semblante que reflejaba felicidad, una felicidad infantil pero verdadera.

….

A la mañana siguiente, Kaito se levantó muy temprano, quería comenzar con su plan lo más pronto posible, porque entre más tiempo le tomara hacer que Gakupo se fijara en él, más sería el riesgo de perderlo definitivamente ante Luka. Con entusiasmo, se baño, se peinó y se arregló muy bien. Y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era demostrarle a Gakupo que no era tan inútil como todos creían.

Gakupo despertó temprano como todos los días lo hacía, era su costumbre hacer algo de ejercicio antes de que todos se levantaran. Se turnaban para hacer el desayuno, aunque nunca dejaban que Kaito lo hiciera, de hecho no les gustaba que se acercara siquiera a la cocina. Ese día era su turno de hacer el desayuno, así que luego de bañarse, se dirigió a la cocina, pero pudo notar que en el pasillo se extendía una nubecita de humo negro que ya comenzaba a inundar toda la casa, alarmado corrió hasta la cocina para averigüar la causa de ese humo.

Al llegar allí, encontró a Kaito, quien intentaba apagar la sartén en llamas. A su alrededor había un verdadero desastre: recipientes sucios, algunos con sobros de mezclas de comida, alimentos y líquidos derramados por todas partes, cáscaras, y ollas que hervían en la cocina con su contenido desbordando.

-Ka…Kaito-dono…- por suerte en la casa eran lo suficientemente preventivos para tener un extintor en caso de una emergencia como esa, Gakupo logró apagar la llama utilizándolo y una vez estuvieron fuera de peligro, se dirigió con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de enfado hacia el peliazul, quien se encontraba tan desordenado y sucio como la cocina misma.

-¡¿En qué estabas pensando? Te hemos dicho muchísimas veces que no te acerques a la cocina, ¿porqué lo hiciste, que querías cocinar? ¿No pudiste habérselo pedido a cualquier otro?- le reprendía firmemente ya que hubiese sido terrible que el otro hubiese ocasionado un incendio por semejante tontería.

-Di…discúlpame… solo quería ayudar a hacer el desayuno aunque fuera una sola vez…- se excusó el peliazul, un sonrojo fuerte predominaba en sus mejillas, ya que se sentía sumamente avergonzado de lo que había hecho, pero también muy decepcionado de sí mismo al no haber sido capaz de hacer siquiera una comida decente.

El pelivioleta le miró con compasión ahora, al ver que sus intenciones habían sido las de ayudarlo, el enfado se esfumó por completo de él.

-Kaito-dono…- el joven tenía el rostro manchado de negro, por lo que Gakupo de inmediato tomó una toalla de cocina y comenzó a limpiarle. El sonrojo de Kaito no hizo más que aumentar, ahora no podía mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo, solo observaba la cálida expresión que ahora el mayor le ofrecía, mientras limpiaba amablemente su rostro.

Nuevamente Kaito era víctima del embrujo que le causaba el solo observar a ese hombre, se perdía en lo profundo de su mirada, sintió unos enormes deseos de tomar el níveo rostro entre sus manos y besar esos tiernos labios. Su mente ya viajaba entre estos pensamientos cuando fue traído a la realidad nuevamente por una sacudida.

-¡Kaito-dono! ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?- Gakupo no podía entender que era lo que le pasaba al peliazul, frecuentemente soñaba despierto y era como si se desconectara del mundo, recurría a golpearlo levemente, sacudirlo o gritarle para que volviera en sí, pero deseaba realmente saber cuál era el motivo por el que el otro estaba tan distraído.

-¿Uh?.. Gakupo-san…¡Discúlpame!- nuevamente el joven fue víctima de un profundo sonrojo, tenía que encontrar la manera de dejar de soñar despierto, eso solo le causaba más molestias a Gakupo y era lo que menos deseaba.

-Lo lamento Gakupo-san… prometo no acercarme más a la cocina, quería intentarlo aunque fuese una vez pero ya me dí cuenta que soy un inútil para la mayoría de las cosas…-

-Te enseñaré…- Gakupo habló seriamente.

-¿Eh?..- Kaito no captó en el instante lo que el otro había dicho.

-Te estoy diciendo que voy a enseñarte a cocinar- el pelivioleta ahora se mostraba un poco sonrojado al igual que Kaito, y este no comprendía el porqué de ese ofrecimiento. _"Tal vez no confía en mí y por eso prefiere enseñarme a cocinar antes de volver a correr el riesgo…"_ fue lo que pensó pero entonces cayó en cuenta de que esa era la oportunidad que esperaba, si recibía lecciones de cocina, podía pasar mucho tiempo junto a él, y en esos ratos podría demostrarle sus cualidades e intentar que se fijara en él.

"_¡Ahh es el plan perfecto!"_

-¡Kaito-saaaaan!- nuevamente el peliazul se había ensimismado en sus pensamientos

-¡Gracias, gracias de verdad Gakupo-san! Prometo esforzarme para que el tiempo que pierdas enseñándome no sea desperdiciado…-Kaito le dedicó una alegre sonrisa al hombre, tuvo que resistir los enormes deseos que tenía de abrazarlo, pero aún así estaba realmente feliz, casi al punto de la euforia.

-Esperemos que sea así… ahora tenemos que limpiar este desastre para poder hacer el desayuno, los demás tendrán que esperar un poco-anunció el pelivioleta.

-Perdona por causarte tantos problemas…-

-Vamos, deja de disculparte y mejor comienza a limpiar, luego podrás bañarte de nuevo y bajar a desayunar…- ese tipo de comportamientos por parte de Gakupo eran los que hacían que Kaito lo adorara, era cierto que en ocasiones perdía los estribos pero la mayoría del tiempo era muy considerado y amable con todos.

-¡Bien!- Kaito comenzó a limpiar junto con Gakupo, aún se sentía avergonzado por haberle ocasionado ese problema, pero estaba muy feliz porque gracias a eso ahora podría pasar mucho más tiempo con él, e incluso en ese momento, a pesar de estar trabajando, se sentía sumamente contento; el solo poder estar en la misma habitación que él ya hacía que su corazón palpitara aceleradamente y que la sonrisa no se borrara ni un instante de su rostro.

Volteaba a verlo de reojo de cuando en cuando. _"Es perfecto…." _Kaito deseaba que ese momento perdurara por siempre, el poder observar la figura de ese hombre tan de cerca y en tanta confianza, amaba cada parte de él, admiraba su manera de ser, para él, no había imperfecciones en esa persona, pero todo lo bueno termina, y pronto tuvieron la cocina impecable de nuevo.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Gakupo-san… ahora iré a bañarme como me dijiste…- sonrió nuevamente al mayor y salió del lugar con dirección al baño.

-Kaito-dono…- el pelivioleta dio un suspiro y comenzó a hacer los preparativos para el desayuno.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer, aunque me gustaría que si lo hacen comentaran, estoy aprendiendo a escribir y me gustaría mejorar y los comentarios son una gran ayuda … En fin, este capítulo es cortito, lo que se puede llamar "de relleno" jeje…**

Capítulo 3

-¡Gakupo-san! ¡Cocinas de maravilla!- todos los vocaloid se encontraban desayunando, pero esa mañana especialmente, Luka se encontraba bastante aduladora para con el pelivioleta.

-No es para tanto…. No me digas eso que me haces sonrojar…- Gakupo le sonrió amablemente a la chica, mientras en el otro extremo de la mesa Kaito los miraba receloso.

-Luka-san tiene razón, esto está delicioso, como de costumbre- agregó Len quien estaba sentado junto a Gakupo.

-Muchas gracias, me alegra que les guste…-

-¡Claro que me encanta! Ojalá todos los días cocinaras tú… - esta vez fue Meiko la que habló.

-Eso solo lo dices para ver si Gakupo-san se ofrece para cocinar cuando es tu turno- bromeó Rin. Todos rieron excepto Meiko, quien le sacaba la lengua a la rubia de manera infantil.

-¡Y pronto yo cocinaré tan bien como Gakupo-san! – un silencio sepulcral se produjo en el comedor ante la declaración de Kaito, todos le observaron por un instante, inexpresivos, antes de estallar en carcajadas sonoras, a las que el peliazul contestó con una risita nerviosa y fingida.

-¿De qué se ríen tanto?...- Gakupo habló seca y cortantemente, él era el único que no reía. – Kaito-dono tiene razón, yo le ofrecí enseñarle a cocinar…- del otro lado de la mesa, el peliazul miraba a Gakupo con los ojos iluminados y sus labios ya se habían curvado en una auténtica sonrisa, que el otro le defendiera de las burlas de los demás en lugar de unirse a ellas era algo espléndido.

-Oh, bueno… si Gakupo-san le enseña, puede que llegue a aprender…- musitó Miku ahora algo avergonzada por haberse unido a la burla y que Gakupo se molestara con ellos a causa de eso.

-¿En serio creen que ese inútil pueda aprender algo? Ja ja, quiero ver que eso suceda… -Meiko continuó con la burla, pero eso ya era típico en ella. Y Kaito no se sintió mal ni por un instante más. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en la figura del hombre frente a él, quien ahora continuaba comiendo en silencio, de manera delicada, llevándose pequeños bocados de comida a la boca y tomándose el suficiente tiempo para masticarlos de manera adecuada.

La visión era perfecta, pero Kaito estaba aún más feliz, porque ese joven le había defendido de los otros. _"Eso significa que realmente confía en mí… él cree que soy lo suficientemente capaz de lograr aprender..." _El peliazul estaba a punto de levantarse del lugar en el que se encontraba sentado y lanzarse a abrazar al otro, no podía contenerse más.

Apoyó la mano sobre la mesa para ponerse de pie, mas no llegó a hacerlo, ya que Luka se levantó primero que él, e hizo casi lo que tenía pensado él hacer. La chica ahora se había abrazado al brazo de Gakupo y le demostraba una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Gakupo-san… podrías enseñarme a mí también? Desearía poder cocinar tan bien como tú- la chica le hablaba de manera infantil y melosa.

Kaito perdió toda su alegría en ese instante, el verlos tan juntos y la pelirosa tan sonriente y hablándole de esa forma, tratándolo con tanta confianza, y de seguro, el joven aceptaría y tendría que compartir sus clases de cocina junto con ella, ya veía esfumarse su oportunidad.

-Lo siento mucho Luka-dono… pero creo que necesitaré toda mi concentración en enseñarle a Kaito-san, por lo que no podré enseñarte por ahora. Si lo deseas podríamos intentarlo luego de que Kaito-san aprenda…- Gakupo respondió a la chica sonriéndole de manera amable y hablándole del mismo modo.

-¡Claro! El pobre Gakupo necesitará un año para enseñarle a cocinar decentemente a Kaito, así que no te hagas muchas ilusiones Lu-chan… -nuevamente Meiko habló.

-Entiendo… ¡Entonces, será en otra ocasión!-la chica no demostró su decepción y regresó sonriente a su asiento, para continuar comiendo.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilamente, mas Kaito no se encontraba tranquilo ni un minuto, su felicidad casi acababa en euforia, y necesitaba distraerse con cualquier cosa y mantenerse alejado del pelivioleta todo el día, ya que no se creía capaz de controlar las enormes ganas de abrazarlo.

•••••••

La noche cayó y con ella la paz regresó al peliazul. Ahora se encontraba en su habitación, comía helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate mientras escuchaba música en su reproductor. Sí, escuchaba algunas de las canciones interpretadas por Gakupo. Tocaron a su puerta pero él no escuchó de modo que no contestó al llamado.

Tocaron unas cuantas veces más, pero el joven continuaba entretenido con su postre y su música, entonces la puerta de su habitación se abrió y en el portal apareció una figura conocida. Kaito al percatarse casi se atraganta con el helado.

-Ga…Gakupo.-san…- el joven entró sonriéndole amablemente, y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Kaito.

-Espero no te moleste que haya entrado, por lo visto no me escuchabas llamando a la puerta…- tomó asiento en una silla que estaba frente a la cama de Kaito quien no le prestaba atención a las palabras que el otro pronunciaba. Estaba demasiado ocupado observando maravillado al hombre que se sentó frente a él.

Gakupo llevaba el cabello totalmente suelto, el cual caía de un lado por sus hombros, y por su espalda de manera agraciada, llevaba puesta una yukata de una tela bastante liviana, en color azul oscuro. Y por lo que supuso, debajo de esta no llevaba nada puesto, ya que estaba semiabierta dejando ver su pálido pecho. Un intenso color carmín invadió los pómulos del peliazul y su corazón latía aceleradamente, quería apartar la mirada de los pectorales del joven sentado frente a sí, pero no podía.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, resistiendo el impulso que su cuerpo le dictaba, de acercarse y abrazar a Gakupo. En ese momento lo que más deseaba era poder estrecharlo entre sus brazos y colar su mano entre la delgada tela para poder tocar esa sedosa piel.

-Solo vine a traerte esto, creo que te será útil, no solo se necesita de práctica si no también de conocimientos…- extendió un libro frente a Kaito. Se trataba de un libro de cocina básica, no era ni muy grueso ni muy delgado, y la portada estaba decorada de una manera muy bonita, con una fotografía de distintos platillos, invitaba a leerlo realmente.

-¿Kaito-dono, me estás escuchando?- el otro estaba aún en su trance y ni siquiera posaba su vista en el libro que le entregaba.

-¿Uh?...¡Ah! disculpa, no sé en que estaba pensando… -el sonrojo de Kaito se convirtió en ahora uno de vergüenza.

-Debes de hacer algo con esa mente tuya, parece que te deja y se va volando muy lejos en ocasiones. Entonces, me gustaría que leyeras el libro por favor, creo que a partir de mañana puedo comenzar a enseñarte si no nos llaman para algún trabajo-

-Muchísimas gracias Gakupo-san, no sé como poder agradecerte…- Kaito tomó el libro entre sus manos y comenzó a ojearlo superficialmente.

-La única recompensa que espero es poder hacerte feliz…- contestó el pelivioleta ahora esbozando una hermosa sonrisa.

-Ga..Gakupo-san….- Kaito no daba crédito a lo que escuchó, sus ojos se clavaron directamente en la mirada del contrario, muy abiertos a causa de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

-Buenas noches, espero que leas un poco y descansa mucho, nos veremos mañana…- dicho esto Gakupo se levantó, dedicándole una última sonrisa al peliazul y salió de la habitación, con andar lento y delicado.

-Gakupo….-


	4. Chapter 4

**Nuevamente gracias a quienes leen, aunque no dejen comentarios jeje si leen supongo que es ganancia para mí(?). Nah, bueno este capítulo también está normalito, solo algo de tensión al final jeje, espero sea de su agrado… **

Capítulo 4

Kaito pasó casi toda la noche en vela. Intentaba leer el libro de cocina que Gakupo le dio, pero terminaba perdiendo la concentración ya que su mente evocaba los recuerdos de lo ocurrido esa noche. _"¡Tengo que concentrarme! ¡Tengo que concentrarme!" _comenzaba a leer y pronto empezaba a recordar el delicado aspecto de la piel de Gakupo bajo su yukata, o el agraciado caer de su sedoso cabello por sobre sus anchos hombros y espalda. El peliazul hundió el rostro en una almohada la cual abrazó fuertemente para darse por vencido a la tentativa de leer y poco a poco quedarse dormido.

-¿Hola? Sí… si… allí estaremos no se preocupe…- Len colgó el teléfono y llamó a todos los habitantes de la casa para darles el comunicado.

-Llamaron del estudio, quieren que vayamos a la grabación de un video, y el cantante principal será Gakupo-nii…- anunció.

-¿Yo? Me pregunto cuál será la canción… entonces debemos prepararnos, creo que iré a practicar un poco con mi voz…- el pelivioleta estaba emocionado ya que hace mucho tiempo no le tocaba ser el cantante principal en la filmación de un video.

-Gakupo-san,¿ puedo ir a observar mientras practicas? Hace tiempo no te escucho cantar en persona y me gustaría mucho…- Luka veía una oportunidad para acercarse al hombre y no iba a desaprovecharla por nada del mundo, máxime que el pelivioleta había rechazado su petición de enseñarle a cocinar también el día anterior.

-Claro Luka-dono, sería un honor que me ayudaras también a practicar…- Gakupo le regaló una bella sonrisa a la chica y en sí una expresión muy cálida, que hizo que Luka se sonrojara levemente.

-¡Gracias Gakupo-san! Vamos vamos entonces… -la chica no ocultaba su emoción, se colgó del brazo de Gakupo y comenzó a halarlo en dirección a la habitación de él, para iniciar con la práctica, el joven la siguió siempre sonriente hasta su habitación, dejando la puerta abierta tras haber entrado.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Kaito se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala en donde Len les había dado el anuncio, entre sus manos tenía el libro que le había dado Gakupo, y lo aferraba fuertemente mientras observaba como su amado aceptaba la petición de la joven y como era arrastrado por ella hasta su habitación.

"_¿Será posible para mí competir contra ella? ¿Lograré que él se fije en mí aún teniéndola a ella a su lado?..."_ El joven peliazul comenzaba a dudar de poder lograr su cometido, admitía que ellos dos hacían buena pareja y sobretodo pensó en que Gakupo lucía muy feliz al lado suyo.

-Ojalá Luka-chan lo lograra…- Miku interrumpió los pensamientos de Kaito con ese comentario.

-Sí… nadie ha tenido suerte aún, pero se ve que ella le pone mucho empeño…- esta vez fue Rin la que comentó.

-¡Já! Si Gakupo pudo resistirse a mis encantos, dudo mucho que Lu-chan pueda hacer algo- agregó Meiko.

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablan chicas?...- Kaito no comprendía el significado de esos comentarios por parte de las mujeres, miraba de una a otra con expresión confusa, pero todas le ignoraron ya que estaban concentradas en su discusión.

-Todas ellas han intentado acercarse a Gakupo-nii… pero él las ha rechazado…- Len explicó indiferente, como si todo eso fuera algo muy aburrido para él.

-¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta Kaito-nii?...- todo eso había ocurrido ante los ojos de Kaito y él nunca se percató de lo que ocurría.

-No…no lo sabía…- ahora se encontraba casi en estado de shock, pensó en que tal vez solo tal vez sus posibilidades se acrecentaban con esa noticia, el que Gakupo hubiese rechazado a tres bellas señoritas como lo eran todas ellas, no significaba que fuese gay o algo por el estilo, pero estaba la posibilidad de que como a ellas, rechazara a Luka también, y Kaito tenía ahora nuevas esperanzas.

Ahora se encontraba feliz y esperanzado, esto se reflejaba en la sonrisa de su rostro. Las chicas continuaban con su discusión, por lo que Kaito yLen comenzaron a jugar un video juego.

-¿Y ese libro?- preguntó Len al ver el libro que Kaito había dejado sobre la mesita de la sala.

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah! Gakupo-san me lo dio, dijo algo sobre aprender la teoría y no solo la práctica o aaalgo así… intenté leer un poco, pero no lograba concentrarme…- Kaito explicó con una sonrisita nerviosa y un poco de rubor se asomó por sus mejillas, aunque todo el mundo sabía lo distraído y no tan inteligente que era, no le gustaba evidenciarse solo.

-Ya veo… Gakupo-nii fue muy amable al ofrecerte enseñarte, y también se toma la molestia de darte un libro… ¡Es una gran persona!...- Len se ocupaba de poner el videojuego mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, pero Kaito se concentraba en analizar las palabras del menor.

"_Podría ser que…. ¡no! No lo creo posible…"_

-Sí, es un muy buen amigo…- Kaito tomó el control del videojuego y comenzó a jugar junto a Len, pero su mente se encontraba más lejos, como en otro mundo, analizando todo lo que había descubierto ese día.

•••••••

En la habitación de Gakupo, él y Luka se encontraban practicando para el día siguiente. Gakupo interpretaba una de sus canciones mientras la chica sentada sobre la cama, escuchaba maravillada la bella voz del hombre.

-¡Excelente Gakupo-san! ¡Cantas tan bien!- exclamó entusiasmada la chica

-No es para tanto Luka-dono, todos ustedes cantan muy bien también, de hecho me gusta mucho tu voz…- un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de la pelirosa al escuchar las palabras del joven.

-¿E…en serio?... ¡Cantemos algo juntos!- se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la grabadora para buscar la pista de una canción que deseaba cantar junto a Gakupo.

La música comenzó a sonar y a Gakupo no le sorprendió para nada la canción que la chica había escogido. Las otras chicas habían intentado cantarla junto a él en otras ocasiones. Se limitó a sonreír cuando la joven se acercó a él.

-Magnet…- murmuró mientras terminaba la introducción, para luego comenzar a cantar su parte. La chica se encontraba sumamente contenta, sentía que era poseedora de la más grande suerte del mundo por poder estar allí junto a él interpretando una canción que describía sentimientos tan profundos.

Por su parte, Kaito había dejado de jugar con Len y se dirigía a la propia habitación a intentar nuevamente leer el libro de cocina. Para llegar a su habitación tenía que pasar frente a la de Gakupo, por lo que decidió echar una ojeada a lo que cantaba junto a Luka, después de todo le encantaba escuchar cantar a todos sus amigos, por lo que se asomó por la puerta de la habitación.

Luka se había emocionado bastante y cantaba con los ojos cerrados acercándose lo más que podía a Gakupo, mientras que este cantaba tranquilamente. La chica se acercó mucho más al joven al punto de colgarse de su cuello e intentaba acercar sus rostros.

En el portal de la puerta Kaito se aferraba fuertemente al tener esa visión frente a sus ojos, la chica se acercaba más y más al rostro del hombre quien había cerrado también sus ojos hace unos instantes. Kaito no sabía que hacer, deseaba interferir pero eso revelaría todo. Los nervios le mataban, pero no podía alejarse, simplemente se quedó allí observando horrorizado aquella escena….

Continuará….


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuevamente quisiera agradecer a las personas que están leyendo esta humilde y trillada historia xD, en especial a cierta personita a quien le prometí subir todo lo que tenía y que al final no lo hice ... perdona D:, pero en fin aquí otro capítulo más **

**Nota importante: Antes de leer por favor vean en youtube el video llamado: "Venomania Ouyake no Kyouki" o "The madness of duke venomania" (creo que así es en inglés xD) es importante para entender el capítulo.**

Capítulo 5

_"No quiero seguir viendo esto... Pero, ¿por qué no puedo irme?"_ Kaito continuaba asomado al cuarto de Gakupo observando aquella escena. Sentía que el corazón se le destrozaba y aún así continuaba observando. La chica estaba de puntillas tratando de alcanzar el rostro de Gakupo, la canción estaba a punto de terminar y Gakupo abrió sus ojos para visualizar lo que ya suponía estaba haciendo la chica. El hombre terminó la última estrofa de la canción y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Luka, esta a su vez llevó las suyas al pecho de Gakupo.

_"E... esto ... esto no está pasando... ¡No lo quiero, no quiero que pase...esto no tiene que estar pasando!"_ Kaito no soportó ni un segundo más estar allí y corrió el poco trayecto que le quedaba hasta su habitación. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos azules, incontrolables. Sentía que había perdido nuevamente toda esperanza de que Gakupo lo aceptara algún día. No podía creer como en un solo día había podido sentir tanta esperanza y que en un instante esta se esfumara tan rápidamente. Se sentó sobre su cama y tomó el muñeco de peluche entre sus brazos, aferrándose a él fuertemente mientras lloraba sin consuelo. En todo el día no volvió a salir de su habitación y en las múltiples ocasiones en las que llamaron a su puerta, la respuesta fue la misma: -No me siento muy bien, creo que estoy enfermo…-

Al día siguiente salieron muy temprano en camino hacia el estudio de grabación en donde tendrían que filmar el video del que les hablaron anteriormente. Al llegar allí les dieron los trajes y los maquillaron. La canción que tendrían que interpretar era "Venomania Ouyake no Kyouki", por ello las chicas llevaban unas ropas un tanto reveladoras, mientras que Gakupo iba vestido como un conde y Kaito llevaba un bello vestido de mujer y una peluca rubia. Len no participaba en el video pero ayudaba con otras tareas, y Rin hacía el papel de una chica de cabello verde.

Comenzó el rodaje del video, primero filmarían las escenas y luego Gakupo tendría que cantar para grabar la canción y posteriormente editarían todo junto. Mientras filmaban algunas de las escenas en las que Kaito no aparecía, se encontraba encerrado en su camerino, viéndose fijamente al espejo, así vestido de mujer._ "Si yo fuera una mujer… todo tendría solución… hubiese sido más fácil… ¡como me hubiera gustado ser chica!"_ la tristeza calaba profundo en él, nuevamente comenzó a llorar, pero tuvo que controlarse, el maquillaje comenzaba a correrse y le preguntarían el porqué de su llanto si iba a pedir que lo arreglaran nuevamente.

No hizo nada más que esperar a que lo llamaran, suspiraba profundamente y en su mente la imagen de Luka y Gakupo tiernamente abrazados le atormentaba y no podía borrarla. Una media hora después le llamaron para que hiciera su parte del video. Primero unas cuantas tomas de él caminando delicadamente sin mostrar su rostro, y Gakupo extendiendo amablemente su mano hasta él.

-¡Excelente Kaito-san! En la siguiente toma, tienes que abrazarte a Gakupo-san…- indicó el director, y Kaito le volteó a ver sorprendido.

-¿A... ab… abrazarlo?- un profundo sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas del joven en ese instante.

-Sí, no te preocupes ¡ya sabes que es solo un video! Se supone que eres una mujer así que espero una actuación convincente- volvió a hablar el director, mientras los otros vocaloid observaban.

"_Abrazarlo… es lo que he soñado poder hacer desde que lo conocí, y ahora así sin más y frente a tantas personas se me da la oportunidad de hacerlo… ¿será un sueño?"_ el corazón del joven comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente, y sus manos temblaban bastante, esperaba que todos los demás no lo notaran. Se acercó a Gakupo quien lo miraba amablemente, su expresión era pacífica y dulce aunque debía cambiarla a una un poco más "malvada" cuando comenzaran a grabar de nuevo. Kaito se perdió por unos instantes en ese hermoso rostro.

-Es solo un abrazo, no te incomodes demasiado…- le susurró Gakupo.

-S..sí…-

-¿Listos? ¡Comienza!- Kaito dudó por un fugaz instante, pero no podía reprimir más su deseo, al fin, al fin podía tener ese cuerpo entre sus brazos, y a su vez ser abrazado por ese hombre, aunque fuese solo una actuación, la calidez que emanaba de él era exquisita, el olor de su piel era embriagador, hubiese deseado poder estar así por siempre. Se aferraba con fuerza, podía sentir que su corazón saltaba con rapidez en su pecho, pero deseaba con todo su ser que ese momento perdurara.

-¡Y corte! Muy bien hecho los dos…- Kaito continuaba abrazado a Gakupo, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él, aún después de escuchar eso.

-Kaito-san… ya terminaron del grabar…- musitó el pelivioleta de manera amable al oído de Kaito, quien abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente y pudo sentir como su rostro se calentaba rápidamente, se soltó de Gakupo de golpe y se alejó de él.

-Lo siento, no escuché…- se excusó –Director, si ya no faltan más escenas me retiro…-

-¿Qué dices? Aún falta la escena principal, ¡así que a trabajar!- Kaito suspiró con resignación, esta vez le dieron un cuchillo falso, para la escena final debía fingir que había apuñalado a Gakupo, quitándose la peluca y con una malvada expresión de triunfo revelarle su identidad.

Luego de haber hecho una sorprendente actuación se alejó del set para observar la escena final de Gakupo, le aplicaron sangre falsa que emanaba de su "herida". Kaito se olvidó por un momento de todo lo que había pasado, ya que estaba bastante sorprendido de la actuación de Gakupo, realmente parecía que sufría causa de la herida.

-Acabamos… nos daremos un receso de una hora para repetir las partes que hayan salido mal y para grabar la canción…- le indicó nuevamente el director. Kaito corrió a encerrarse en su camerino nuevamente. Sus manos temblaban de nuevo, pero no podía evitar sonreír por lo que había podido hacer ese día. El que se le hubiese dado la oportunidad de hacer lo que había deseado por tanto tiempo era algo invaluable, era algo sencillamente fantástico. Su memoria evocaba el recuerdo de lo recién ocurrido una y otra vez y no podía evitar sentir emoción y felicidad, volteaba a ver sus manos embobado, pensando en que habían podido tocar ese cuerpo.

"_Supongo que una pequeña alegría luego de una decepción está bien, aunque no sé porqué me alegro si esto no cambia nada… él nunca me verá más que como su compañero…"_ la tristeza volvía a él, aunque no tenía ya ganas de llorar, hundió su rostro en el hueco de las manos y fue en ese instante en el que tocaron a la puerta.

-Kaito-dono, soy yo, quisiera hablar contigo, ¿puedes abrirme la puerta?-

-Ga..Gakupo…- no se explicaba la razón por la cual el pelivioleta quería hablar con él, pero no llegaba en un momento muy adecuado. Aún así se levantó y le abrió la puerta. Al igual que él, Gakupo no se había cambiado, mas en las ropas de él se observaban las manchas de la sangre falsa, dándole una apariencia un poco macabra que contrarrestaba a la calidez acostumbrada de su rostro.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- preguntó el peliazul de manera seca, rogando porque su voz no se escuchara quebradiza.

-Lamento si te interrumpo… es solo que noté… que el abrazo que me diste… fue verdadero… corrígeme si me equivoco pero, sentí como si realmente me estuvieses abrazando…- y de hecho Gakupo había podido sentir el palpitar acelerado del corazón de Kaito también.

-¿Ehh?... yo….Gakupo-san…. - Kaito había abierto sus ojos de par en par cuando escuchó las palabras del pelivioleta. Se puso sumamente nervioso y no podía ocultarlo. El color carmín predominaba en sus mejillas y las palabras no podían salir de su boca.

-Kaito-dono… puedes contarme lo que sea ¿sabes?- expresó calmo y dulcemente el joven pleivioleta.

-Yo…yo….te…-

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

**El drama sique en este capítulo! jeje espero sea del agrado de quien lo lea, espero recibir algún comentario si es que lo están leyendo, significaría mucho para mí :3**

Capítulo 6

-Kaito-dono, puedes decirme lo que sea que te esté ocurriendo ¿sabes?- dijo Gakupo gentilmente mirando directo a los ojos del peliazul .

-Desde hace algún tiempo he notado como te distraes más de lo normal y actúas de manera extraña... Dime por favor que es lo que te preocupa...- agregó con evidente preocupación en sus palabras.

_"Entonces no sospecha..."_ Kaito no sabía si alegrarse o entristecerse por ese motivo. Por un lado no estaba listo para confesarse y por el otro se hubiera quitado ese enorme peso de encima.

-No es nada Gakupo-san, en serio, supongo que mi mente anda en muchas cosas a la vez...- intentó dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual terminó en una expresión algo agridulce.

-En especial noté que has cambiado bastante desde que Luka-dono llegó a la casa... ¿acaso es que te enamoraste de ella?-Gakupo no pudo evitar preguntar, mas no dió tiempo a una respuesta por parte del joven -¿Querías cocinar para ella? ¿Acaso ese es el motivo por el que nos miras mal cuando estamos cerca?- continuó con sus interrogantes. Kaito por su parte se quedó helado ante tales suposiciones.

_"Estará... ¿Celoso?" _Kaito se entristeció mucho más al pensar que Gakupo estuviera temeroso de que él pudiera quitarle a su querida Luka.

-Te estás imaginando cosas, mejor deja de comer tantas berenjenas, comienzan a afectar tu cerebro...-el joven peliazul intentó disimular su tristeza con una burla.

-Kaito-dono, si no quieres decirme que es lo que te ocurre no podré ayudarte y en serio quiero hacerlo- Gakupo ignoró el mal intento de burla y continuó insistiendo.

-¿Ayudarme? Lo único que te interesa es saber si estoy interesado en Luka-chan! ¿Cierto?- ya no podía soportarlo más y ahora había aumentado su tono de voz y hablaba severamente

-Kaito-dono yo no...-

-Puedes quedarte tranquilo yo no veo a Luka sino como una buena amiga y compañera, no estoy enamorado de ella y nunca voy a estarlo - _"¿No te das cuenta que es a ti a quien amo?"-_así que puedes ir tras ella tranquilamente, después de todo ¡estoy seguro de que ella te ama!- Kaito hacía un esfuezo casi sobrehumano para controlar el llanto. Rápidamente tomó su ropa

-Si me disculpas ¡voy a cambiarme!- no fue capaz de mirar al rostro del hombre, prácticamente estaba aceptando que estuviera con Luka y por lo tanto, renunciando a él. Salió lo más pronto posible del camerino y corrió al baño en donde cerró la puerta con el seguro y rompió en llanto de inmediato. _"¿Por qué esto no puede ser como en las películas? En ellas dicen que si la persona que amas es feliz aun estando con otra ¡tú serás feliz! ¿Y entonces porqué duele tanto?" _Kaito aferraba su mano sobre su pecho en donde está ubicado el corazón. El llanto era incontrolable. Mas tuvo que correr urgido a uno de los cubículos en donde comenzó a vomitar.

Un rato después salió exhausto, directo al lavamanos, abrió la llave y dejó correr un poco el agua antes de meter su cabeza bajo el chorro, aún continuaba sollozando, no creía poder dejar de llorar, y tampoco quería salir de allí, deseaba, desaparecer, olvidar todo. Pero no podía, no podía simplemente irse y dejar todo abandonado: su trabajo, sus amigos que eran como su familia. La vida tenía que continuar su curso natural, con o sin Gakupo.

Entró nuevamente al cubículo en donde se cambió y luego se secó el cabello bajo el secador de manos. Al fin había podido cesar el llanto, pero la expresión de su rostro reflejaba una tristeza y amargura muy profundas, no sabía cómo iba a aparecer en ese estado frente a los otros, pero tenía que.

Salió del baño y entró nuevamente a su camerino, como lo sospechó, Gakupo no se encontraba allí. Dejó el vestido colgado, se encontraba sucio y mojado pero no le tomó importancia. Tomó un poco de maquillaje y lo colocó en su rostro, tratando de ocultar que había estado llorando, mas no fue de mucha ayuda, aún sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, pero más que todo, reflejaban el pesar y la angustia que sentía. _"Nadie es tan tonto como yo para no darse cuenta…." _Ahora pensaba en una buena excusa que darle a los demás. Como Gakupo sabía que había pasado, con él sentiría una enorme vergüenza, pero sabía que no haría comentarios al respecto.

Cuando se sintió preparado, salió del camerino y se dirigió al encuentro de los otros vocaloid, intentó mostrar su sonrisa de siempre, no con buenos resultados, aunque mejoraba mucho su melancólico aspecto. Bien podía pasar por enfermedad.

- !Kaito-nii! Ven siéntate a mi lado…- la rubia le hacía una seña para que se sentara junto a ella en una de las mesas en las que estaban almorzando. En la misma mesa se encontraba Len. Miku, Meiko y Luka compartían otra mesa, pero no había señas de Gakupo. Kaito se sintió un poco aliviado, pero también intrigado sobre donde podría estar él.

-Gracias Rin-chan…- el peliazul tomó asiento al lado de la niña y momentos después uno de los empleados le sirvió una bandeja con su almuerzo. Kaito no tenía deseos de comer, pero si no lo hacía levantaría sospechas, por suerte estaba con los niños quiénes estaban más ocupados en comer que en voltear a verlo. _"Hubiese sido un problema el sentarme con las chicas… se hubieran dado cuenta de inmediato"_.

-Kaito-nii… podías quitarte el maquillaje ¿sabes?, como te tocó vestirte de mujer te pusieron mucho…-comentó Len un poco divertido al ver el exceso de maquillaje que tenía el joven en su rostro.

-¿Eh?... ah... esto… me lo quitaré cuando termine de comer… ¿sa ... saben en dónde está Gakupo-san?- no pudo evitar preguntarlo, realmente deseaba saber que había sido del pelivioleta desde que lo dejó sólo en el camerino.

-Mmm no lo sé, desde la grabación vi que se dirigió hacia los camerinos y desde entonces no lo hemos visto más…-contestó Rin, sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta de Kaito, siendo que este tuvo que esconder las manos bajo la mesa por que no podía hacer que dejaran de temblar.

"_Tal vez, se sintió mal por haberle gritado, aunque el que está sufriendo soy yo, supongo que tendré que pedirle una disculpa…" _

-Kaito-nii… ¿No vas a comer?... no has tocado tu comida desde que te la trajeron ¿te sientes mal?- Nuevamente Rin habló pero esta vez estaba poniéndole total atención a el peliazul quien se encontraba ensimismado en sus preocupaciones.

-Ahhhh… no … es solo que… estaba esperando a que se enfriara, no me gusta la comida tan caliente… y … creo que ya está suficientemente fría, así que ¡A comer!- comenzó a comer rápidamente, tragando algunos bocados prácticamente sin masticar, atragantándose en el acto. Con unas palmaditas en la espalda por parte de Len y un trago de agua que le facilitó Rin, estuvo bien nuevamente, ignorando las burlas de las chicas de la otra mesa, quiénes habían alcanzado a percatarse de todo el espectáculo que el peliazul daba. _"Y luego se preguntan por qué uno es gay… no… ¿pero qué digo? ¡Yo no soy gay!"_

••••••

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde la filmación del video, Gakupo tuvo que salir nuevamente a terminar de grabar la canción ya que aquel día no había regresado luego de su encuentro con Kaito, y tampoco le habían preguntado el motivo de su ausencia. Simplemente lo citaron para ese día grabar su parte de la canción. Miku, Meiko y los gemelos quisieron acompañarlo para observar, pero Kaito no quiso hacerlo y extrañamente Luka se quedó en casa también.

-Kaito-san… ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó al joven una vez que todos los otros se hubieron marchado rumbo al estudio de grabación.

-¿Uh? Claro Luka-chan… ¿qué necesitas?- a pesar de saber que había perdido al hombre que amaba frente a esa joven, Kaito no podía evitar quererla del mismo modo que anteriormente, como si fuese una hermana para él, así que la siguió tratando de la misma manera hasta ahora.

-Quería preguntarte, si habías averiguado algo, acerca de Gakupo… ¿recuerdas que te lo había pedido?...- la chica le hizo recordar aquel día en donde había creído tener alguna oportunidad de hacer que Gakupo se fijara en él, pensando en el tiempo en el que iban a pasar juntos.

-Lo siento Luka-chan… no he podido pasar mucho tiempo con él, ya sabes, pasó lo de la grabación del video y ha estado ocupado….- le contestó de manera amable.

-Entiendo… es sólo que realmente me gustaría hacer algo para gustarle, pero no tengo idea de qué…- Kaito no entendía como la chica podía decir eso, si el otro día estaban a punto de besarse luego de la canción, aunque no pudo ver el beso, supuso por los rostros que ambos mostraban en ese instante, que el beso se había consumado. Ese pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

-Luka-chan… creo que no tienes de qué preocuparte, eres muy bonita y agradable y estoy seguro de que Gakupo tarde o temprano te va a corresponder… ha de ser muy tímido con las mujeres, yo escuché que todas las demás chicas habían tratado de conquistarlo y que no tuvieron suerte, pero al menos he visto que contigo es un poco más abierto que con ellas…- Kaito no se daba cuenta que estaba hablando de más, simplemente lo que se le venía a la mente lo comunicaba de inmediato.

-¿En serio? …Bueno, es lógico que yo tenga mucha más oportunidad que ellas puesto que soy más bonita y agradable…-rió un poco- ¡Gracias Kaito-chan, me has dado esperanzas de nuevo!- le chica besó en la frente a Kaito y salió entusiasmada de la casa, no dijo a dónde se dirigía pero probablemente alcanzaría a los otros en el estudio, para observar juntos como Gakupo grababa la canción.

-Esperanzas… no sé porqué perdiste las esperanzas si se besaron… ¿Qué más muestra de que se gustan que un beso?... ¡las mujeres son tan extrañas! En momentos así es cuando agradezco ser hombre… si fuera mujer seguro ya me hubiera… ¡No! ¿Qué se supone que estoy diciendo? Por supuesto que no hubiese pasado nada… la vida tiene que continuar y si no puedo ser feliz a su lado, tengo que intentar olvidarlo…- el joven intentaba convencerse a sí mismo, pero iba a ser un camino bastante difícil el olvidar a la persona que más amaba en este mundo, aunque realmente lo que tenía que olvidar era solo el sentimiento que albergaba hacia él.

•••••

En la noche todos los vocaloid regresaron a la casa, luego de haber finalizado la grabación, todos se fueron a celebrar y comieron fuera de casa. Cada quién se dirigió a su respectiva habitación, salvo Gakupo quién se sentó en el sofá de la sala al lado de Kaito quien estaba sentado solo en la oscuridad.

-Nos hubieses acompañado… ¡fue realmente divertido! Luego de la grabación el director nos invitó a todos a un restaurante en donde comimos barbacoa y… ¿Kaito, has comido algo en todo el día?- el pelivioleta se dio cuenta de que kaito no sabía cocinar en absoluto y pensó en que no había almorzado ni cenado.

-No te preocupes ya comí…- Kaito señaló un recipiente vacío de helados que se encontraba en el piso a sus pies. Gakupo encendió la lámpara para poder ver mejor, y observó otro recipiente del mismo tipo un poco más alejado de ellos.

-Kaito-dono, el helado no es comida… disculpa el no haber cumplido con mi promesa de enseñarte a cocinar… ¡vamos! Te prepararé algo antes de que vayas a dormir…- ofreció de manera amable y sonriéndole del mismo modo al peliazul.

-¡No te molestes en serio! No es necesario, mañana me levantaré temprano para estar a tiempo a la hora del desayuno, además ya había comido una sopa instantánea, no soy tan inútil como para no saber usar el horno de microondas je je. –rió nerviosamente y se levantó del sillón, recogió los recipientes vacíos que estaban tirados en el piso y se dirigió nuevamente al hombre.

-Descansa mucho, has de estar exhausto por el trabajo y la celebración… nos veremos mañana Gakupo-san…- sin esperar respuesta por parte del pelivioleta salió del lugar rápidamente, tiró la basura y se encerró en su habitación.

-Será mejor no molestarlo más por hoy… comienzo a pensar que me está comenzando a odiar… espero estar equivocado…- el pelivioleta murmuró para sí y se dirigió a su propia habitación.

Continuará….


	7. Chapter 7

**Una vez más estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo, recién terminé el 11 y no me había dado cuenta en realidad que no había subido todos los que tenía, así que intentaré subirlos rápidamente. Muchas gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer, todo comentario y crítica son bien recibidos, sin más que decir espero que sea de su agrado!**

**Capítulo 7**

Tocaron a la puerta de la habitación de Kaito muy temprano en la mañana. El joven apenas había logrado conciliar el sueño hace un par de horas ya que le continuaba dando vueltas a su problema una y otra vez. Eso sumado al hambre que le atacaba por haberse quedado todo el día sin comer mas que helado. Con el cabello alborotado y unas ojeras muy marcadas abrió la puerta.

-Buen día Kaito-dono...- Gakupo se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, ya completamente bañado y vestido.

-Gakupo-san...bu... buen día- Kaito no se imaginaba que hacía el joven llamando a su puerta tan temprano.

-He venido a cumplir con lo que te prometí, hoy comenzaremos con tus clases de cocina.-anunció el pelivioleta con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oh... _"¿Porqué ahora cuando más deseo que te alejes de mí, es cuando más me buscas?"_ Kaito no quería tener cerca al pelivioleta, pero tampoco podía rechazarlo, no tenía una excusa válida y no podía evadirlo por siempre. Le sonrió alegremente o al menos en apariencia.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Ya lo estaba esperando!-

-Me alegra escuchar eso, ya me temía que me rechazaras por haber tardado tanto, pero en fin, ve a bañarte y te espero en la cocina- el pelivioleta le regaló una última sonrisa y se dirigió a la cocina.

_"Bueno, supongo que esto me va a ayudar, tal vez debería de pasar un poco más de tiempo con Luka-chan también..."_ pensaba Kaito mientras el agua caía sobre él.

-Gakupo-san, ya estoy listo...-anunció al entrar en la cocina. Allí gakupo le esperaba, con las mangas arremangadas y un delantal blanco, y su cabello recogido en un moño del cual colgaban aún unos cuantos mechones. Se veía muy bien, pero lo que realmente cautivaba aKaito era esa cálida y hermosa expresión que le regalaba.

-Bien Kaito-dono, ¡aquí tienes!- Gakupo le alcanzó otro delantal y un pañuelo a Kaito quien se los colocó obedientemente.

-Mmm Gakupo-san, entiendo lo del delantal, pero, ¿por qué tengo que usar esto en la cabeza?- pregunto el peliazul inocentemente.

-¿Eso? Bueno, pensé que te verías lindo con el ja ja ja.- el pelivioleta rió de su propia broma y Kaito solo mostró una sonrisita forzada.

-Entonces ¡comencemos!-exclamó entusiasmado Gakupo.

•••••

"Nunca creí poder lograr algo como esto…" había pasado ya un mes desde que Gakupo comenzó a enseñarle a cocinar a Kaito, en ese momento, el peliazul le presentaba a su tutor, el primer platillo que había logrado cocinar totalmente solo y sin supervisión. L había tomado todo el mes aprender un plato simple, pero estaba sumamente contento. Además, en todo ese tiempo, había pasado muchos momentos felices, divertidos y algunos accidentes junto a Gakupo.

Con todo esto no le había dado oportunidad de intentar olvidarse del amor que sentía por el hombre, pero al menos pensaba en que podría resistir el vivir junto a él, si continuaban siendo tan buenos amigos, a como se habían convertido en ese último mes. Kaito realmente sentía haberse acercado muchísimo más a Gakupo.

-Todo esto es gracias a ti Gakupo-san, el sabor no es muy bueno, pero al menos logré hacerlo sin quemarlo o sin que me quedara crudo je je… espero que al menos sea comestible…- le entregó el plato al pelivioleta quien estaba sentado a la mesa del comedor, rodeado por todos los otros vocaloid.

-¿Quién quiere apostar a que le da dolor de estómago a Gaku-kun luego de comer la comida de Kaito? – exclamó Meiko, burlándose como era su costumbre, pero en realidad tenía bastantes esperanzas en que Kaito aprendiera a cocinar y dejara de ser tan inútil a como ella creía que era, bajo la excusa de: "es por su bien y por el nuestro".

-¡Vamos Gakupo-nii, pruébalo rápido!- exclamó Len, quién también estaba a la expectativa.

Gakupo tomó la cuchara y la hundió en el plato, el cual era una especie de sopa, tomó un poco y se lo llevó a la boca tranquilamente, dejándoselo un momento para poder saborear bien, y tragándolo momentos después, para repetirlo unas cuantas veces más, antes de dejar la cuchara nuevamente sobre la mesa, limpiar la comisura de su boca con una servilleta y voltear a ver a todos quiénes estaban sumamente curiosos por saber el resultado del "entrenamiento" de Kaito.

-¿Y bien?- exclamaron todos al unísono.

-He de felicitarte, Kaito-dono… no solo es comestible si no que tiene un sabor excelente. ¡Está realmente deliciosa!- comentó con una enorme sonrisa radiante mirando directo al peliazul.

-¿En serio? Déjame probar…- dijo Miku para tomar la cuchara y probar un poco de la sopa – Es verdad… sabe bien… ¡Muy bien!- exclamó igualmente sonriente.

-Yo también quiero probar-

-Y yo…-

-Lo mismo digo…- uno a uno todos los demás probaron de la sopa de Kaito, quedando realmente sorprendidos ya que las palabras de Miku y Gakupo eran ciertas.

-Y esto señores, se llama MILAGRO- Meiko habló nuevamente pero esta vez, se dirigió a Kaito y le palmeó en la espalda con fuerza unas cuantas veces – Te felicito Kai-chan-

-Todo se lo debo a Gakupo-san… sin él nunca hubiese aprendido nada…- contestó el peliazul, su rostro reflejaba exactamente lo que sentía: una infinita felicidad y gratitud, acompañadas de admiración y sobretodo cariño hacia Gakupo.

-No es cierto, yo te enseñé un poco, pero lo que cuenta es que te esforzaste y que tienes habilidad para esto, solo que aún no lo sabías…- dijo el pelivioleta en respuesta al comentario de Kaito

-Ahora solo tienes que seguir practicando Kaito-nii… y pronto verás que podrás cocinar muchas cosas diferentes. Y así Meiko-neesan no tendrá que cocinar el día que le toca ji ji ji- Rin animó a Kaito a que continuara practicando y de paso hizo una broma para la mujer, quien nuevamente le mostraba la lengua a la rubia de manera infantil.

Todos fueron a servirse un plato de la sopa preparada por Kaito y cenaron acompañados de más halagos al peliazul, bromas y unas cuantas peleas divertidas más. Luego de eso cada quien se dirigió a atender sus propios asuntos. El pelivioleta se dirigió a la habitación de Kaito, tras percatarse que este había entrado en ella.

-Kaito-san, voy a entrar.- el pelivioleta entró a la habitación tras anunciarse siempre mostrando una gentil expresión.

-Gakupo-san, gracias de nuevo por enseñarme. Me sentí muy feliz cuando a todos les gustó mi comida, y todo es gracias a tí.-el peliazul le sonrió alegremente al hombre frente a sí.

-Espero que sigas practicando por tu cuenta, recuerda que siempre que necesites mi ayuda solo tienes que pedirla.-

-Sí, ¡muchas gracias! ¿Sabes? me la he pasado muy bien estos últimos días junto a ti, pienso en que eres mi mejor amigo y eso me hace sentir muy feliz…- Kaito comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de que Gakupo no iba a ser nunca, más que solo un amigo, y sin embargo ahora deseaba que fuese su mejor amigo, se conformaba solo con eso si de ese modo podía estar a su lado.

-¿En serio? Kaito-dono, no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decir eso, comezaba a pensar que me odiabas…- confesó el pelivioleta.

-¿Odiarte? No, jamás podría odiarte, simplemente es imposible, la sola idea es algo tonto…- ahora Kaito reía nerviosamente, y es que no se explicaba el por qué de esa suposición del mayor, siendo que era todo lo contrario y era a quien más amaba en el mundo.

-Lo lamento, es solo que desde el día de la grabación del video y luego cuando grabamos la canción, yo pensaba en que me odiabas porque Luka está enamorada de mí…-

-¿Eh? Si ya te lo había dicho ese día, yo no estoy interesado en ella, así que puedes hacerte su novio si eso es lo que quieres, nadie va a criticarte…- agregó el peliazul sonriendo de manera amable aunque realmente sentía que la garganta le ardía con solo pronunciar esas palabras.

-Es que tú no entiendes… yo tampoco estoy interesado en ella, pero pensaba en decirte que te quedaba el camino libre ya que yo jamás voy a aceptarla… -dijo el pelivioleta.

-¿En? Pero… pero si ustedes se besaron… el día que cantaron Magnet en tu habitación… y…- el peliazul calló en ese momento, se dio cuenta que hablaba de más y lo peor era que se evidenciaba solo y el otro se daría cuenta que los estuvo espiando ese día.

-Kaito-san… ¿estuviste viéndonos?...-ahora Gakupo mostraba un semblante bastante sombrío.

-¡Lo…lo lamento Gakupo-san! No fue mi intención, es que pasé frente a la habitación en ese momento y no pude evitar observar-

-Pero sin embargo no te quedaste mirando todo…- interrumpió Gakupo

-¿Eh? ¡No! Me fui antes del beso…-

-Eso me alegra… aunque, estás equivocado Kaito-dono, yo no he besado a Luka-san y nunca la besaré en mi vida…-

-Pe..pero ¿cómo? Si yo ví que estaban muy cerca… y la canción… y… y…-

-Ese día la rechacé, y le dije que no podía corresponderle, ella lloró mucho, pero al día siguiente se encontraba muy bien y me dijo que nunca se rendiría…-

-Ya veo… pero, Gakupo-san… ¿no podrías siquiera darle una oportunidad? Es que ella se ve tan entusiasmada con la idea y…

-¡No puedo! Porque yo amo a otra persona- nuevamente Gakupo le interrumpió, pero esta vez habló severa y firmemente.

Kaito tan solo se le quedó observando con los ojos muy abiertos, sus orbes azules estaban fijos en el rostro del hombre, y no podía articular palabra alguna, mientras su cerebro procesaba lo que el otro acababa de confesarle. Todo el tiempo que sufrió, pensando en que iba a perder a Gakupo ante Luka, las horas que pasó convenciéndose de que era mejor así y que al menos estaría con una persona linda y agradable, para darse cuenta al final que su amiga no era la verdadera rival, si no otra persona que no conocía, puesto que no podía ya ser otra chica de la casa tampoco.

-A…así que a otra persona… espero que ella te corresponda…- para el peliazul fue imposible ocultar su tristeza, simplemente se dejó decir ese comentario, con todo el pesar reflejado en el, y con la esperanza de que Gakupo lo tomara por lástima hacia Luka o algo parecido.

-Por eso estoy aquí ahora…- comentó con voz tenue ahora el pelivioleta.

-¿Eh?... ¿me vas a contar quién es?- interrogó Kaito ahora curioso y confuso, pensó en que tal vez Gakupo también le consideraba su mejor amigo y como tal, esperaba su aprobación en cuanto a la persona que amaba.

-Kaito-dono, he notado que cuando Luka está cerca de mí, tú te comportas de manera extraña, primero pensé que eran celos hacia Luka, y luego, el día de la grabación del video, pude sentir el fuerte palpitar de tu corazón cuando tuvimos que abrazarnos…- ahora Kaito solo escuchaba a Gakupo anonadado por sus declaraciones. Él siempre creyó que nadie se daba cuenta de sus reacciones, y sobre todo Gakupo, y resultaba que era todo lo contrario y el pelivioleta se había dado cuenta de todo.

-Primero confundí todo eso con celos de que Luka estuviese enamorada de mí y no de ti, y por eso fue que te lo pregunté directamente aquel día, pero ahora que me dices que no estás interesado en ella, puedo comprender todo…- un fuerte sonrojo invadió las mejillas de Kaito, a pesar de que había intentado ocultar sus sentimientos de la mejor manera posible, Gakupo al final se dio cuenta de todo.

-Ga..Gakupo-san yo…-

-Lo que quiero decir es que me he dado cuenta de que estás enamorado de mí…- nuevamente el pelivioleta no dejó al otro terminar la oración. Las manos de Kaito ahora temblaban mucho, sentía que quería desaparecer en ese momento, no sabía que le esperaba ahora, probablemente tendría que abandonar la casa o de seguro Gakupo le diría que ya no quería ser su amigo. Kaito tomó su mano izquierda con la derecha para tratar de parar el temblor de estas, y agachó su cabeza cerrando los ojos fuertemente, como si con eso sus problemas desaparecerían, como si al abrirlos de nuevo el hombre ya no estaría frente a sí, pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar, y aún así no quiso abrir sus ojos ni levantar su mirada.

Fue entonces cuando una cálida sensación rodeó sus manos, y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, solo para darse cuenta de que eran las manos del joven pelivioleta, quien ahora se encontraba tomándole las manos y con esto, parando el temblor de las mismas. Kaito se aventuró a mirar directamente al rostro del hombre, quien ahora le regalaba una expresión que reflejaba una dulzura nunca antes vista en él.

-Ga…Gakupo-san….- logró murmurar, ya que se encontraba demasiado sorprendido y confundido como para poder decir algo más que eso.

-Kaito-san, nunca lo dije porque pensaba que estabas enamorado de Luka-san, y no lo dije antes de que ella llegara porque me daba miedo, tenía muchísimo miedo de cómo pudieses reaccionar… pero ahora estoy completamente seguro de que puedo sin temor decirte que casi desde que nos conocimos, he estado enamorado de ti…- Gakupo sonreía de manera tierna, sus ojos reflejaban ilusión, brillaban de una manera casi infantil, como si tuviese frente a sí a la joya más preciada o a la cosa más hermosa que se pudiese encontrar.

-Gakupo-san… yo no sé… no lo creo… pienso que es un sueño solamente… - los orbes azules de Kaito se llenaron de lágrimas en ese instante, no sabía si era felicidad o tristeza lo que sentía, a pesar de que eran las palabras que había soñado un centenar de veces que salieran de los labios del pelivioleta, pensaba en todo el tiempo en el cual los dos habían estado engañados, en todo el tiempo que hubiesen podido aprovechar juntos si alguno de los dos hubiera tenido el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos al otro.

-Kaito-san, sé que es algo extraño, pero, es toda la verdad, y lamento no habértelo dicho antes, como te dije, sentía mucho temor y también celos, cada vez que tu mirada nos fulminaba a Luka-san y a mí cuando estábamos cerca el uno del otro, deseaba que ella no estuviese allí, pensaba que si ella no estuviera, talvez habría una mínima posibilidad de que te fijaras en mí, pero fui tan tonto, que no me dí cuenta de que probablemente estabas pensando en lo mismo que yo en esos momentos…- Gakupo se sentó sobre la cama al lado de Kaito quien continuaba sollozando, lo acunó en su pecho y lo rodeó con sus brazos de manera protectora.

-Ga..Gakupo-san… no tienes idea de cuánto… de cuánto he sufrido, pensando en que no tenía oportunidad contigo, pensando en que tendría que vivir junto a ti y Luka y verlos felices juntos… no sabes cuantas noches he pasado en vela… el solo pensar en que nunca podríamos estar juntos…- el peliazul se aferraba a la ropa de Gakupo con fuerza, mientras dejaba salir el llanto, se sentía tan bien en el cálido regazo de ese hombre, la inseguridad y temor se esfumaban, dando paso a la verdadera felicidad.

-Perdóname, debí haber sido menos cobarde, pero lo que cuenta ahora, es que al fin he podido decir lo que siento. Desde la primera vez que te ví, sentí esa experiencia única en la vida de las personas, cuando ves a alguien que aunque no conozcas, sientes que está ahí para ti, que tu mundo estaba vacío hasta que la encontraste, Kaito-san, yo desde ese momento supe que te amaba y a conforme el tiempo pasó ese sentimiento no hizo más que aflorar y crecer en mí…- Gakupo ahora hablaba con voz tenue, como si estuviese recitando una poesía a su amado, pero lo que hacía era sacar de su pecho todo lo que se había guardado por tanto tiempo. Kaito escuchaba en silencio todo aquello, no sentía que podía llegar alguna vez a ser más feliz que en ese momento.

-Kaito-san yo te amo…- susurró el pelivioleta dulcemente, tomando con su mano el mentón del joven y obligándolo así a mirarle al rostro. Gakupo acercó sus labios a los de Kaito rozando primero apenas con ellos, para luego juntarlos y besarle superficialmente. Era como se lo había imaginado, el besar a Kaito era tan dulce y gratificante como lo había soñado tantas veces, el sabor de sus labios era exquisito. Se aventuró a profundizar el beso, introduciendo su lengua poco a poco en la cálida y húmeda cavidad.

Kaito por su parte cerró sus ojos en cuanto sintió los finos labios del joven sobre los suyos, llevando su mano al hombro de este y luego a la ancha espalda de este. Jamás creyó poder estar tan cerca de él, jamás creyó que su amor sería correspondido. Abrió su boca para dejar que el otro jugueteara con sus lenguas. Ese fogoso beso transmitía las emociones y sentimientos de ambos hacia el contrario. El amor que sentían uno por el otro era cedido en ese acto. Y cada uno entendía perfectamente el mensaje que el otro le transmitía, se encontraban en un trance, todo había desaparecido para ellos en ese instante, nada más importaba salvo la persona que tenían frente a sí, ya no había nada más en el mundo excepto a la persona que más amaban…

Continuará….


	8. Chapter 8

**Muy buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas! hehe. He de decir que este capítulo es uno de los que más me gustan, y espero que quien lo lea lo disfrute tanto como yo. Gracias nuevamente por leer y siempre recordando que las criticas y comentarios son muy bien recibidos.**

Capítulo 8

Gakupo llevo sus manos a los azules orbes del contrario para con sus dedos secar con cuidado sus lágrimas.

-Ya no llores más-dijo antes de presionar suavemente sus labios contra los de Kaito nuevamente.

-Me fué muy difícil aceptar que te amaba...-murmuró el peliazul al separase del beso-¿pero sabes? Yo no soy gay, ¡Tú, eres especial! Es solo eso- agregó riendo de manera nerviosa. El joven pelivioleta sonrió divertido mientras tomaba un mechón del propio cabello y jugueteaba un poco con él de manera un tanto inocente.

-Yo sí soy gay... Siempre lo he sido- se dejó decir con total sinceridad mientras miraba distraído sus largos cabellos violetas. Kaito esperaba que el hombre hiciera un comentario parecido al suyo y al no ser así se limitó a hacer un puchero y desviar su mirada.

-Pero... Kaito-san, cuando te vi por primera vez, lo único que mi mente me decía era:"es esta persona. Es la predestinada para mí"...-agregó con un tono de voz grave y serio, pero nunca severo. Kaito le volteó a ver fijamente, perdiéndose en la profundidad de la mirada del hombre por unos instantes, mientras pensaba en que su mente muchas veces le había dicho lo mismo y que eso le ayudó a aceptar que estaba enamorado de un hombre. Sonrió una vez más mientras llevaba su mano y tomaba la de Gakupo, entrelazando sus dedos

-¿Pero que vamos a hacer? No podemos contárselo a los otros y además, sería un escándalo ante nuestros admiradores...-ahora la preocupación era el sentimiento predominante en Kaito.

-Hemos de mantenerlo en secreto, al menos por un tiempo, además ahora sería muy duro para Luka… será más divertido de esta forma ¿no lo crees? ¡La emoción del amor prohibido! -ahora el pelivioleta se mostraba entusiasta, pero en parte lo que deseaba era darle confianza al menor, que supiera que todo iba a estar bien y que podrían amarse como lo habían deseado por tanto tiempo. Kaito posó sus labios sobre la mano de Gakupo y llevó su otra mano al rostro de este, mientras una tímida pero dulce sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

-Si con eso puedo estar contigo, no me importa el tener que esconderme- el peliazul estaba muy convencido de sus palabras pero era totalmente ignorante de lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, solo le quedaba confiar en que todo saldría bien y que esperando pacientemente llegaría el día en que pudiese mostrar al mundo su amor por el joven que ahora estaba con él.

-Esto, es como un nuevo comienzo en nuestras vidas, yo lo veo de ese modo, y espero que nada malo pase a raíz de esto, por eso debemos procurar ser muy cuidadosos…-Gakupo posó su mano sobre la que reposaba en su rostro y acarició suavemente, para luego tomarla y besarla. En ese instante le hubiese gustado tomar como suyo al peliazul, pero sería paciente y esperaría el mejor momento, y sobre todo, un momento especial.

•••••••••

Habían transcurrido ya dos semanas más desde que Gakupo y Kaito se declararon, les había sido bastante difícil el poder controlar sus impulsos ahora que sabían que estaban enamorados el uno del otro. Las miradas furtivas, los gestos, las sonrisas traviesas y dulces, todo estaba a la orden del día entre ellos, pero estaban siempre alerta a que no los descubrieran por ningún motivo. Para Kaito que era tan torpe le era aún más difícil llevar a cabo esa tarea, constantemente se quedaba prendado de la figura de su amado, cometiendo los mismos errores que antes y provocando muchos incidentes desagradables para el resto de la familia, Gakupo no podía hacer más que observar en silencio, cuando las chicas regañaban a Kaito por sus torpezas.

-Kaito-chan… debes ser más cuidadoso, no quiero que sigan tratándote de esa manera por estar siempre tan distraído…- le reprendió Gakupo de manera amable uno de tantos días en los que se encerraban en la habitación de alguno de los dos para conversar y brindarse caricias tranquilamente.

-Pero…Gakupo…es que es muy difícil para mí resistir, me gustaría mucho poder tomarte la mano, o besarte sin miedo…- se defendió el peliazul de manera infantil..

-Lo sé, es un arduo trabajo el poder soportarlo, pero para eso nos encontramos así, ellos creen que somos muy amigos y por eso no nos dicen nada, pero… si por alguna de tus torpezas nos llegaran a descubrir, sería muy muy malo…- Gakupo acariciaba cariñosamente la cabeza de Kaito, depositando luego un pequeño beso en su sien.

-Intentaré controlarme un poco… pero a cambio de eso, ¡tienes que besarme más!- exclamó el menor de forma melosa abrazándose al torso del pelivioleta y estrujándolo con un poco de fuerza.

-¿Que no te es suficiente con todo lo que lo hago ya?-

-No- contestó infantilmente.

-Entonces tendremos que hacer otro tipo de cosas…- esta vez Gakupo susurraba de manera algo sensual, ahora tomando el mentón del peliazul y obligándolo a verle directo al rostro, el cual ahora se mostraba seductor. El color sonrosado predominaba en los pómulos de Kaito ahora, la visión del rostro de su amante mostrándole esa expresión era encantadora y hacía que el ritmo cardíaco acelerara rápidamente.

-¿Otro tipo de cosas?...- preguntó inocente.

El pelivioleta llevó su mano por debajo de la camisa de Kaito, logrando hacer contacto con la piel de su abdomen, y aventurándola lentamente más arriba hasta llegar a tocar el pecho del joven. Kaito dejó salir un casi imperceptible jadeo ante esa acción, pero ahora comprendía perfectamente a lo que Gakupo se refería. Cerró sus ojos, eso realmente lo asustaba, jamás había estado siquiera con una mujer, así que no sabía mucho, y menos el estar con un hombre.

Gakupo rozó las yemas de sus dedos levemente en aquella sedosa piel, llegando a tomar uno de los pezones del joven y comenzando a acariciarlo también de manera lenta, entre tanto el peliazul ahora emitía muchos más de aquellos jadeos pero ahora eran más sonoros. El mayor contempló la expresión de Kaito, y pudo sentir el miedo que tenía a aquella situación. Retiró la mano del cuerpo del joven y lo abrazó fuertemente, Kaito no supo el porqué de ese cambio tan repentino.

-¿Ga...Gakupo?-

-No tienes idea de las ansias que tengo por tomar tu cuerpo, pero esperaré el momento adecuado, ahora no lo es, solo tengo que encontrar un momento más apropiado, y que sea especial….- le besó levemente en los labios - …para que nunca puedas olvidar tu primera vez…-

Miedo; simple, puro y llano miedo, era lo que sentía Kaito en ese momento, realmente quería ser uno con su pareja, darle ese gusto y dejarlo hacerse con su cuerpo, quería ofrecerle todo de sí, pero no podía evitar sentir ese temor que calaba hondo en su ser. Odiaba ser tan miedoso, pero era parte de sí mismo, la sola idea de que eso llegara a pasar le causaba temor, pero pensó en que su amor por el hombre era mucho mayor como para acobardarse por eso, y sin embargo, cada vez que se imaginaba que el momento llegaba un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

-Gakupo… yo no siento que esté listo para algo como eso, es decir, te amo mucho, pero, no creo que pueda hacer una cosa así aún…. –confesó cabizbajo y maldiciéndose interiormente.

-Sé que causa algo de miedo al principio, al ser tu primera vez, pero no te preocupes por eso, ese día me encargaré de que sea agradable e inolvidable para ti…- se puso de pie y le besó la frente de manera tierna. –Ahora me iré a dormir, mañana tenemos que ir al lanzamiento del video- sin esperar respuesta por parte del otro, salió rápidamente de la habitación.

-Pero Gakupo…. – el hombre ya había salido de la habitación. –Ahhh ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- se lamentó. Se puso de pie y se quitó la camisa y el pantalón para reemplazarlos por su pijama con estampado de conos de helado. –El momento adecuado…. ¿No se dá cuenta que ningún momento es adecuado? Es solo que…. Tengo tanto miedo… si duele mucho no sé si podré resistirlo…- el peliazul ahora tenía en sus manos el muñeco de peluche al cual le hablaba siempre que se encontraba solo en su habitación.

-Pero realmente me gustaría cumplirle ese deseo, me gustaría poder hacer cualquier cosa que le dé felicidad, y sacrificar lo que sea por él…aunque…¡da tanto miedo!-ahora apretaba al peluche fuertemente, y se desplomaba sobre la cama.

-Y dice que esperará el mejor momento, pero es el mejor momento para él, y no tengo manera de saber cuándo será…. Puede ser en cualquier momento así que tengo que estar precavido… pero, eso significa que si me quedo a solas con él puede pasar… ¿Ahh qué haré? Si no me quedo con él a solas, no podemos estar juntos, pero si lo hago, puede hacer eso en cualquier momento…- ahora debatía internamente, por algo como eso no quería arruinar la relación que recién comenzaba, pero el miedo le ganaba. Decidió dormir y pensar luego en una solución para su problema.

•••••••••

-Kai-chan, ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Te ves horrible!- exclamó Meiko al ver a Kaito cuando estaban todos sentados a la mesa para el desayuno. El peliazul no había podido dormir en toda la noche, pensando en lo mismo una y otra vez, aunque quería olvidar el problema no podía. Y por esa razón ahora mostraba unas ojeras muy marcadas y una cara de fatiga.

-Es solo que no pude dormir… ninguna razón en especial…- contestó Kaito, tratando de disimular para que nadie, y sobre todo Gakupo, se dieran cuenta de sus preocupaciones.

Miku les sirvió el desayuno y todos comieron tranquilamente, con las habituales conversaciones y risas entre ellos, no se volvió a mencionar el tema de Kaito durante todo el rato. El peliazul tenía que lavar los platos, así que los recogió de la mesa y los llevó al lavatorio, para comenzar con su tarea, mientras los demás volvían a sus ocupaciones. Gakupo se quedó en la cocina.

-¿Porqué no pudiste dormir? ¿Acaso fue por lo que te dije anoche?- preguntó directamente. Nadie se tomaba la molestia de tomar muy en serio todo lo que hacía o decía Kaito, porque en gran parte de las ocasiones eran cosas estúpidas y sin sentido o importancia para los demás, pero Gakupo que ahora estaba pendiente casi las veinticuatro horas del día, del peliazul, notaba de inmediato cuando algo le agobiaba o preocupaba.

-¿eh? ¡Eso! Ja Ja Ja, no no, eso lo olvidé de inmediato, no te preocupes, en serio, no hubo una razón en especial. Seguro comí mucho helado y tenía demasiada energía en la noche. De todas formas hoy me acostaré temprano para recuperar el sueño perdido…- intentó disimular lo mejor que pudo, demostrando una alegre pero algo torpe sonrisa al joven.

-Espero que no me estés mintiendo…. Confiaré en ti- el pelivioleta le devolvió la sonrisa- cuando termines aquí debes prepararte, casi es hora de ir al estudio-anunció antes de salir de la cocina para ocuparse en lo suyo.

El peliazul suspiró y continuó lavando los platos _"a veces, me asusto de cuanto me conoce… a pesar de que no tenemos tanto tiempo de vivir juntos, es más bien como si pudiese ver dentro de mí… como si pudiese leer mi mente y adivinar mis sentimientos… da miedo…"_

•••••••

-¡Muchachos! El rodaje del video fue todo un éxito y realmente quedó excelente, nuevamente les felicito por su gran trabajo- exclamó alegre el director que se encargó del rodaje del video.

-Ahora vamos todos a la sala de proyección para mostrarles como quedó- indicó Satoo-san, el manager del grupo. Era un hombre alto y bien parecido, con el cabello castaño y corto, y los ojos color negro, tenía una mirada penetrante pero era muy amable con todos.

Los vocaloid pasaron a la sala y tomaron asiento, seguidos por el director, el productor, el manager y demás personal que conformaba el equipo. Todos estaban a la expectativa de cómo había quedado el video. Las luces se apagaron y en la pantalla frente a ellos comenzó a proyectarse el video.

Estaban bastante entusiasmados y felices por el resultado, habían hecho un buen trabajo después de todo. Llegaron a la parte en la que Kaito había abrazado a Gakupo mientras estaba vestido de mujer, cuando se proyectó esa parte del video, el pelivioleta que estaba sentado al lado de Kaito, buscó su mano y la tomó entre la propia, apretándola levemente, a lo que el peliazul sonrió de lado y se aferró a la mano de Gakupo también. Como estaba oscuro, nadie podía ver lo que hacían.

Terminó la proyección del video y todos aplaudían, vitoreaban y se felicitaban entre sí por el buen trabajo, estaban muy satisfechos y contentos, y eso les daba muchas ansias y energías para continuar trabajando en lo que más les gustaba.

-¡Bien! Me alegro de que les haya gustado- comenzó Satoo-san ya cuando se encontraba reunido solamente con los vocaloid. – Ahora propongo que vayamos todos a celebrar este éxito, que estoy seguro tendrá gran aceptación del público.- dijo entusiasta y sonriéndoles a más no poder.

-Una historia trágica siempre es bien aceptada por las chicas, y más si el protagonista es un hombre apuesto- agregó Luka mientras volteaba a ver a Gakupo con una sonrisita por unos segundos.

-Y no se olviden de Kaito travesti ja ja ja ja- se burló Meiko, a lo que todos respondieron con risas incluso Kaito, aunque la risa de Gakupo era forzada solamente para que no pensaran que era el amargado del grupo, y para disimular un poco, ya que si siempre se la pasaba defendiendo a Kaito, por más que lo quería, los demás iban a sospechar tarde o temprano.

•••••••

Decidieron ir a un bar restaurante, en donde los menores podían entrar, y Meiko principalmente podría tomar toda la cerveza que quisiera sin inconvenientes. Se encontraban sentados a la mesa todos los vocaloid, junto a Satoo-san y algunos de los miembros del equipo que quisieron acompañarlos, necesitando así dos mesas grandes, en las cuales había servidos gran variedad de platillos distintos y bebidas.

Todos comían, bebían y charlaban animadamente, Kaito y Gakupo se habían sentado lejos uno del otro para guardar apariencias, pero eso no evitaba que de cuando en cuando se dedicaran miradas furtivas.

-Me pregunto ¿cuándo tendremos que hacer otro video? ¡Este fue realmente divertido y me gustaría hacer otro pronto! –comentaba Rin entusiasmada a su hermano.

-Tal vez en el próximo video nosotros seamos los protagonistas, yo ni siquiera salí en este je je- contestó Len, quien celebraba como los demás a pesar de no haber salido en el video. Pero fuera de molestarse, estaba igual de contento que todos los demás por el buen trabajo que había hecho.

-Cierto Len-kun, esperemos que en el próximo video salgas, sería bueno ver que tal actúas- Miku se unió a la conversación de los gemelos.

Por otro lado Meiko se encontraba al lado de Kaito, ya había bebido bastante y estaba levemente sonrojada, pero más escandalosa que de costumbre.

-Kai-chan, ¿por qué no bebes un poco? Vamos, te hará bien, además no me gusta beber sola…- dijo mientras le ofrecía una cerveza al peliazul.

-Meiko-chan, no me gusta la cerveza, además me emborracho muy fácil- contestó el joven, rechazando rotundamente el ofrecimiento de la mujer.

-¡No seas así! Solo una- continuaba insistiendo ahora abrazándose a la cintura de Kaito.

-Pero… bien… -suspiró- Pero solo una…-

-¡Así se habla!- la mujer le ofreció nuevamente el licor a Kaito, quien con desconfianza lo tomó entre sus manos y al ver a Meiko expectante, comenzó a beber poco a poco. Miró de reojo a la mujer y por la expresión que tenía supo perfectamente que quería que bebiera mucho más rápido, por lo que comenzó a beber impulsivamente hasta acabar con el contenido de la lata.

-¡Kaiii-chaaaan que bien! ¡Así es como se bebe!- le vitoreaba la mujer. Aunque Kaito ya comenzaba a sentir el mareo, el licor le afectaba de sobremanera porque nunca lo consumía.

-¡Otra!- dijo Meiko, pasándole una nueva lata.

-Meiko-chan yo no-

-¡Otra!-

-Ahhh…- el joven dio otro suspiro profundo y tomó la lata, la abrió de inmediato y casi sin respirar tomó su contenido completo. La mujer aplaudía alegremente y bebía también, pero Kaito comenzaba a sentirse mal, el mareo le aumentaba y todo le daba vueltas ahora. Su vista y oído se distorsionaron un poco, y un fuerte sonrojo predominaba en su rostro.

-¡Otra!- una vez más Meiko le ofrecía.

-Me... Meiko-ccchhaan, es me… jor… que… ya no..-

-¡Otra!- insistió ella.

-Ya es suficiente, Meiko-dono…- Gakupo que había estado presenciando todo en silencio, se había levantado de su lugar a pararlos antes de que a Kaito le pasara algo malo, podía notar lo mal que le caía la cerveza con sólo ver su rostro.

-Awww Gaku-kun, ¡Eres un aguafiestas!- se quejó Meiko.

-Sí, quizás, pero el pobre de Kaito-san, está ebrio…- Kaito se desplomó sobre la mesa y de paso sobre algunos platos de comida, llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban en la mesa.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Kaito onii-chan?- preguntó Rin alarmada de ver a Kaito en ese estado.

-Solo le dí unas cervezas, pero es demasiado débil- contestó Meiko de mala manera.

-Meiko-nee, sabes que él no bebe licor, le cae muy mal- esta vez Miku reprendió a la mayor, estaba también muy preocupada por el joven.

-Creo que tendré que llevarlo a casa…- Gakupo se agachó para tomar a Kaito y con cuidado limpiarle el rostro con una servilleta y luego pasar el brazo de este por sobre su hombro para poder levantarlo. Kaito apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

-Gakupo nii-chan, te perderás de la celebración- nuevamente la rubia habló.

-Pero no podemos dejar a Kaito nii así, Rin, deja que se lo lleve- le dijo Len a su gemela.

-No se preocupen por mí, me he divertido mucho, pero no puedo dejarlo allí tirado ¿cierto?-

-Cuídense por favor…- Miku continuaba muy preocupada por el peliazul y ahora también se sentía un poco mal de que todos se quedasen aún celebrando y ellos tuviesen que irse.

-Lo haremos, entonces compermiso…- Gakupo hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y salió del lugar, tambaleándose un poco por la culpa de Kaito.

-¡Gakupo-kun es tan bueno! Siempre se preocupa por los demás y nos ayuda a todos- Luka habló esta vez, siempre demostrando abiertamente su admiración por el hombre. Todos continuaron con la celebración, departiendo con los demás miembros del equipo de producción y del estudio, pronto dejaron de preocuparse, sabiendo que Kaito quedaba en buenas manos.

•••••••

-Kaito-chan… reacciona por favor…- Gakupo había llevado a Kaito hasta la casa en un taxi, y con esfuerzos lo adentró en esta llevándolo directamente al baño para lavarle el rostro con agua fría e intentar que se disipara un poco el efecto del licor.

-Está fría…- se quejó.

-Lo sé, pero es necesario para que te recuperes-

-Gaku-chaaaan, ¡te quiero! ¡Mi amor! – Kaito se colgó del cuello del hombre e intentaba besarlo.

-Me gustaría que me dijeras eso estando sobrio, ¡vamos! Solo un poco más de agua y te irás a la cama…- evitaba que el otro le besara.

-Pero… cariñoooo no quiero ir a la ca…- en ese momento Gakupo le sumergió la cara de lleno en el lavatorio que había llenado con agua fría.

-¡Ahhhg no tenías que haber hecho eso! Cof cof –

-Pero funcionó, ahora estás un poco más sobrio…-

-…..-

-¡No te quejes!, mejor ven para secarte…- Gakupo tomó una toalla y comenzó a secar el rostro de Kaito con cuidado mientras este posaba sus manos en el pecho del pelivioleta para mantenerse en pie.

Gakupo guió al peliazul a su habitación en dónde comenzó a quitarle la ropa para ponerle su pijama con estampado de paletas de helado.

-Gakupo… disculpa todo esto, te he causado muchos problemas…-

-No es necesario que te disculpes, me hace muy feliz poder cuidar de ti, además, tenemos tiempo para estar solos y mucho más en privado ahora que no hay nadie en la casa, al menos podré velar tu sueño y eso es suficiente para mí.

-¿Sabes? Le he dado muchas vueltas a lo que me dijiste ayer en la noche, sobre el momento ideal y todo eso…-

-Entonces era cierto, no pudiste dormir por pensar en eso… discúlpame, no era mi intención asustarte, y no la es obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres tampoco-

-¡NO!… no es que no quiera, es solo que me da un poco… me da muchísimo miedo… pero creo que puedo hacer eso si es lo que quieres…-

-Kaito-chan, no te voy a mentir, lo deseo mucho, pero no lo haré si eso te asusta o te causa daño, ya estarás listo algún día-

-El caso es que, siento que el momento adecuado es este…- el sonrojo causado por el licor no hizo más que aumentar al pronunciar esas palabras, tal vez la cerveza le había dado valor, lo único que sabía, era que en ese momento deseaba cumplir con el anhelo de su pareja y que ese era el momento perfecto para él.

-Kai…Kaito…chan, ¿e… estás seguro? No me gustaría hacerlo contigo en ese estado, pienso que no lo disfrutarías.

-Si no lo hacemos ahora dudo que haya otra oportunidad, además, ahora no siento miedo…-

-Si es lo que deseas…- Gakupo que ya le había quitado la camisa a Kaito, llevó sus labios al cuello de este y sus manos al pecho acariciándolo y besándolo suavemente.

-Estoy seguro de que es lo que quiero en este momento…- susurró Kaito lanzando luego un suspiro al sentir las caricias del hombre sobre su muy sensible y virginal piel.

-Te amo…- El pelivioleta besó profundamente a su pareja, aunque estuviese algo ebrio aún, sabía muy bien que tenía la razón, serían pocas las veces que se les presentaría una oportunidad así, y tenía que aprovecharla, esa noche, le haría el amor por primera vez….

Continuará….


	9. Chapter 9

**Holi! Muchísimas gracias por leer mi fanfic! Me hace muy feliz que lo que escribo sea visto por otras personas :D , así que porfavor, si estás leyendo no te olvides de dejar un review**

**Este capítulo contiene lemon así que si no te gusta es mejor que no lo leas. Tampoco es que sea muy buena escribiendolo, pero igual si no te gusta el sexo explícito es mejor que te saltes esta parte xD**

**Capítulo 9**

El único pensamiento que pasaba por la mente de Gakupo en ese momento, era el de brindarle el mayor placer posible a Kaito, al ser su primera vez, deseaba que para él fuera una experiencia digna de recordar. Que mucho tiempo después de que hubiese ocurrido, el sentimiento al recordarla fuese una profunda felicidad y cariño, que fuese un momento único e irrepetible en su vida, y que nunca fuese capaz de olvidad. Quería con sus labios escribir su historia en la piel pálida y tersa de su pareja, que cada centímetro de su cuerpo que los propios dedos recorrieran pudieran percibir el intenso amor que sentía en ese momento, y que de ese modo, quedara grabada en ese cuerpo la huella de la pasión.

Mientras sus labios avanzaban rozando levemente desde el cuello hasta el pecho del peliazul, este dejaba salir tenues suspiros que brotaban de su boca, se estremecía, el solo toque de esos finos labios hacía que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, jamás en su vida había sentido algo así. Deseó en ese momento no estar ebrio y poder disfrutar plenamente del momento, pero sabía muy bien que estando sobrio el miedo le ganaría. Ya habría alguna nueva ocasión para repetirlo, cuando el temor se hubiese esfumado por completo. Ahora solo le importaba estar lo más alerta posible, y tratar de equlibrar sus sentidos. No quería llegar a arruinar el momento.

-Si sientes que no quieres hacerlo, si te da temor, sólo dímelo y pararé de inmediato…- le susurró el pelivioleta antes de continuar. Kaito solamente asintió con la cabeza y se le quedó viendo fijamente al rostro. Ese hombre era hermoso, por donde quiera que se le mirara, no encontraba imperfección alguna en ese rostro. Sus ojos eran profundos y expresivos, como si ocultaran mil secretos. Su aroma era embriagador, sentía que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento, y aún así, lo único que pasaba por la mente del peliazul era el de estar despierto el de sentir cada caricia, cada roce, cada beso, vívidamente.

Gakupo continuó besando el pecho de Kaito, dejando finos hilos de saliva al pasar de un lado al otro y bajar al vientre, mientras sus manos recorrían los costados del pelivioleta, acariciando cada centímetro que pudiesen alcanzar de manera muy sutil. Mas luego sus labios atraparon uno de los pezones del joven, succionado suavemente y jugueteando con su lengua alrededor de este, a lo que Kaito respondía con gemidos más sonoros, y aferrándose ahora a los hombros de su pareja.

-Veo que te está gustando…- el pelivioleta había llevado su rostro nuevamente a la altura del oído de Kaito, para murmurarle con voz profunda, la cual hacía conmover cada fibra del cuerpo del peliazul, esa voz dulce y melódica se adentraba en su ser y retumbaba por todo su cuerpo haciéndole estremecer, y experimentar sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas para él.

-Quiero más… quiero sentir más por favor…- pidió sumiso mientras le mostraba al pelivioleta un rostro completamente ruborizado a causa del alcohol y el encanto. Gakupo observó esa expresión, grabándola en su memoria para siempre, pensaba que nunca sería capaz de olvidar el suplicante rostro de su amado, aunque muy bien sabía que pronto sería espectador de muchas más expresiones diferentes por parte de este.

Obediente a los ruegos, deslizó su mano afablemente hasta la parte baja del cuerpo de Kaito, la cual aún no había sido despojada de sus prendas. Movió su mano por sobre la tela masajeando y estimulando tan solo un poco, y aún así ya podía sentir como comenzaba a endurecerse. Kaito dejaba salir más gemidos, era bastante vergonzoso para él, pero no podía controlarlos, de modo que pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Gakupo acercándolo hacia sí para besarle y poder de ese modo acallar un podo los sonidos que involuntariamente emitía.

Gakupo introdujo su lengua en la cálida boca del contrario comenzando un juego con la del peliazul, mientras su mano no cesaba el estímulo en la entrepierna de este. Podía sentir como el cuerpo del joven se conmocionaba con cada caricia, y como de cuando en cuando Kaito le mordía levemente el labio cuando era víctima de mucho placer. Eso le agradaba a Gakupo.

Al fin se separaron del beso, Gakupo le dedicó una tierna sonrisa antes de empujarlo para que quedara totalmente recostado sobre la cama, y de inmediato bajó su rostro a la parte inferior del peliazul. Con un rápido movimiento de su dedo, quitó el botón del pantalón, y luego de mostrarle una pícara sonrisa a Kaito quien observaba inmóvil, tomó la cremallera entre sus dientes para bajarla lentamente.

-Ga…Gakupo…- Kaito de inmediato cubrió sus ojos con las manos, ahora era víctima de una profunda vergüenza. Gakupo sonrió nuevamente, encantado por las inocentes acciones del joven.

-Apenas comenzamos…- anunció con voz tenue para deshacerse totalmente de las prendas que cubrían al peliazul. A lo cual, este solamente apretó sus manos contra su rostro. Gakupo subió nuevamente para apartar las manos de Kaito.

-Quiero que veas esto…- besó tiernamente la frente del joven y bajó una vez más. Tomó el miembro de este con una mano, y cerciorándose de que el otro estuviese viendo, llevó sus labios hasta la punta en donde depositó un beso leve. Kaito sentía que moriría de vergüenza, pero aún así no volvió a cubrir su rostro, a como el otro le había pedido.

Gakupo comenzó a lamer la erección lentamente desde su nacimiento hasta la punta unas cuantas veces, a lo que el peliazul ahora dejaba escapar roncos gemidos , entrecerrando sus ojos a causa del placer.

-Ahh Gakupo… se siente… muy bien…- confesó entre suspiros mientras el otro continuaba lamiendo de esa tortuosa manera. Mas luego se decidió por introducir la erección de lleno en su boca, succionándole, y moviendo su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás, ahora de una forma mucho más violenta que anteriormente. Kaito no hallaba que hacer con sus manos, se aferró a la sábana bajo sí, su espalda se arqueaba y sentía un calor que le quemaba en su parte baja, pero pensaba en lo gentiles y cuidadosos de los movimientos del otro, alcanzó a sonreír un poco ante ese pensamiento, el de saber que su pareja intentaba ser lo más amable posible con él.

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos; el placer, la felicidad, la vergüenza. Todo era un conjunto de sentimientos y emociones que se revolvían en su interior, largó un gemido profundo y sonoro antes de ver todas esas sensaciones culminadas, derramando su cálida esencia directamente en la boca de su amante.

Gakupo sonrió satisfecho luego de tragar la semilla que el pelivioleta había depositado en su boca. Una vez más subió a besar a Kaito, el cual respiraba aceleradamente. Kaito sintió los suaves labios de su pareja sobre los propios y el extraño sabor de su propia esencia, un sabor fuerte que jamás había probado y que le pareció nada agradable. Llevó sus manos a la ancha espalda del pelivioleta, acariciando y aferrándose a él con fuerza. Deseaba tenerlo cada vez más cerca de sí, todo lo que pudiese. Pero no pudo tenerlo por mucho tiempo, pronto se vió abandonado nuevamente por este.

-Gakupo…- el pelivioleta ahora se ocupaba de deshacerse prenda por prenda de su propia ropa. Kaito solo podía observar deslumbrado, cómo la tela caía agraciadamente, dejando al descubierto aquel hermoso y bien formado cuerpo, con piel de porcelana. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, como si quisiese abarcar lo más posible de aquella sublime visión. Asombrándose aún más cuando el hombre desató su largo cabello, dejando que callera naturalmente por sobre sus hombros, dándole un aspecto aún más bello, lo cual no creía el menor que fuese posible.

El pelivioleta una vez más se acercó a Kaito, tomándolo esta vez entre sus brazos y aferrándolo a su cuerpo fuertemente, para susurrar a su oído suavemente:

-Voy a prepararte un poco…- anunció, aunque el peliazul, ignorante en todo sentido en cuanto a ese tipo de asuntos se trataban, no entendió a qué se refería. Kaito se vió nuevamente acostado sobre la cama y esta vez Gakupo tomaba cada una de las piernas de él con sus manos para separar un poco.

-¿Qué harás?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Gakupo se limitó a sonreír amable y dulcemente, y llevó uno de sus dedos a la propia boca para lamerlo y enseguida llevarlo hasta la entrada de Kaito, tocándo superficialmente y luego comenzando a introducirlo muy lentamente.

-A..ahh…ahhg..Ga... Gakupo…-

-Resiste tan solo un poco…- Kaito sintió como el dedo invasor comenzaba a moverse en su interior. No era una sensación agradable y de hecho era demasiado incómoda y ahora sentía un poco de dolor. Cerró sus ojos los cuales estaban inundados de lágrimas y llevó su mano a la propia boca para morder uno de sus dedos y así intentar silenciar los vergonzosos sonidos que surgían solos de su interior.

-Sólo un poco más…- el pelivioleta movía su dedo en el cálido interior, con la única finalidad de dilatar su entrada para lo próximo que estaba por recibir. Cuando sintió que ya estaba preparado, retiró su dedo con sumo cuidado. Llevó su otra mano al rostro de Kaito para acariciarle y limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Quiero que me mires…- pidió firme pero suavemente. El peliazul obedeció de inmediato, restregó un poco sus ojos con el dorso de las manos y observó al hombre frente a sí, que ya acercaba su miembro peligrosamente a la propia entrada.

-Ha… hazlo con cuidado… por favor…- pidió resignado a lo inevitable, el miedo le había atacado de nuevo, talvez ya no estaba tan ebrio después de todo, pero sabía que no había marcha atrás.

-No te preocupes, no te lastimaré… Gakupo posó la punta de su erección en la entrada del peliazul y en seguida comenzó a penetrar lento y con sumo cuidado.

-Duele… ahhh... Gakupo… duele mucho…- las lágrimas ahora incontrolables salían nuevamente de los ojos de Kaito, quien sentía un gran dolor. Buscó abrazarse al cuerpo de Gakupo, y este al ver lo que el otro deseaba, lo rodeó con sus brazos acercándolo a su cuerpo. Comenzó a mover su parte baja lentamente hacia atrás y hacia adelante, teniendo todo el cuidado posible para causar el menor dolor posible.

Kaito lloraba sin consuelo, sus uñas ya se clavaban en la espalda del contrario y toda clase de gemidos brotaban de su boca, Gakupo buscó besarle para distraerle un poco del dolor. El pelivioleta sentía su miembro perfectamente acogido en el estrecho interior del joven, y su cuerpo le dictaba ir más rápido, a lo cual obedeció. Podía sentir las uñas de Kaito clavarse en su espalda, pero fuera de hacerle detenerse, esto le excitaba mucho más.

Ahora Gakupo también gemía y jadeaba, tuvo que dejar de besar a Kaito y ocuparse del movimiento de su cuerpo, procurando no ser muy brusco pero el placer era incontrolable y solo deseaba más y más. Kaito por su parte sentía que su interior se destrozaba, y por ese motivo aún no podía dejar de sollozar. Mas poco a poco la sensación se volvía mucho más placentera. Las embestidas del contrario llegaban profundas en su interior, logrando de cuando en cuando tocar un punto que le hacía estremecer y desear que no cesara de moverse dentro de sí.

Aún el dolor era grande, pero esta nueva sensación de placer y excitación le ganaba. El peliazul comenzó a mover también su parte baja, procurando que cada estocada que el otro le brindaba llegara lo más profundo posible. Ya no clavaba sus uñas, más continuaba abrazado con fuerza al cuerpo del otro. Ahora que el dolor se había esfumado casi por completo, podía percibir su aroma, sentir su piel que ahora se encontraba bañada en sudor, y disfrutar plenamente del choque de sus pegajosos cuerpos una y otra vez. Sentía que los dos jamás podrían estar más unidos.

-Gaku…po, te amo… te amo…te amo…- deseaba gritarlo, mas su voz solo alcanzaba a susurrar, pero era suficiente para que el otro escuchara. Gakupo aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas una vez más, profundizando lo más posible, y víctima de un placer insoportable, esta vez fue él quien vertió el cálido líquido directamente en el interior del peliazul, causando que los dos gimieran fuertemente al unísono.

-Ta…también… te amo… - con un poco de esfuerzo salió del interior de su amante, dejando la estela de su esencia sobre la sábana, se recostó de inmediato al lado de Kaito quien respiraba aceleradamente, y alcanzó su rostro para besarle nuevamente.

Kaito recibió ese beso con gusto, ahora sonreía mucho, se acurrucó en el pecho de Gakupo, logrando escuchar el rápido palpitar del corazón de este.

-Duele…. Duele mucho, pero, lo disfruté…. Y ahora me siento como un tonto por haber tenido tanto miedo antes…- confesó bastante avergonzado, porque aunque aún sentía su interior ardiente y un dolor bastante agudo, también había sido presa de un placer inexplicable, inigualable y jamás sentido por él, así que estaba muy contento por eso, porque no fue tan terrible como se lo esperaba.

-Intenté ser lo menos brusco posible, disculpa si te dolió demasiado, no quería hacerte daño… Pero estoy muy feliz de poder haberlo hecho al fin, no sabes cuantas veces anhelé este día, y fue mucho mejor de lo que soñé que sería…- sonreía tiernamente mientras acariciaba al joven y le rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Estoy muy cansado…- ahora los párpados le pesaban al peliazul y fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente, a pesar de que luchaba por estar despierto y no arruinar ese momento. Pero se sentía demasiado bien allí acunado entre los brazos del hombre al que amaba, la calidez de su cuerpo y el sonido de su corazón eran como un somnífero, y poco a poco fue arrastrado hasta el reino de Morfeo. Gakupo no dijo nada hasta que el otro estuvo dormido del todo, sabía que debía estar agotado y aún bajo el efecto del licor. Besó la frente de Kaito y se acomodó para dormir junto a él el resto de la noche.

•••••••

-¡Gakupo-san! ¿Do… dormiste con Kaito-san?...- Miku iba pasando a la mañana siguiente, frente a la habitación de Kaito justo en el instante en que Gakupo salía de allí.

-¡Mi… Miku-dono! Eh… yo, este… ¡sí! Lo que pasa es que estaba tan ebrio que se puso a llorar porque no quería que le dejara solo….- mintió el hombre.

-Ahh ya veo… eres demasiado bueno con él, deberías de dejar de mimarlo tanto… aunque toda la culpa la tiene Meiko nee-san… En fin, el baño está libre ahora, es mejor que te apresures antes de que te quiten el lugar- la chica sonrió radiante y se dirigió alegremente hacia su propia habitación.

Gakupo suspiró aliviado por haber sido capaz de engañarla y también se dirigió a su habitación para tomar un cambio de ropa limpio. Entró al baño y comenzó a dejar correr el agua sobre su cuerpo, lavando todo rastro de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, salvo lo que se había quedado grabado en su mente que sería imborrable para el resto de su vida. Repasaba una y otra vez lo acontecido la noche anterior y una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

-Gakupo nii-san! Gakupooooo niii-saaaaaan!- Len tocaba a la puerta del baño, hacía rato que el mayor no salía y habían muchos que aún estaban esperando su turno para utilizar el baño y estaban ya molestos de que el pelivioleta no saliera.

El hombre salió del baño a medio vestir y aún mojado, sumamente sonrojado.

-Discúlpenme, discúlpenme, prometo no volver a ser una molestia para ustedes- mientras decía eso hacía varias reverencias exageradas y corrió a su habitación al terminar la frase, se había quedado como en trance por estar pensando en lo que había ocurrido y no se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo.

-Tengo que ser más cuidadoso, me comporto como Kaito-chan….- se sentó frente al espejo a desenredar su cabello con el cepillo, y pronto se quedó nuevamente en trance recordando con cara de tonto.

-¡Dios! ¿Qué me ocurre?... fue bueno, fue muy bueno, pero he tenido mejores… y aún así… nunca alguna vez ha sido como esta… es diferente el hacerlo con amor verdadero que solo por placer… -

•••••••

-Oye Gaku-kun… ¿Kai –chan está muerto o qué demonios tiene?- a la hora del almuerzo Meiko preguntaba por el peliazul quien no había dado señales de vida en todo el día. En realidad estaba preocupada porque sabía muy bien que era la culpable del deplorable estado en que había quedado Kaito, y por eso quería saber si se encontraba muy mal, pensaba en compensarlo después regalándole cinco litros de helado.

-Bueno, sabes que le cae muy mal el licor, pero estoy seguro de que pronto despertará, es cuestion de esperar. No te preocupes que no tiene nada malo- contestó con una sonrisa amable, disimulaba perfectamente la realidad de lo que sabía había ocurrido.

-Ahhh ¡Por Dios! Creo que nunca podré sentarme de nuevo… no sabía que hacer eso iba a ser tan malo…duele… mi pobre trasero!- Kaito se lamentaba en su habitación, moría de hambre y quería bañarse, pero cuando intentaba caminar lo hacía de manera graciosa.

-Quiero salir… ¿Qué haré? Todo es culpa de Gakupo… pero ya verá! Me vengaré de alguna forma… Es que nunca me dijo que esto iba a pasar!- revolvía su cabello con desespero al no saber que hacer. Sería un largo día hasta que pudiera salir de su habitación.

-Quiero comer heladoooo….-

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Una vez más nos leemos xD, ya muy pronto llegamos al último capítulo que tengo escrito por el momento que es el 12 y por eso no los quiero subir tan rápido, al menos para esta página quiero tener una reserva xD. Quiero agradecer a todos quienes lo leen y mucho más a quienes se toman un minuto para dejar un review, es muy valioso para mí-**

**Este capítulo está bastante "telenovelezco", una "propuesta indecente por parte de Gakupo", al fin las cosas con Luka quedan claras, como siempre preocupaciones para Kaito y un nuevo obstáculo debido a una persona importante para ellos. Todo esto y más a continuación!... bueno exageré… pero espero que sea del agrado de quien lo lea :D.**

**Capítulo 10**

Habían pasado algunos días desde el encuentro que tuvieron Kaito y Gakupo. El peliazul le reclamó al otro por el deplorable estado en que lo había dejado, pero terminó perdonándolo con solo unas palabras bonitas y unas cuantas caricias por parte del joven pelivioleta. Kaito siempre caía víctima de sus encantos, era algo que no podía evitar. Aunque también Gakupo se disculpó bastante y se sentía apenado de haberle hecho daño a pesar de que intentó ser lo más gentil posible, pero resultó que el cuerpo de Kaito era demasiado delicado, aunque ese pensamiento hacía que Gakupo quisiera poseerlo nuevamente, no tenían la oportunidad, y tampoco deseaba acosarlo con el tema, mucho menos después de todo lo que le había reclamado al respecto, supuso que fue una experiencia poco agradable para el peliazul y por eso no deseaba volverlo a hacer pasar por aquello tan pronto, así que por el bien de su relación, reprimiría todo deseo hasta que llegara el momento adecuado, aunque eso no fuera del todo bueno.

Los días continuaban transcurriendo tranquilos en la casa, no tenían mucho trabajo puesto que el nuevo video había sido lanzado al mercado y había sido todo un éxito. Una presentación ocasional, alguna firma de autógrafos en un centro comercial o una obra de caridad, era lo que estaba programado en la agenda del grupo, mientras pasaba la fiebre del nuevo video, no tenían que esforzarse demasiado con el trabajo y por tanto tendrían muchísimo tiempo libre.

Tanto Kaito como Gakupo hubiesen deseado aprovechar ese tiempo, para poder pasarlo juntos, Kaito soñaba con poder salir a una cita con el otro, talvez a algún lugar lejos, de incógnito para que no los reconocieran. Era muy inconveniente el ser cantantes famosos ya que constantemente las miradas estaban sobre ellos y no podían salir tranquilamente sin ser acosados por los fanáticos. Frecuentemente Kaito era víctima de ataques de celos al observar a un sonriente y seductor Gakupo, mostrando todos sus encantos a las chicas que eran sus fans, aunque todo tenía que guardárselo, a fin de que no los descubrieran.

Por ese motivo, Kaito le propuso al pelivioleta que salieran a algún lugar a tener una cita como una pareja normal, un comentario bastante fuera de lugar puesto que ellos no lo eran. Gakupo rió y acarició la mejilla de su amante suavemente antes de contestarle, siempre mostrando una calma y hermosa expresión en su rostro.

-Últimamente, aunque sea solo en la casa, pasamos casi todo nuestro tiempo libre juntos, no quiero que haya el menor riesgo de que nos descubran y es por eso que se me ha ocurrido una buena forma de desviar la atención de cualquiera que nos pueda evidenciar, al menos por un buen tiempo para que podamos después dedicarnos a nosotros...-

-¿Un plan?... Gakupo, ¡Dime! ¿Dime que es? estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de que podamos estar juntos...- el peliazul no tenía idea de lo que el otro le propondría, pero estaba seguro de que haría lo que fuese que le pidiera, por más descabellada que fuera la idea.

-Debemos, comenzar a salir con personas...-

-Comenzar a salir...¡¿Con salir... te refieres a ..salir salir? ¿Como pareja?-

-Exactamente, claro que nosotros sabremos que es verdad, aunque no sería necesario el establecerse con una persona si no quieres, solo tendrías que salir un día con una chica, días después con otra y yo haría lo mismo, Solamente para despistar tanto a los medios como a los mismos miembros de nuestro grupo...- explicó pacientemente, mientras le sonreía y levantaba el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

-¡No quiero! No voy a permitirlo, no quiero verte con otra persona, sea hombre o mujer... no soporto siquiera ver como le sonríes a los fans... simplemente no soportaría el verte con otras personas...-ahora comenzaba a hablar en voz fuerte y a sollozar un poco. El peliazul era demasiado inseguro de sí mismo por un lado, el más mínimo indicio de poder perder el amor de Gakupo era suficiente para hacerlo sufrir.

-No entiendes?, esto nos servirá en un futuro. Las personas no son tontas Kaito-chan, el otro día Meiko-dono me preguntó porqué pasaba tanto tiempo contigo, encerrados en nuestras habitaciones, y yo tuve que mentir y decirle que te ayudaba a practicar tu canto porque deseabas pedir a la producción que te permitieran sacar un sencillo. Y ella ahora está emocionada pensando en que tuviste iniciativa y mostrarás una canción nueva... hasta le hice prometer que no le diría a nadie porque era súper secreto y ella lo creyó... pero no podemos seguir así por mucho tiempo, porque la mentira se nos puede caer-

-Pero... me duele, me duele mucho pensar en que te puedes llegar a enamorar de cualquiera de esas personas con las que saldrás, y entonces me dejarías...el solo pensarlo...- Kaito no terminó la frase, de inmediato las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar solas y luchaba infructuosamente por contenerlas.

-Kaito...- Gakupo tomó bruscamente el rostro del peliazul con su mano y con la otra apartó las de Kaito para hacerlo mirarle al rostro-... Mírame, quiero que me mires por favor…-el menor levantó su vista y posó sus cristalinos orbes en la figura del rostro del hombre que le hablaba ahora firmemente. -... promete, que nunca volverás a dudar de mí ni de tí... quiero que prometas eso, porque yo puedo asegurarte que no hay nadie en este mundo que pueda hacer que yo te deje de amar, porque yo te puedo asegurar que en este mundo no hay fuerza que pueda lograr que mi amor por tí termine, y que por el contrario por cada día que pasa este crece y crece más... porque yo veo cosas en tí, cualidades, que ni tú mismo aprecias, y es por esa desconfianza hacia tí mismo que tienes esos temores, pero quiero que sepas que aunque tengas mil defectos, yo amo todos y cada uno de ellos, y aunque no te sientas merecedor, de ello, soy yo el que debería estar agradecido de que me dejes estar en tu vida y que me ames tan fervientemente como lo haces, al punto de llorar por el solo pensar en que deje de amarte...- Kaito no podía articular palabras tras ese discurso, y la única forma en que su cuerpo reaccionó, fue para abrazar fuertemente al hombre.

Gakupo rodeó el cuerpo de su amado con sus brazos, tratando de brindarle y transmitirle ese sentimiento de afecto y protección que albergaba. Tratando de que el otro sintiese confianza y seguridad en él y en los sentimientos que tenía por el peliazul. Gakupo no encontraba de qué otras maneras podía decirle que tanto lo amaba, para él era indescriptible, difícil de transmitir solo con hechos o con palabras, quería y necesitaba en ese momento, alguna manera de poder comunicarle el amor tan infinito que sentía por él, y la frustración de no hallar esa manera le invadió. Continuó abrazando con firmeza el cuerpo del sollozante Kaito por largo rato, hasta que este mismo se separó del abrazo para alcanzar los labios del pelivioleta con los propios y besarle dulcemente. El pelivioleta comprendió en ese instante, que no tenía que buscar ya una manera, porque había logrado con la calidez de su abrazo y sus palabras, darle a entender su mensaje al peliazul. La paz nuevamente regresó a él.

-Disculpa... Gakupo, prometo que no dudaré de tí, prometo no hacer más dramas respecto a esto, y como dije antes, haré todo lo que me pidas, si me pides que salga con otras personas es lo que haré, y si tengo que besar a otra persona, si tengo que presentarla como mi pareja ante el mundo solo para que no nos descubran y poder estar contigo lo haré, por que ahora estoy seguro de que nada puede alejarnos... y quiero agradecerte por eso también...- ahora el peliazul mostraba una bella sonrisa nuevamente, una sonrisa que iluminaba el lugar y que calaba hondo en el corazón de Gakupo, logrando causarle una alegría inmensa, un furor indescriptible e interminable y la sensación de que aunque se presentasen muchos obstáculos en sus caminos, al final todo iba a salir bien.

•••••••

-Ga…Gakupo-san… ¡no puedes! Simplemente no puedes hacerme esto… por favor, tú sabes que es lo que yo siento por ti, creí que tendría alguna oportunidad…- la chica pelirosa comenzó a llorar, no lograba comprender el curso de las acciones del hombre, puesto que ella se le había confesado hacía bastante tiempo.

-Luka-dono, por favor… yo ya te había dicho que no podía corresponderte, simplemente no siento nada por ti y quiero que me disculpes, siempre serás una buena amiga, compañera de trabajo y parte de mi familia, solamente así es como te veo…- explicaba el pelivioleta pacientemente, con una expresión calma a pesar de que estaba profundamente conmocionado por los reclamos de la joven, que si bien no tenían mucho fundamento puesto que él la había rechazado con anterioridad, aún así le dolía bastante tener que hacerlo nuevamente, pero muy bien sabía que a la joven le dolería muchísimo más el saber toda la verdad del porqué Gakupo no podía corresponder a su amor.

-Pero… pensé en que si me esforzaba podría agradarte y que si me dabas la oportunidad podrías llegar a enamorarte de mí…- la chica limpiaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo de seda color rosa que siempre llevaba. Ella había reaccionado de esa manera al enterarse que Gakupo estaba saliendo con una chica que no era ni conocida, ni mucho menos famosa,no sabía su procedencia, quién era, o como Gakupo la había conocido, simplemente un día que el pelivioleta salió, ella le preguntó que si podía acompañarlo y este la rechazó, aún así Luka lo siguió y lo vió en una cita con la extraña.

Aunque eso no fué todo, rápidamente los medios lo captaron junto a esa joven y salió en reportajes en varias revistas de farándula. Estuvo rápidamente evidenciado y fue por eso que le contó ese día a toda la familia de su relación, y por ello tenía ahora a Luka reclamándole.

-¡Luka-san! Creí haber sido lo suficientemente claro la primera vez… te dije que me era imposible ahora y en cualquier momento llegar a amarte porque no te veo nada más que como una hermana, y las personas no se enamoran de su familia. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que salir….- el pelivioleta tuvo que hablarle fría y seriamente, aunque le doliera sería la única forma en la que ella entendería.

-Gakupo-san….- nuevamente no podía contener las lágrimas, se limitó a observar como el hombre que amaba se alejaba de ella, teniéndolo tan cerca todo el tiempo, pero siendo inalcanzable al fin y al cabo. Se dio cuenta al fin, que ni esforzándose al máximo, ni sacrificándose, ni cambiando de mil maneras, algún día llegaría siquiera a gustarle a Gakupo, y mucho menos que este llegara a amarla. Allí sola en la habitación del joven, se quedó mientras lo observaba partir a los brazos de una desconocida que no tenía ni su voz, ni su encanto, ni su belleza pero que al fin y al cabo había logrado captar la atención de su amado, cosa que ella jamás podría hacer.

•••••••••

-Luka-chan, tengo algo que contarte…- una semana después de ese incidente, Miku se reunió con Luka que estaba en la sala de la casa, leyendo una revista.

-Miku-chan ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó esta curiosa de lo que fuese que la menor le tuviese que contar.

-Es solo que me enteré que Gakupo-san, terminó con la señorita con la que salía, pero ahora está saliendo con otra diferente…- un poco desconfiada y nerviosa, Miku decidió comentarle la noticia a su amiga. Ella bien sabía lo que había ocurrido, todos los de la casa lo sabían, pero no comentaron nunca al limitaron a callar y hacer como si nada pasara, incluso Luka y Gakupo actuaban como si nada hubiese pasado, pero todos sabían que a Luka le iba a afectar cualquier cosa que se refiriera a eso, aunque Miku decidió contarle las nuevas circunstancias, solo para que no tomaran por sorpresa a la pelirosa.

-¿Ah si? Bien por él…- comentó indiferente ante el comentario que recién le comunicaron. Aunque lo cierto era que contenía las ganas de llorar. Era el simple hecho de que Gakupo no le correspondía no porque estuviese enamorado de otra persona, si no porque había resultado ser un mujeriego. Si él hubiera amado a la primera joven, Luka hubiese entendido un poco más, ya que ella sabía que nadie podía mandar en los asuntos del corazón, pero solamente se trataba de que el hombre que ella amaba, disfrutaba de las mujeres pero no las amaba. Saber eso le carcomía y le dolía, pero no podía hacer nada más que fingir que no le importaba.

-Lamento haberte interrumpido, es solo que creí que querrías saberlo…- Miku estaba sorprendida de la reacción de la chica, y avergonzada por haber llegado a contarle eso, puesto que de seguro Luka estaba intentando olvidar su amor por Gakupo, pensó en consolar su llanto y ayudarle, apoyándola, pero ella se mostraba fría e indiferente.

-No tienes que disculparte, agradezco tu interés, pero ya sabes, yo soy la maravillosa Megurine Luka y no me puedo dejar abatir por simplezas como esta…. ¡Debo estar siempre alegre y bella para que mis fans estén felices!- exclamó ahora con una muy bien actuada alegría...

-Ya veo, entonces me alegro de que te sientas así, aunque sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo…. Entonces no te quito más tiempo… si me disculpas…- Miku salió de la habitación, sin saber como sentirse en ese momento, entonces fue cuando pasó frente a la habitación de Kaito y este estaba golpeando su almohada y llorando, como era distraído, tenía su puerta abierta.

-Kaito-san… ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Porqué lloras?- preguntó la chica alarmada sin pedir siquiera permiso para entrar.

-Mi… ¡Miku-chan!- Kaito inmediatamente limpió en vano sus lágrimas porque la menor ya había visto todo el espectáculo que había estado montando.

-¿Qué te ocurrió, algo malo acaso, puedo ayudarte en algo?- la joven continuaba preocupada ahora por Kaito, y esperaba poder hacer algo para ayudarle fuese lo que fuese que estuviera ocurriéndole.

-¡No es nada! No te preocupes, es solo que… el helado de chocolate se acabó y quería comerlo…- se apresuró a mentir.

-Viniendo de ti no me extraña que sea eso…- la chica le sonrió y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose directamente a la cocina y abriendo el congelador, percatándose de que en realidad había todo un recipiente nuevo de helado de chocolate.

"_¿Qué les ocurre a todos en esta casa?"_ lo que le dolía a la joven era el hecho de que nadie se dejaba ayudar por ella aunque tuviese todas las buenas intenciones de hacerlo.

-Lo siento Miku-chan, pero no puedo contarte de mis problemas…- murmuró Kaito en su habitación, luego de que Miku se hubo ido. Lo cierto era que estaba muy alterado, ya desde la primera vez que había visto a Gakupo muy sonriente con una mujer, había sentido muchos celos y tristeza, pero que los medios se lo recalcaran y que para colmo estuviese arruinando su reputación, quedando como un mujeriego ante el mundo, era demasiado.

"_Gakupo, ya no quiero que hagas esto… ¡es tan injusto! ¿Por qué nada puede ser fácil? Me gustaría poder tomar su mano y besarlo y poder decirle a las personas que es a quién amo y que él me ama a mí, pero en cambio tengo que verlo con todas esas chicas, y para colmo, ver como intentan destruir su carrera, y todo esto es por mi culpa…si fuese una mujer todo esto sería muy sencillo…" _ Esta vez, Kaito se aseguró de cerrar la puerta, mas esta vez se sentó sobre su cama abrazando a su muñeco de peluche mientras lloraba aún más.

-Sé que le prometí que confiaría en él, pero… no me gusta la idea de que pueda enamorarse de alguna de esas mujeres, él me dijo que era gay y que siempre lo ha sido, pero… y si cambia de opinión…- continuaba atormentándose con todos esos pensamientos, Kaito era demasiado inseguro de sí mismo, a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que aún no terminaba de asimilar que Gakupo y él realmente eran pareja, aunque no pudieran decirlo a los demás, el que estuviesen juntos era una realidad que para Kaito aún parecía un sueño.

•••••••

-Gakupo-san, debo hablar contigo…- Satoo-san, el manager del grupo citó un día en el estudio a Gakupo solo, para hablar seriamente con él, estaba realmente preocupado por la situación que se había venido dando con respecto a los extraños y repentinos encuentros del pelivioleta con distintas señoritas a lo largo del último mes.

-Satoo-dono, sé que es lo que me va a decir, sé que los medios están ensuciando mucho mi nombre, pero eso no me importa, confío en que con mi voz y mi talento, los fans me serán fieles diga lo que se diga de mí…- se defendió incluso antes de que el otro hombre pudiese comunicarle de sus preocupaciones.

-Gakupo… sabes, los chismes de los medios van y vienen y a veces las personas olvidan fácilmente, pero un hombre tan apuesto como tú, que tiene tantas fans especialmente femeninas, debería de cuidarse más de este tipo de escándalos. No hablamos solo de tu carrera como cantante, hablamos de tu vida misma, hay muchas personas extremistas, y muchos locos en este mundo…- hablaba pacientemente y a decir verdad su rostro y tono de voz denotaban hasta dulzura al hablar con el pelivioleta. Satoo-san se puso de pie y caminó desde la silla de su lado del escritorio en su oficina, hasta la silla del otro lado que estaba ocupada por Gakupo, se acercó a él con expresión indulgente y posó su mano suavemente sobre la del pelivioleta.

-Lo que más me preocupa es tu bienestar, no podría soportar que te ocurriera algo malo…-Gakupo retiró su mano de debajo de la del hombre enseguida y se le quedó observando estupefacto por unos cuantos segundos antes de poder reaccionar.

-Satoo-dono, no se preocupe, intentaré cuidarme de ahora en adelante…- se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia ante el manager – Si me disculpa y si no tiene nada más que decirme me retiro…-

-Eso es todo por el momento, estén esperando nuevas noticias acerca del siguiente proyecto que tenemos para ustedes-

-Entonces con su permiso…-

-¡Gakupo-san!- el pelivioleta que ya estaba en la puerta volteó a ver cuando el hombre le llamó.

-¿Sí? Satoo-dono…-

-Recuerda que eres muy importante para muchas personas, y mucho más para mí…- el hombre sonrió amablemente a Gakupo, Satoo era un hombre bastante bien parecido que cuando sonreía lograba dar esa expresión de galán de película que era capaz de encantar a cualquiera. Ante ese comentario, Gakupo se sonrojó tan solo un poco, hizo una nueva reverencia leve con la cabeza y salió rápidamente del lugar.

"_Este hombre… no quiero pensar que tenga otro tipo de intenciones…"_

_**Continuará…**_


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola! Hace mucho tiempo no actualizaba el fanfic, en realidad desde que hice el capítulo doce, dejé de escribirlo, o mejor dicho desde la mitad del doce, jeje. Pero ahora que al fin estoy en vacaciones voy a intentar sacudirme la pereza y sacar mis ideas para continuarlo, al fin y al cabo tampoco es demasiado imaginativo jeje. Gracias a las personas que lo leen, de verdad me hace feliz saber que lo hacen y que lo disfrutan que es lo más importante. **

**En este capítulo... bueno mejor léanlo ustedes mismos jeje**

**Capítulo 11**

-Tan solo tienes que ser agradable, sonreír y decir algunas cosas bonitas. La llevas a un lugar interesante, y luego se despiden, es lo más fácil del mundo y no tienes que preocuparte ni ponerte nervioso de ninguna forma…- Gakupo explicaba a Kaito qué debía hacer en una cita con una mujer, mientras le cepillaba el cabello y le ayudaba a arreglarse para dicho evento. El peliazul iba a comenzar a hacer lo mismo que Gakupo y salir con unas cuantas personas para despistar cualquier indicio de su relación, pero el joven no estaba ni un poco contento con la idea.

-No quiero hacer esto, pero es por nuestro bien así que no hay otro camino ¿cierto?... solo espero no hacer algo demasiado vergonzoso…-

-Verás que te va a ir muy bien, solo tienes que hacer lo que te dije, y si no quieres no tienes que volver a salir con ella.- el pelivioleta intentaba darle ánimos. –¡Ya estás listo!

Ahora ve y diviértete, e intenta no pensar mucho en todo el asunto.-

-Bien…deséame suerte…- no muy contento el peliazul plantó un fugaz beso en los labios del mayor y salió rápidamente de su habitación, al encuentro de esa chica que siquiera conocía, y que Dios sabía de dónde, la había sacado Gakupo.

A la media hora después, había llegado al parque en donce habían concertado se verían, la chica ya se encontraba allí. Kaito la observó desde lejos: Cabello largo y castaño, lentes demasiado grandes para su fino rostro, y ojos color miel. Cualquier hombre que la viera quedaría prendado de inmediato de su belleza, aunque Kaito únicamente sentía el tedio de tener que pasar todo el día con ella, y no poder estar al lado del que realmente amaba.

-¡Hola! Señorita… disculpe la demora- el peliazul hizo una reverencia a la jovencita y seguido le regaló una sonrisita amable.

-¡Ka…Kaito-sama! ¡No se preocupe! Yo acabo de llegar, ¡y es realmente un honor para mí el que haya accedido a salir conmigo!- la jovencita hico una reverencia exagerada y se había sonrojado bastante, ella era una ferviente admiradora de Kaito,y su más grande sueño se había vuelto realidad al poder conseguir esa cita con él.

-Es un gusto conocerlo, mi nombre es Akari, ¡y soy una de sus más grandes fans!- se apresuró a decir sumamente sonrojada ahora.

-También es un gusto para mí conocerte Akari-san, y estoy feliz de que te gusten mis canciones….- dijo el peliazul siempre mostrando una perfectamente fingida sonrisa que ocultaba el fastidio que realmente le suponía el estar allí con la señorita. –¿Entonces que tal si vamos al cine? Creo que había una película sobre conejitos o algo así…- sin esperar respuesta por parte de la joven, Kaito comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraba dicho lugar, por su parte ella se extrañó bastante de esa distante actitud, pero aún así el solo poder verlo en persona era un sueño que aún no creía le estaba pasando, por lo que obediente le siguió.

-Eh.. Kaito-san, y que le gusta hacer?...- preguntó la chica tímidamente con el fin de sacarle algo de conversación a su acompañante.

-Cantar- contestó él secamente y sin voltear a verla.

-Ahh... pero aparte de eso, ¿hay alguna otra cosa que le guste?-

-El helado...- nuevamente contesto breve y cortante. La chica decidió no seguir insistiendo, pensó en que no le sacaría más información de la que ya había leído mil veces en revistas y artículos sobre él, de modo que continuó caminando en silencio a su lado hasta llegar al cine.

-A ver... esa es la película que te decía!- dijo señalando un cartel de una película muy infantil.

-Pero, Kaito-san no preferiría ver esa?- la chica señaló el siguiente cartel que mostraba una película con temática romántica a lo que Kaito puso una evidente mueca en su rostro.

-No, definitivamente quiero ver la otra- dicho eso se dirigió a la boletería y la joven resignada lo siguió. El peliazul pidió un solo boleto y continuó hasta la dulcería, la chica se quedó estupefacta y solo reaccionó al escuchar las voces de las personas en la fila que le decían que comprara su entrada o que se fuera, de modo que pidió un boleto para la misma película y se dirigió a hacer la fila para entrar a la sala de cine.

Kaito la acompañó momentos después, cargando una caja de palomitas y un refresco, la chica se le quedó observando un poco molesta y este que de todos modos no se daba cuenta, le ignoró y continuó haciendo la fila. Poco después ingresaron en la sala de cine, el joven se sentó donde quizo sin pedir nunca la opinión de la chica, y toda la película transcurrió tranquilamente, Kaito se reía exageradamente en las partes cómicas, llamando la atención de las personas, e ignorando a la joven cuando le llamaba la atencion y cuando le comentaba de algo de la película.

La película terminó y Kaito salió de la sala, siempre sin esperar a la chica, quien lo seguía resignada cual perro faldero sigue a su amo aunque este lo trate mal.

-¿Y te gustó la película Akari-san?- al fin le dirigió la palabra, ahora con otra sonrisa perfectamente fingida.

-Bueno, a pesar de que era bastante infantil, la verdad es que me gustó bastante!- admitió la chica un poco más animada porque el otro le mostraba un poco más de interés.

-¿Ah si? pues a mí no me gustó casi nada...- comentó nuevamente indiferente, la chica pensó en que no era la persona que creía que era, o que no se tomaba la molestia de ser amable con ella porque era una persona común y corriente.

-Kaito-san, gracias por todo, ahora me retiro...- dijo cabizbaja y poniendo cara de mártir.

-Oh... bueno, que te vaya bien1- le contestó nuevamente con indiferencia, la joven se esperaba una reacción diferente por parte de este, por lo que de inmediato rompió en llanto y se fué corriendo del lugar, no sin antes abofetearlo fuertemente.

••••••

-¿Y bien?¿Como te fué?- el pelivioleta abordó a Kaito para interrogarlo en cuanto llegó a la casa.

-Mmm... bien, la chica me golpeó y salió corriendo y llorando, pero bien...- comentó una vez más con aquella indiferencia.

-¿Que qué? Espera, espera, explicame porque no entiendo...- dijo Gakupo sin llegar a entender como podía decir que la había ido bien si la señorita salió llorando y hasta lo golpeó.

-No tengo idea, solamente fuimos al cine y ella al final me agradecio y dijo que se iba, y yo le dije que estaba bien y fué cuando me golpeó y se fué, pero yo no hice nada para enojarla...- el peliazul trataba de explicarse sin tener que contarle la verdad a Gakupo, que todo lo había hecho adrede, el ignorarla, no invitarle a nada, hasta él sabía las cosas básicas que se debían hacer cuando se salía con una mujer.

-Kaito... ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? de seguro hiciste algo para que se enfadara y no te diste cuenta siquiera...- no podía creerlo, pero después de todo se trataba de Kaito, con él todo era posible, todo lo que fuese tonto...

-De todos modos, no le veo mucho sentido a que los dos nos comportemos como unos mujeriegos...- comentó el peliazul en defensa, hasta él se daba cuenta que era algo tonto que justo en medio de tanto disparate con las mujeres con las que salía Gakupo, y todo el escándalo que los medios habían creado en torno a eso, él mismo hiciese lo mismo, no le veía demasiada lógica en realidad, y solo lo hacía porque el pelivioleta se lo pedía.

-Ti..tienes razón... creo que me he dejado llevar demasiado por todo esto de que no nos descubran, es bastante difícil de sobrellevar...- Gakupo se acercó al contrario y posó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de este, dedicándole una muy dulce expresión.

-Pero todo esto lo hago por miedo a perderte...- agregó para en seguida besar a Kaito levemente en los labios y separarse de inmediato de él. El peliazul hubiese deseado un beso más prolongado, pero aún así agradecía las hermosas palabras que el otro le dedicaba y sobretodo el sentimiento que le transmitía, se sentía realmente amado y eso era lo único que le importaba.

-Gakupo, de todos modos, me gustaría que ya no siguieras saliendo con esas chicas, ¡No son celos ni nada de eso!-se apresuró a decir al final- es solo que no me gusta ver como los medios intentan destruir tu reputación...-

-No te preocupes, Satoo-san me dijo lo mismo y creo que después de todo es mejor no continuar, al menos ya he quedado en una posición en la que lo menos en lo que pueden pensar las personas es que tengo una relación contigo, y eso es lo que quería desde un principio, mi prioridad era desviar la atención de nosotros dos...- el pelivioleta le sonrió nuevamente a su pareja, pero esta vez mucho más alegre y realmente feliz por ver que el otro se preocupaba por él.

-Hablando de Satoo-san, ahora que recuerdo anoche llamó y dijo que quería que tú, Len y yo fuéramos a verlo en cuanto pudiéamos- recién recordaba eso y aún no se lo había comunicado ni al rubio ni a Gakupo.

-¿Eh? Pero.¿porqué no nos lo habías dicho? si es trabajo debemos ir en seguida- el pelivioleta tomó la mano de Kaito y lo arrastró hasta donde se encontraba Len.

-Len-kun, debemos ir de inmediato al estudio, Satoo-dono nos ha llamado a los tres para que vayamos a verlo de inmediato- comunicó al menor.

-¿A nosotros tres? es extraño, ¿me pregunto que tipo de trabajo quiere que hagamos solo nosotros?, pero trabajo es trabajo ¿cierto?, adelántense, solo iré a decirle a Rin y a las demás a dónde vamos- el jovencito fué en busca de las chicas de la casa para contarles a donde se dirigían ellos, mientras Gakupo y Kaito ya habían ido a tomar asiento en la camioneta, Gakupo al volante y Kaito a su lado.

Luego de un rato Len se les unió a los mayores y salieron en camino hacia el estudio.

-¡Satoo-san es un buen manager! siempre consigue que hagamos nuevos videos y canciones, me divierto mucho así- exclamó el peliazul al menor de los tres, mientras iban en la camioneta.

-Es cierto, también es muy bueno consiguiendo publicidad y contactos, tuvimos suerte cuando lo contrataron como nuestro manager. Me alegra que esta vez me incluyera en lo que sea que vayamos a hacer, aunque ya me hago una idea de que es lo que se trata- contestó el rubio con una sonrisa igual de radiante que la de Kaito.

-Imitation Black...- murmuró Gakupo, un poco serio, mientras mantenía la vista en el camino por donde iba conduciendo.

-¡Ohhhh ahora que lo dices!-

-Estaba pensando en lo mismo, me emociona mucho poder hacer ese video con ustedes Gakupo-niisan!-

Al fin llegaron al estudio, dejaron la camioneta estacionada y se dirigieron a la oficina de su manager, Kaito y Len estaban sumamente emocionados, mas Gakupo se mostraba serio y no parecía muy a gusto con toda esa situación.

-¡Satoo-saaan! Es Imitation Black ¿cierto, cierto?- el peliazul muy entusiasmado en cuanto entró se dirigió directo al hombre y se colgó del brazo de este mientras preguntaba el motivo por el cual los había llamado a ese lugar y a ellos tres.

-¡Vaya! y yo que pensaba que les iba a dar una sorpresa, tendré que esforzarme para no ser tan predecible la próxima vez...- comentó el hombre mientras les sonreía amablemente de uno al otro de los jóvenes cantantes.

-Eso no importa, estamos muy emocionados por hacer ese video, y le agradezco mucho que me haya tomado en cuenta en esta ocasión Satoo-san- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa similar a la del manager.

-Me alegra escuchar que les parece el proyecto, entonces nos saltaremos toda esa parte e iremos directo a lo que concierne al video...- el hombre se dirigió a su escritorio nuevamente y tomó el teléfono -Hola, sí...si ya pueden pasar...-colgó el teléfono y miró nuevamente a los jóvenes con una amable y suave expresión.

-Bien chicos, pueden ir quitándose la ropa...-

En el instante en que el hombre terminó de pronunciar esas palabras Gakupo que había estado callado y alejado desde que llegaron, reaccionó caminando hasta el escritorio del hombre, con una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

-¿Y eso para que sería? Satoo-dono...-

-¿Eh? tienen que tomarles las medidas para los trajes... -contestó el hombre con indiferencia.

-¡Nos han tomado las medidas muchísimas veces! ya deberían tenerlas- se quejó el pelivioleta ahora utilizando un tono de voz mucho más alto que el habitual.

-Gakupo-san, no entiendo porqué te alarmas tanto, simplemente tienen que tomarles las medidas, desde la última vez puede que sus cuerpos hayan cambiado, eso es completamente normal, siempre hay que tomar medidas por si han aumentado o bajado de peso y situaciones de ese tipo... nunca te habías portado así, ¿te sucede algo?-

El pelivioleta calló en el error que estaba cometiendo, se estaba alarmando por cosas sin sentido, retrocedió hasta quedar al lado de Kaito y Len, bastante avergonzado de su actitud sin excusas válidas.

-Yo lo lamento, no me ocurre nada, disculpe...-

-Gakupo... ¿en serio estás bien?- el peliazul le habló en un susurro, estaba ahora un poco preocupado por la actitud que había tomado su pareja.

-Estoy bien, disculpa...- le contestó el pelivioleta por lo bajo, sin llegar a mirarlo a los ojos, ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento para comentarle de sus preocupaciones, y sobre todo estas no estaban bien infundadas, y lo que menos quería era alarmar al joven de cosas que talvez solo ocurrían en su imaginación.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta de la oficina y luego de que Satoo le indicara que podía entrar, la puerta fué abierta y una mujer de edad madura entró, cargaba un cuaderno pequeño, un bolígrafo tras su oreja, y rodeándo su cuello una cinta métrica, todo esto acompañado a la dulce expresión que mostraba su rostro.

-Con su permiso... jóvenes, vengo a tomar sus medidas, ¿podrían porfavor quitarse lo más que puedan de ropa? me gustaría tener las medidas lo más exactas posibles- la vocesita de la mujer era igual de suave que su semblante.

Tras cerrar la puerta los tres jóvenes se deshicieron de sus atuendos. Len quedó en ropa interior y una delgada camiseta blanca cubría su torso, a diferencia de los dos mayores quienes estaban sin nada excepto la parte inferior de su ropa interior, con sus torsos totalmente al señora comenzó a tomar las medidas del menor de los tres, enrollaba la cinta alrededor de su cintura, de sus brazos, de sus piernas, e iba anotando todo en el cuadernillo que portaba. Se tomaba su tiempo en tomar las medidas a la perfección. Gakupo miraba de reojo de cuando en cuando al mánager, y para su disgusto, a veces lo sorprendía mirándolo de manera extraña, Satoo se limitaba a sonreír del mismo modo de pelivioleta pensó en que definitivamente ese hombre tenía pensado algo extraño, pero debía comprobarlo de algún modo antes de poder hablarlo con él o con alguien más.

Al cabo de un rato, la mujer terminó de tomar la medida de los tres y estos se colocaron nuevamente sus ropas, luego de despedir amablemente a la modista, tomaron asiento nuevamente frente al escritorio del manager, para continuar conversando sobre la realización del video.

-Satoo-san, porqué ha decidido que hagamos este video y no uno en el que participemos todos?-preguntó Len bastante curioso del motivo por el cual solo los habían llamado a ellos tres, excluyendo totalmente a las chicas.

-Eso, es debido a esto...- el hombre les pasó una carpeta que contenía varios papeles que mostraban estadísticas, y algunos recortes de periódicos, revistas y artículos de páginas de internet.

Los tres jóvenes leían toda la información, llegando a comprender bastante. El video pasado había vendido bastante, pero el elemento que más atraía a las consumidoras femeninas era el hecho de que Kaito se había mostrado vestido de mujer y seduciendo a Gakupo. Había muchas fans que gustaban del tipo de relaciones hombre con hombre y fantaseaban con eso, y se veía reflejado en las ventas, y en las entrevistas y artículos de revistas o los redactados por los mismos aficionados.

-Lo que queremos hacer es atraer al público femenino, generándoles muchas más seguidoras y por tanto, vender más mercancía, más adelante haremos lo mismo con las chicas para captar la atención del público masculino, pero de momento nos concentraremos en ustedes tres- concluyó el hombre, explicándoles la estrategia que quería llevar a cabo.

-Ohhh...¡Que inteligente es usted Satoo-san! aunque es muy extraño que a las mujeres les gustara ver que Gakupo... y yo...- en ese momento el peliazul cayó en cuenta de lo buena o mala que podía llegar a ser esa situación.

-¡Exactamente Kaito-san, además, le agregaremos el elemento "Len", hay muchas mujeres que fantasean con jovencitos como él... no se sientan incómodos con esto, es simplemente una estrategia de venta.-agregó al final.

-Yo no me siento incómodo, ¿uetedes tampoco cierto?¿Kaito Nii-san, Gakupo Nii-san?- los dos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas y luego de un leve y casi imperceptible asentimiento con la cabeza por parte de Gakupo, Kaito esbozó nuevamente su radiante sonrisa

-Por supuesto que no, ¡tendremos mucho éxito con esto y eso es lo que importa!-exclamó con entusiasmo.

-Me alegro que piensen de ese modo, entonces se pueden retirar y les estaré llamando para los ensayos y posteriormente la grabación del video- el hombre los despidió siempre sonriente y amable, por su parte los jóvenes le agradecieron y le dedicaron sonrisas y buenos deseos, excepto Gakupo quien se limitó a hacer una leve inclinación con la cabeza antes de salir de la oficina.

-Gakupo-sama, el señor Satoo quiere que vuelva a su oficina un momento, al parecer olvidó decirle algo...- le indicó la secretaria del manager en cuanto pasaron frente a su escritorio.

-Adelántense y pronto estaré con ustedes...- dijo a Kaito y Len quienes no se extrañaron ni un poco por la situación y obedecieron a lo que les pidió el pelivioleta.

-¿Que se le ofrece ahora Satoo-dono?- preguntó Gakupo de mala gana en cuanto entró nuevamente a la oficina del hombre, quién se encontraba sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio.

-Gakupo-san, iré directo al grano: tu actitud hacia mí ha cambiado, y quisiera saber a que se debe este cambio tan repentino, me desconcierta bastante el ver como te diriges indiferente y en ocasiones molesto hacia mi persona...- el hombre mostraba un semblante de preocupación.

Gakupo pensó muy bien su respuesta antes de abrir la boca y llegar a decir algo que no debía, en su interior se debatía entre contarle la raíz de su mala actitud, y comentarle que era lo que le molestaba de él, pero si estaba equivocado, sería un error y algo de muy mal gusto por su parte. Por ese motivo decidió guardar silencio y dejar que la situación se desarrollara un poco más, al menos hasta comprobar que lo que le incomodaba era cierto o producto de su imaginación.

-Satoo-dono, yo lo lamento, no me daba cuenta que estaba tratándolo de esa manera como usted me dice, realmente no me pasa nada en especial, tengo demasiadas cosas en que pensar últimamente-

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? Quiero que seas totalmente sincero conmigo Gakupo, no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros, y si algo te molesta de mí, deseo que me lo comuniques de inmediato y de ese modo poder cambiarlo, es importante tener una buena relación entre el manager y el artista ¿sabes?-

-En...en serio no me ocurre nada grave, no es usted, se lo puedo asegurar...-

-Me alegra entonces... ¡Bien, entonces puedes irte!- indicó sonriéndole nuevamente.

-Gracias, que este bien-

-¡Ah y Gakupo!... ya sabes que eres muy importante para mí, no te olvides de eso...- el pelivioleta hizo como si no hubiese escuchado esa última frase y se fué del lugar, reuniéndose con los otros en la camioneta y yendo directo a su casa para contarles a las chicas el motivo por el cual habían visitado el estudio ese día.

•••••••••

-¡¿Que qué? ¡Ese tipo, se las verá conmigo! ¿Como va a excluirnos a todas las chicas del proyecto?-

-Cálmate Meiko Nee-san, ya los chicos nos dijeron que Satoo-san tiene preparado algo para nosotras más adelante, un paso a la vez...- Miku intentaba calmar a la mujer que reclamaba bastante fúrica por no haber sido tomada en cuenta para el nuevo video.

-¡Que haga lo que quiera!- contestó resignada y de mala gana, para irse a su habitación.

-Ya se le pasará... ¡Chicos, me alegro mucho de su proyecto! Pero ¿No les parece divertido el motivo por el cual lo hacen? Es decir, Gakupo-san y Kaito-san juntos, ¡Es tan divertido!- exclamó Luka.

-Sí... ¿raro no?...- Kaito no era muy bueno para ocultar lo que pensaba y se le notaba claramente nervioso ante aquello.

-En fin, es mejor irnos a dormir, tú me dijiste que estabas muy cansado Kaito-dono, deberáis dormir- Gakupo de inmediato cambió el tema antes de que el peliazul pudiese cometer alguna torpeza.

-Sí, es mejor, buenas noches a todos- el peliazul se retiró a su habitación, aliviado por no tener que continuar conversando sobre eso, pero también había algo que le inquietaba.

_"Gakupo, ¿que fué lo que te pasó hoy con Satoo-san?" _-solo espero que no tengan algún problema que no nos hayan contado esos dos...- el joven se colocó su pijama con estampado de copas de helado y se metió a la cama, dejando por el momento de lado todos esos pensamientos y preocupaciones.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

**Nuevamente quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que están siguiendo esto y que me lo hacen saber, me hace extremadamente feliz el que lo lean y les guste :D. Este es el úiltimo capítulo que tengo escrito de momento, pero espero subir uno nuevo muy pronto.**

**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene una pizquita de lemon xDD**

**Capítulo 12**

Len, Gakupo y Kaito, estaban muy ocupados por aquellos días: pruebas de vestuario, de maquillaje, ensayos, grabación de la canción una y otra vez. Terminaban los días realmente exhaustos, pero no les importaba ya que estaban muy contentos de su nuevo video, solo querían hacerlo lo mejor posible para no defraudar a sus fans, a sus compañeros y a las demás personas que trabajaban en el estudio y que contaban con ellos para hacer un buen trabajo. Esto los tenía muy felices y de buen humor, pero para la joven pareja, era algo mucho más valioso porque podían pasar muchísimo tiempo juntos sin tener que reprimir más que el impulso por tomarse de la mano, abrazarse o tocarse, y tampoco era demasiado porque de cuando en cuando se las arreglaban para darse un "abrazo amistoso" , miradas furtivas iban y venían y cuando tenían muchísima suerte de encontrarse solos unos instantes en algún desolado pasillo o en el baño, podían compartir un dulce beso, claro que esto último si iba acompañado de su dosis de "miedo" a que los descubrieran en cualquier momento.

-¡No entiendo porqué me toca vestirme de mujer! cuando acepté este trabajo estaba bastante emocionado, pero esto es demasiado...- el rubio se quejaba con sus compañeros mientras le daban los últimos ajustes a su traje, el cual consistía en un vestido negro con los hombros al descubierto y varios adornos, además un parche negro en el ojo y bastante maquillaje. En cambio Gakupo y Kaito llevaban camisas y sacos de colores negros y grises y pantalones a juego, Kaito llevaba además un pequeño sombrero.

-¡No te quejes y disfruta!- dijo sonriente el peliazul

-Como a ti no te toca vestirte….- recordó entonces que a Kaito le había tocado vestirse de mujer en el video anterior y no continuó la frase que estaba formulando, mas dio un suspiro resignado, de todos modos, se suponía era un artista y tenía que comportarse profesionalmente y acatar a lo que le mandaran a hacer que a fin de cuentas era lo mejor para él y su carrera.

Algo que les convenía bastante a Gakupo y Kaito era el hecho de que en el video había varias partes en las que debían estar juntos, aunque la estrella del video era Len así que cada uno tenía más partes junto a él, pero eso no los desanimaba, se divertían bastante y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos haciendo lo que más les gustaba, pensaban en que la vida era bastante buena para ellos, que todo iba muy bien y que no había mucho que pudiese minimizar la felicidad de ambos, excepto el problemita del cual sospechaba el pelivioleta y del cual no le había comentado absolutamente a nadie, mucho menos a Kaito.

La grabación ese día fue un éxito, se divirtieron en grande y las primeras tomas les salieron muy bien, el director les felicitaba mucho, ya que actuaban sus partes perfectamente, siempre serios, sensuales, eran capaces de despertar sentimientos en las personas que los veían, y eso, demostraba el talento que poseían y por tanto los tres se sentían muy orgullosos, de sí mismos y de sus compañeros, sabían que ese proyecto iba a ser una revelación en el mundo de la música y que sería un gran triunfo para ellos.

-Chicos, luego de la grabación tomarán un descanso de quince minutos y pasarán a la sesión de fotos, aprovecharemos que están vestidos y maquillados para tomar las fotografías de la publicidad del video- fue lo que les indicó el manager minutos antes de que terminara la grabación de ese día. Kaito, Len y Gakupo se dieron la mano y también a los miembros del equipo de grabación, felicitándose por el buen trabajo realizado por todos, y posteriormente se dirigieron cada uno por su lado. El rubio fue directo a la cafetería para tomar un refresco y escuchar algo de música en su reproductor mientras esperaba y descansaba, por su lado Kaito se dirigió al baño y Gakupo lo siguió con sigilo hasta que el peliazul entró al baño y él detrás suyo.

-Gakupo…- musitó el joven cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse de golpe tras de él. El pelivioleta puso el cerrojo y se acercó a Kaito sonriéndole con deseo en su expresión. Kaito se alejó y revisó que no hubiese nadie en los cubículos de los baños y cuando estuvo seguro de que estaban solos, se acercó nuevamente a su pareja, quien de inmediato le abrazó fuertemente y llevó sus labios a los del peliazul para sellarlos en un dulce beso.

-No quiero que nos descubran, pero talvez un poco no haga daño….-murmuró Kaito al separarse del beso.

-Ya viste que no hay nadie aquí ¿cierto? Y la verdad era que no podía resistir ni un segundo más sin tomar tus labios, muero de deseo, te quiero…- le susurró el pelivioleta en respuesta utilizando una voz melódica y grave.

-También…te quiero…- Kaito no estaba muy seguro de si Gakupo le decía que lo quería a él o a su cuerpo, lo que si sabía era que la segunda opción le causaba terror. Era cierto que la primera vez había experimentado placer, pero no le gustó para nada como lo había tenido que pasar al día siguiente, con dolor y malestar, eso era algo que al recordarlo terminaba con todo deseo que tuviese de tener sexo._ "Soy extraño…."_

Gakupo acorraló a su pareja contra la pared del baño y comenzó a besar su cuello con locura, había estado conteniéndose por demasiado tiempo y pensaba que ya era hora de tomar ese delicado y hermoso cuerpo una vez más y reclamarlo como suyo, así como entregarle el propio a esa persona que tanto amaba. Sus húmedos labios recorrían prestos cada centímetro de la piel del cuello del peliazul y sus manos ya se movían rápidamente para quitar uno a uno los botones de la camisa del joven, y así poder descubrir la seda de su piel blanca.

-¡E...espera! Gakupo, por favor…- Kaito tomó las manos de su amado y las separó de su ropaje, el pelivioleta lo volteó a ver algo confuso por lo que ocurría.

-No tengas miedo, no me tardaré mucho si es lo que te preocupa-

-No… no es eso, es solo que…. E...estamos maquillados y vestidos… ¡sí!, estamos listos para la sesión fotográfica y si lo arruinamos preguntarán que pasó y luego no tendremos excusa…- el joven dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente, y a pesar de que era una excusa perfectamente válida, se le notaba bastante nervioso.

-No puedo aguantar más, Kaito yo…- Gakupo se apartó por un instante y Kaito pudo notar el claro bulto que sobresalía en los pantalones del pelivioleta.

-¿Sabes que? Discúlpame, puedo ocuparme de esto solo…-terminó diciendo con una sonrisa claramente fingida y dirigiéndose a uno de los cubículos.

-¡No! E...espera Gakupo… -el pelivioleta volteó a verlo y notó lo sumamente sonrojado que ahora se encontraba Kaito.

-Quiero ayudarte…- murmuró Kaito desviando su vista, se sentía muy avergonzado por las palabras que estaba pronunciando en ese momento. Gakupo le sonrió con ternura y se acercó a él nuevamente, tomando la mano del contrario y besándola primero, para después guiarla a la propia entrepierna.

Kaito sonrió también pero aún estaba muy sonrojado. Comenzó a masajear esa zona por unos instantes y luego en un impulso desabrochó el pantalón de Gakupo y bajó el cierre introduciendo su mano para tomar la erección de este y comenzar a masturbarle lentamente aún con un poco de desconfianza. Gakupo dejaba salir sonidos de su boca, muy leves, se volteó dándole la espalda a Kaito, pero posando su mano sobre la de él para que no dejara de estimularle y por el contrario, hacerlo junto a él. El ritmo comenzó a acelerar, los dos jóvenes movían sus manos a la vez, hacia delante y hacia atrás, hasta que dejando Gakupo salir un gemido mucho más sonoro, derramó su esencia, logrando salpicar el piso y las manos de ambos. Se volteó nuevamente y besó largo y profundamente a su amante, dedicándole una sonrisa al separarse.

-De nada… pero…- Kaito ahora estaba mucho más sonrojado y claramente nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿amor?..- Kaito desvió su mirada hacia la propia entrepierna, Gakupo dio un vistazo en aquel lugar solo para darse cuenta de que era lo que le había pasado al peliazul. Se había excitado también con todo eso y ahora era Kaito quien mostraba abultada aquella zona. Gakupo sonrió un poco, pero no pudo evitar dejar salir una risita leve.

-Ga...Gakupo yo…-el pelivioleta posó su índice sobre los labios del joven y le guiñó un ojo, dándole a entender que él se encargaría de todo. Kaito aún muy sonrojado asintió levemente con la cabeza.

El pelivioleta se agachó y rápidamente liberó el excitado miembro del contrario de la ropa que lo aprisionaba, besó levemente la punta y lamió unas cuantas veces a su alrededor antes de introducirlo en su boca de lleno. Kaito por su parte tomó una tira de tela de su atuendo y la mordió para tratar de silenciar los sonidos que brotaban solos de su boca, la húmeda y cálida lengua del mayor se sentía exquisita sobre la piel de su erección, cada vez que el otro succionaba el peliazul sentía desfallecer de placer y de ese modo no tardó en correrse también, llenando la boca del contrario con el espeso líquido de su semilla, Gakupo tragó de inmediato todo y lamió nuevamente alrededor del miembro de Kaito por última vez, limpiando todo rastro de secreción y poniéndose de pie nuevamente para dedicarle otra cálida sonrisa a su amante.

-Te quedó un poco….- susurró Kaito quien aún se encontraba ruborizado, para luego lamer la comisura de la boca de Gakupo y llevar su lengua entre los labios de este para introducirla en la boca contraria y darle un último febril beso.

Luego de eso se lavaron bien y limpiaron el lugar rápidamente, procurando también arreglar sus vestuarios lo mejor posible, se dieron un último abrazo antes de quitar el seguro a la puerta y salir primero Kaito y unos segundos después Gakupo, para intentar disimular la situación, no querían que alguien los viera salir del baño juntos. Para su fortuna nadie estaba cerca y pudieron dirigirse tranquilos al lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la sesión fotográfica.

-¿Dónde estaban? Hace diez minutos que debíamos comenzar…- les susurró Len en cuanto llegaron.

-¿Eh? Yo estaba… en el baño….- Kaito no era rápido para inventar excusas.

-Lo lamento, yo salí un momento, me senté en una de las bancas que hay fuera del estudio y un grupo de señoritas de secundaria me vio y ya sabes como son ellas cuando nos ven…- Gakupo por su parte mintió perfectamente.

-Entiendo… pero Kaito nii-chan, ¿estás enfermo del estómago o algo así? Es que tanto tiempo en el baño es muy raro….-

-¿Eh? Es que yo… bueno…-

-¡Chicos! Ya era hora de que aparecieran, vayan a que les retoquen el maquillaje para poder comenzar con las fotografías- el fotógrafo salvó a Kaito de tener que inventar una nueva excusa. Los tres jóvenes fueron donde las maquillistas quienes arreglaron sus peinados, maquillaje y trajes, quedando pulcros y perfectos para la sesión.

-Bien, ahora quiero que Kaito acerque sus labios a la mejilla de Len, como si fuese a besarlo, pero con la vista hacia la cámara…. ¡así es!... ahora Gakupo haz lo mismo… bien quiero miradas sensuales… esa luz ¡que alguien mueva esa luz de una vez!... ¡perfecto!- tanto los jóvenes como los miembros del equipo seguían las instrucciones del fotógrafo, la verdad era que también se divertían mucho con ese tipo de trabajo, era emocionante para ellos ver las fotografías luego en revistas, publicidades, televisión; y luego recordar el momento preciso en el cual les tomaban esas fotografías.

-Ahora quiero que Gakupo y Kaito se den la espalda… bien, caras nostálgicas pero fuertes… Len sal del cuadro por favor, gracias…. ¡lindos!... ahora Len una fotografía de ti solamente, usaremos estas para un fotomontaje… haz una pose de damisela triste ja ja ja… ¡perfecto!...- luego de una hora de este mismo tipo de instrucciones y de haberse tomado fotografías en muchísimas poses diferentes, los chicos terminaron el trabajo de ese día. Después de despedirse de todos como anteriormente lo hicieron con el grupo de grabación, cada uno de los tres se dirigió al propio camerino a cambiarse y desmaquillarse para regresar a casa.

Gakupo entró en su camerino y fue directo al espejo para comenzar a quitarse el maquillaje del rostro, fue entonces cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, desde su posición no podía ver quien había entrado, porque una percha con muchos trajes diferentes bloqueaba la vista, así que se asomó y su sorpresa fue grande al percatarse de que el que había entrado era Satoo-san, el manager.

-Satoo-dono, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- el pelivioleta habló firmemente y cortante también, aunque no tenía aún motivos para reclamar nada, puesto que el hombre talvez lo único que quería era hablar de trabajo con él.

-Gakupo-san, no te alarmes, sólo vengo a felicitarte por el buen trabajo realizado durante estos días, muy pronto terminará la filmación del video, y cuando lo lancemos será todo un éxito, te lo puedo asegurar-

-También le agradezco la ayuda que nos brinda Satoo-san….-al pensar que en efecto el manager solo había llegado a hablar del trabajo, Gakupo volvió a su posición frente al espejo, entonces mediante este objeto, pudo ver como el hombre se aproximaba mucho más a él.

-Eres un artista muy talentoso, además de tener tan bella voz, y sobre todo…- en ese instante el hombre introdujo su mano bajo la tela de la camisa del pelivioleta, logrando tocar el vientre de este -…el ser tan apuesto y deseable…- Gakupo en seguida reaccionó y se apartó, ahora mostrando evidente molestia en su rostro.

-Satoo-dono, no había querido decir nada, porque creía que era solo parte de mi imaginación, pero esta situación me es demasiado incómoda y no quiero que se siga repitiendo, no me siento atraído por usted y quiero que por favor, nuestra relación se limite únicamente al aspecto laboral-

-Gakupo, ¿Qué ocurre contigo? No estoy haciendo nada malo, simplemente te muestro mi admiración y respeto, hacia ti y hacia tu trabajo y no tienes porqué ponerte así-

-Me gustaría que muestre su "admiración y respeto" con palabras únicamente-

-Gakupo- el hombre se había ido acercando y ahora tenía acorralado al pelivioleta – Ya te he dicho muchísimas veces que eres muy valioso para mí… y lo que no te he dicho, es que desde hace algún tiempo no puedo dejar de pensar en ese cabello… en esa piel… en esa boca tan delicada, y lo único que pasa por mi mente es tomar tu cuerpo…- cada parte que el hombre enumeraba iba tocándola levemente con su dedo índice, mientras le dedicaba al pelivioleta una mirada llena de deseo y lujuria.

Kaito, se había dirigido a su camerino, pero decidió darle una sorpresa a Gakupo, estaba de muy buen humor y pensó en que podía ir al camerino de su amante y poder al menos acariciarse un rato más antes de volver a casa, ya que en el baño no pudieron llegar a mucho. Con su acostumbrada alegría infantil, se dirigió al camerino del pelivioleta y abrió la puerta sigilosamente para entrar sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

-Satoo-san, por favor no haga esto-

"_¿Eh, Satoo-san? ¿Qué hace aquí?... ¿Que le hace a Gakupo?" _El peliazul permaneció escondido tras la percha para observar que era lo que pasaba y el motivo por el cual su amante le rogaba a su manager que no hiciera "eso" que no tenía idea de qué era.

-Vamos Gakupo-san, sabes que no puedes resistirte, es sólo esta vez, además, lo disfrutarás mucho, eso te lo puedo asegurar-

"_¿Disfrutar? Gakupo…."_ Ante los asustados ojos de Kaito, se desplegaba lo que para él era una visión horrible: Gakupo arrinconado totalmente por el manager, mostrando una expresión de incomodidad que hasta él podía notar, lo que demostraba que claramente no estaba en esa situación por gusto propio, pero lo peor era la mano de Satoo-san, peligrosamente posada sobre la entrepierna del pelivioleta, moviéndose lentamente sobre esta. Y no terminando de ser ya muy mala la situación, el hombre acercaba ya sus labios a los de Gakupo.

-¡NO!...No se acerque más a Gakupo ¡Satoo-san!-

-¿Kaito?- murmuraron los otros dos hombres al unísono, luego de escuchar esa voz y observar al peliazul que salía fúrico de su escondite.

-¡Que no lo toque le digo!...- Kaito tomó al manager por el hombro y lo haló fuertemente separándolo de Gakupo, el hombre no reaccionó, estaba bastante sorprendido, al igual que Gakupo quien no movía ni un músculo, más que sus ojos para mirar de Kaito a Satoo y viceversa.

-Kaito, vamos, no estaba haciéndole nada malo a tu compañero…- dijo ahora calmo y confiado el manager mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-¡Claro que es malo! ¡Y mucho! Usted no puede tocar a Gakupo, ni siquiera tiene derecho a decirle nada, o a insinuársele-

-Kaito…-

-¿Ah si?... ¿Y se puede saber porqué? Kaito-san-

-Pu...pues porque, Gakupo… ¡es mi pareja, es mío! y nos amamos mucho, y nadie se tiene que interponer entre lo que sentimos el uno por el otro- en ese momento Gakupo llevó una de sus manos a su rostro, Kaito los había delatado ante esa persona tan peligrosa y lo peor era que había sido sin razón, porque hasta ese momento, Satoo creía que Kaito solo estaba "defendiendo a su amigo" y no que estaba "peleando por su amante".

-Ooooh… ya veo…-Satoo-san ahora los miraba a los dos del uno al otro con una pequeña sonrisilla amable en su rostro. -…así que esa es la razón, todo este tiempo han estado juntos y nadie se ha percatado de la situación…-

-Satoo-dono, por favor, es cierto, pero no queremos que lo sepan los demás, no sabemos como reaccionarían los demás miembros de nuestro grupo y tampoco sabemos como lo harían los admiradores, esto podría arruinar nuestras vidas y nuestras carreras…-

-Gakupo, lo siento, hablé sin pensar… ¡Satoo-san! si quiere puede despedirme a mí, pero deje a Gakupo intacto, puede decir lo que sea, que encontró drogas en mi habitación o que robé dinero, lo que sea pero no le haga nada a Gakupo…-

-Kaito…-

-Chicos, cálmense un momento….- Satoo-san tranquilamente sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y un mechero plateado con el cual lo encendió, aspiró el humo y lo exhaló momentos después.

-Haremos un trato…-

-¿Trato, con qué?- interrogó seriamente el pelivioleta.

-Guardaremos secreto por secreto…-

-¿Secreto por secreto? Pero ¿a qué se refiere con eso?-

-Muy fácil Kaito-san, no diré nada de ustedes y a cambio ustedes no dirán nada de lo que pasó aquí… de lo que intenté hacer con Gakupo…-

-Eso me parece justo, pero, le ruego que no lo intente nuevamente…-

-Gakupo-san, no te preocupes, no se repetirá, todo será como antes, aunque si algún día quisieres corresponderme aún eres bienvenido, dado a tus tendencias sexuales, veo que tengo alguna oportunidad…-el hombre sonrió pícaramente.

-¡Satoo-san! usted no tiene oportunidad con Gakupo, porque estamos enamorados, y estaremos siempre juntos…-

-Bueno Kaito-san, eso es algo que no puedes saber ni tú ni nadie, muchas cosas pueden quebrar una relación de este tipo…Ahora si me disculpan, iré a casa, mi esposa y mi hijo me han de estar esperando para la cena y es de mala educación retrasar su comida…- dedicó una sonrisa a la ahora estupefacta pareja, y salió del camerino.

-Gakupo…-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Sabías que Satoo-san es casado?-

-No…-

-Ahh..-

-¿Y tú?-

-Tampoco…-

Los jóvenes se voltearon a ver indiferentes por un momento antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas, en parte era una manera de liberar toda la tensión que el asunto les había causado.

-¿Desde hace cuanto que esto está pasando Gakupo?-

-Bueno, no hace mucho, pero yo creía que era tan solo paranoia por mi parte, pero al final estaba en lo correcto y Satoo-dono si estaba interesado en mí…-

-Pero, ¿porqué no me lo habías contado?-

-No quería preocuparte, como te dije, pensaba que era mi imaginación y no quería alarmarte por cosas que en realidad no estaban pasando….Pero Kaito, ¿Por qué estabas escondido tras la percha?-

-¿Eh?... bueno… es solo que… quería darte una sorpresa…. Pensé en que teníamos tiempo de hacer algunas cosas… co…como no pudimos en el baño….-

-Ya veo….-Kaito se mostraba bastante ruborizado ahora, y había desviado su mirada del rostro del pelivioleta hasta que se percató de que este se había quedado en silencio observándolo solamente, entonces volteó a verlo nuevamente, para encontrarse con una cariñosa expresión, totalmente diferente a la que Gakupo mostraba al manager.

-¿Sabes que me encanta el color que tu piel toma cuando te sonrojas?... contrasta tanto con tus ojos… ¡Es simplemente hermoso! Es perfecto…-

-Gakupo…- el peliazul buscó besar al mayor de inmediato, quien le correspondió gustoso y por largo rato.

-¡Vamos a hacerlo!...Gakupo…-

-Como desees…- sin esperar demasiado, en un instante los dos jóvenes se encontraban tendidos sobre la alfombra, con sus cuerpos desnudos y en una enardecida sesión de besos y caricias. _"Este cuerpo es mío… Gakupo me pertenece hoy y siempre, y nadie lo separará de mi lado nunca, porque yo no voy a permitirlo…" _ el pelivioleta ya se encargaba de dilatar la entrada de Kaito en ese momento, se encontraba en la parte baja de este, con una de sus manos sostenía una de las piernas del peliazul, separándola, mientras que con la otra palpaba primero sobre la entrada del joven para luego introducir uno y dos de sus dedos, no sin antes haberlos lamido un poco, comenzando a moverlos lentamente, al compás de los gemidos del contrario, para luego de un rato retirarlos y sustituirlos con su lengua._ "Este cuerpo es mío, por ahora y por el resto de tiempo que se nos otorgue, no te cambiaría por nada Kaito, nunca me alejaré de tu lado por nada ni por nadie, eso te lo puedo asegurar"_, nuevamente el peliazul se ocupaba de que sus gemidos no fuesen demasiado sonoros mientras disfrutaba del placer que le brindaba la cálida lengua en su entrada, moviéndose y lubricando aquel lugar, preparándolo perfectamente para lo que venía a continuación.

Sin esperar demasiado el pelivioleta se separó tomando con fuerza las piernas del joven y llevando su erección a la entrada, empujando lentamente y comenzando a embestir, ignorando los sollozos que emitía su pareja. Sus cuerpos sudorosos chocaban una y otra vez, podían escucharse múltiples sonidos diferentes que provenían de ambos, el placer, el amor y la lujuria, todo se entremezclaba en una sinfonía perfecta para ambos._ "Soy tuyo, por ahora y por siempre, no permitas que nada nos separe nunca, porque desde ahora y eternamente nos pertenecemos el uno al otro, sin ti no existo porque te amo"_ una misma línea de pensamiento surcaba las mentes de ambos, quienes no lo expresaban con palabras pero lo lograban con la unión de sus cuerpos…

Continuará….


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, sé que me ha de dar verguenza venir con semejante mediocridad después de taaaaanto tiempo de no subir capítulo... pero era algo que tenía pensado desde hace tiempo, como una especie de "capitulo de relleno" (igual que muchos otros jeje) y ya tenía escrita una buena parte así que lo terminé. También pensaba en terminarlo en el siguiente capítulo o en el 15, y aún no estoy muy segura pero nuevas ideas me llegaron que aunque no son muy buenas, desearía escribir un poco sobre eso. En todo caso, el fic está llegando a su fin, y lo que tengo planeado para el final, es tanto inesperado como no, creo yo xD. Pero ya no doy demasiado adelanto porque me lo adivinan x.x**

**¡Espero que pasen un rato ameno leyendo y les doy las gracias por hacerlo y comentar!**

**Capítulo 13**

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde el incidente con Satoo-san, Kaito y Gakupo se guardaron el secreto y continuaron como si nada hubiera pasado. La única diferencia era que ahora había una persona que sí sabía de su relación, y que en parte era quitarse un poco de su carga de encima. Aunque también temían que en cualquier momento el manager abriera la boca y le contara a alguien de su situación. Imitation Black por su parte, había sido un éxito abrasador. Arrasó en ventas y popularidad, lo cual tenía muy contento al grupo de vocaloids. Len se había ganado una buena parte de fanáticas y eso tenía un poco celosas a las chicas que ahora reclamaban por su nula participación y porque les habían prometido un video de ellas en compensación.

-Tienen que esperar, cuando el nuevo video pase de moda lanzaremos el de ustedes. Mientras tanto lo iremos planeando.- era lo que obtenían por respuesta al preguntar cuando comenzarían con su video. Nuevamente pasaban tranquilamente, tan solo asistiendo a unos cuantos eventos y sesiones fotográficas de cuando en cuando. O al menos todo estuvo tranquilo hasta que recibieron una inesperada visita. Era lunes por la mañana, de hecho era tan temprano que los vocaloid recién comenzaban a levantarse, salvo Gakupo, ya que era su turno para preparar el desayuno de todos y por tanto ya estaba bañado y listo, y a punto de entrar a la cocina cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar frenéticamente.

-¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?- inmediatamente se dirigió a abrir la puerta

- Buen día, ¿que se le... ofre...ce...?- restregó sus ojos para ver mejor, como si no fuera verdad lo que estaba contemplando: del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un joven idéntico a Kaito en todo sentido, a excepción de su color de cabello y ojos, los cuáles eran de un rojo intenso, claro que Gakupo en seguida notó que en personalidad era opuesto a su novio, con soloobservar la agria expresión que portaba en su rostro.

-¿Que acaso nunca has visto a un tipo tocando el timbre? ¡Ya quita esa cara de idiota y hazte a un lado para que pueda pasar!- fueron las palabras del pelirrojo y fué entonces cuando Gakupo notó que este traía una maleta en sus manos.

-¿Di...disculpe?¿Quién es usted en primer lugar?-

-En tus videos no te ves tan estúpido ¿sabías?... A ver, ¿qué acaso no es evidente? ¿O es que eres tan idiota que realmente no notas el parecido? Te lo explicaré entonces, claro, si tu diminuto cerebro es capaz de captar... Mi nombre es Shion Akaito, y si aún no entiendes, vengo a visitar a mi hermano K-A-I-T-O... así que apártate y déjame entrar- el pelivioleta estaba estupefacto, no por el hecho de que fuera familiar de Kaito, si no por la manera en que le habló.

Akaito suspiró con decepción y empujó a Gakupo, adentrándose en la casa por su cuenta. Lanzó su maleta sobre el sofá de la sala y caminó hasta donde se encontraban las habitaciones. -KAITOOO- gritó. Las puertas de los cuartos comenzaron a abrirse dejando ver los confusos rostros de los vocaloid, que no concebían que alguien estuviese tan temprano gritando el nombre de Kaito. Por su parte el peliazul recién estaba desperezándose cuando la estridente voz de su gemelo llegó a sus oídos. De inmediato lo reconoció y se levantó de un salto, saliendo de su habitación rápidamente para comprobar que lo que escuchaba era cierto y su hermano estaba allí.

Y allí se encontraba, al final del pasillo, en actitud prepotente como era su costumbre, a punto de gritar nuevamente cuando divisó a su hermano que salía de la habitación con el cabello alborotado y cara de adormilado todavía.

-¡Kaito! He venido a visitarte y a quedarme un tiempo contigo ¿Qué te parece?- exclamó el pelirrojo, a lo que el peliazul paró en seco cuando se dirigía hacia él.

-¿Que…quedarte?... A..Aaakaito….- tartamudeó repitiendo lo que su hermano recién había declarado. Por su parte el resto de los habitantes de la casa ya se habían enterado de todo al ver lo que ocurría en el pasillo, sin embargo todos se habían introducido nuevamente en sus respectivas habitaciones para poder arreglarse e ir a presentarse con su "invitado"

-¡Sí! ¿Qué estás sordo? Me quedaré un tiempo contigo, traje mi maleta con mis cosas, por cierto, la dejé por allá, así que puedes llevarla a tu habitación. ¿No estás contento? Ja ja ja- Kaito se mostraba nervioso y confuso, no sabía a ciencia cierta el motivo de la visita de su hermano, pero tratándose de él,no podía ser algo muy bueno, pero no tenía más opcion que seguirle la corriente hasta averiguar con exactitud cuáles eran sus intenciones.

-Claro que estoy…contento…je je je… iré por tus cosas…- dijo igual de nervioso y se dirigió a la sala en donde de inmediato fue abordado por su pareja.

-Kaito, ¿Por qué tu hermano está aquí? ¿Tú lo invitaste? O mejor dicho ¿Porqué no me habías contado que tenías un hermano?- interrogó.

-Pu..pues.. tengo muchos hermanos… está Akaito, Nigaito, Taito, también Kaiko, y…-

-Bien bien es una pregunta tonta, pero dime ¿Qué hace él aquí?-

-Eh…bueno…- un leve color sonrosado ocupó las mejillas del menor –No tengo idea…-

-Bien…- suspiró el pelivioleta. –Perdona, pero tu hermano no me da muy buena espina y…-

-¡No! No no no te preocupes por él, sé que es difícil de tratar, pero ya verás que se llevarán muy bien…- declaró el peliazul no muy convencido de sus propias afirmaciones.

-No es por eso, puedo ignorarlo si llegase a molestarme, pero, el tiempo que esté aquí…- se acercó a Kaito para susurrar a su oído. -…tú y yo no podremos vernos en privado… y tendremos que ser sumamente cuidadosos para que no descubra lo nuestro…- declaró seriamente.

Kaito tomó la maleta de su gemelo quien se encontraba ya esculcando en su habitación.

-No te preocupes Gakupo…- dijo dulcemente a su pareja, para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Akaito. Lo encontró como supuso, observando su habitación y cada detalle de esta, probablemente listo para criticarle por cualquier cosa que encontrara.

-Que sorpresa que vinieras Akaito… y sin avisar….- comentó sonriendo un poco forzado mientras sentía el nerviosismo cuando su hermano se volteó hacia él y se le acercaba con esa característica sonrisa burlona que siempre le acompañaba.

-Tenía que venir a cerciorarme de que te estén tratando bien Kai-chan…- el peliazul abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo al escuchar ese comentario por parte de su hermano. Y es que ¿de cuando acá se preocupaba tanto por él?

-¿En serio?...- preguntó algo desconfiado, incluso él no era tan tonto como para saber que su hermano algo se debía traer entre manos, puesto que no era algo así como un hermano amoroso y protector para con él, y muy por el contrario, disfrutaba el molestarlo y hacerle pasar malos momentos.

-¡Claro que sí! Si no me crees es tu problema. Pero en fin, ¿que en esta casa nadie desayuna? ¡Me muero de hambre!- y dicho eso salió en busca de la cocina.

Gakupo confió en las palabras de su novio y se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar a hacer el desayuno. Aunque sabía que él tenía toda la razón y no podría estar con Kaito a solas mientras el hermano de este continuara en la casa, tampoco podía pretender que lo echara a la calle ni nada por el estilo, solo le quedaba resignarse. Estaba sumido en esos pensamientos cuando el "invitado" hizo su aparición nuevamente, esta vez, entró en la cocina y se dirigió al refrigerador, abriéndolo y comenzando a revisar que podía comer. Ignorando a Gakupo en todo momento, como si de otra pieza del inmoviliario de la cocina se tratase.

-¡Ejem!... ¿Puedo ayudarte?- dijo el pelivioleta en tono un tanto molesto mientras se acercaba hasta Akaito.

-¿Eh? ¡No, no! estoy bien...- respondió el joven restandole importancia nuevamente a la presencia de Gakupo mientras sacaba una manzana y la limpiaba en su camisa, no sin antes haber bebido del cartón de leche directamente.

-... me refiero...a... no importa...- Gakupo decidió no darle importancia, desde que lo vió en el portal de la puerta supo que no era una persona fácil de tratar, así que continuó como si nada preparando el desayuno para los demás. Por su parte los demás miembros de la casa ya se habían arreglado y uno a uno fueron llegando al comedor, ocupando sus asientos y a la espera de que Kaito les presentara a su hermano.

El peliazul luego de vestirse y acomodar la maleta de su hermano, se dirigió a la cocina en donde lo encontró comiendo una manzana. Rápidamente lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó al comedor en donde se colocaron frente a todos los demás.

-Emmm chicos... él... es mi hermano y pues se quedará unos días con nosotros...-dijo tímidamente, a lo que Akaito inmediatamente se acercó a los demás tomando la mano de las chicas una por una y besándolas galantemente y dándole un apretón de manos a Len.

-Muchísimo gusto, soy Akaito y espero no se molesten por haber venido de improviso jajaja- dijo en el proceso. Las chicas quedaron inmediatamente encantadas con el pelirrojo, que aparte de ser muy apuesto, se notaba que al contrario de Kaito, era un joven brillante y encantador.

-¡Claro que no eres una molestia!- dijo Rin entusiasmada y procedió a presentarse, a lo cual los demás le imitaron, mientras, Gakupo comenzaba a servir el desayuno.

-Pero siéntate y acompáñanos a desayunar porfavor- dijo Miku al ver ya la mesa servida.

No se lo tenían que decir dos veces cuando ya había ocupado un asiento en medio de Meiko y Luka, a quien consideró porsupuesto, las dos más atractivas de la casa. Ellas por su parte estaban totalmente encantadas con la presencia del pelirrojo en la casa y a su lado en la mesa. Mientras tanto, Kaito sentía un poco de verguenza, por las confianzas que se tomaba su hermano, y porque lo conocía y sabía que comenzaría a ocasionar problemas. Volteó a ver a su novio quien en silencio servía el desayuno de todos y ocupaba su propio lugar a la mesa, disponiéndose a comer. Kaito le observaba esperando que este le volteara a ver para dedicarle una mirada de disculpa si era posible, pero no fué así, parecía como si el pelivioleta estuviese intentando aislarse totalmente de toda la situación.

Y no era del todo erróneo el pensamiento de Kaito, Gakupo decidió que era mejor ignorar en la medida de lo posible a Akaito, si no terminaría enfermo de enfado, aún el pelirrojo no le había hecho nada y Gakupo ya sentía que se la iba a pasar muy mal con él ahí. Aunque con solo la manera en que lo había tratado, insultante y luego ignorándolo casi del todo, era suficiente para indisponer al pelivioleta, que después de todo no gozaba de un carácter muy estable. Comió en silencio tratando de hacer caso omiso a todo lo que sucedía en la mesa, y de hecho, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, era la enérgica y entusiasta voz de Akaito, alardeando con las chicas a lo cual ellas reaccionaban de una manera bastante positiva.

Gakupo se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación de inmediato, no deseaba estar mucho más allí, se notaba que el tiempo del desayuno de los demás iba a extenderse por bastante tiempo más. Y Kaito no lo pensó dos veces para seguirlo y hablar con él.

-¡Disculpa!¡Disculpa!- Gakupo sorprendido se acercó a él y le acarició en la mejilla sonriéndole amigable y dulcemente.

-Te disculpo, aunque me gustaría saber de qué...-

-Mi hermano, sé que es un pesado, y que vino sin avisar y que eso no te gusta y...- parecía un tanto desesperado, pero conocía lo suficientemente bien a su propio hermano, como para sentir la necesidad de disculparse incluso por lo que no había ocurrido, pero que sabía que eventualmente pasaría.

- No te preocupes por eso, tú no tienes la culpa... además, parece que a las chicas les agrada demasiado tu hermano...y he de admitir que quitándole lo pesado, resulta ser un joven bastante atractivo...- comentó Gakupo en respuesta, ensanchando su sonrisa.

-¿Eh?... ¿Y acaso es mucho más apuesto que yo?-preguntó el peliazul juguetonamente.

-¡Pero porsupuesto que sí!-

-¿Ah sí?... pues entonces cásate con él...

-Si pudiera... me casaría contigo ahora mismo...- susurró al oído de Kaito y este se sonrojó muchísimo al escuchar ese comentario, y justo cuando los dos se acercaban lentamente el uno al otro para besarse, comenzaron a tocar a la puerta de la habitación.

-Gakupo, Kaito ¿están allí?... ¡No sean maleducados!¡ No se encierren en la habitación dejando solo a Akaito!-

-¡Pero si no está solo!- contestó molesto el pelivioleta al momento de abrir la puerta y encontrar a Rin allí.

-Pero... él estaba preguntando por Kaito...y...nada...-suspiró la rubia.

-¿Que ocurre Rin.-chan?-preguntó Kaito ahora curioso de la expresión que la menor mostraba en su rostro.

-¡Nada! es solo que... resulta un poco tedioso ¿sabes?-

-¿Estás celosa porque Akaito-dono solo habla con Luka y Meiko y a ti te ignora?-le lanzó Gakupo directamente, mostrando una expresión seria, pero muriendo de risa interiormente al ver la reacción que Rin había tenido a la situación.

-¡Claro que no!... bueno... no son celos, ¡solo pienso que es un maleducado!- hizo un puchero y se dirigió ahora en dirección a la sala, siendo seguida por los dos jóvenes.

_"Y no será la única molesta..." _pensaba el peliazul mientras la seguía y reía junto con su pareja a espaldas de la menor.

-¡Kaito! ¿Donde demonios te habías metido? ..bueno no importa, Mei-chan y yo haremos una competencia de beber ¿no suena divertido? Así que puedes quedarte a observar.- Akaito y la castaña, (con quien ya se había tomado confianzas de sobra) estaban dispuestos, uno al frente del otro, con la pequeña mesa de la sala de por medio, y sobre esta una buena cantidad de cervezas. Las palabras del pelirrojo sonaron más bien como una orden que como una petición, a lo cual Gakupo hizo un gesto de evidente disgusto el cual fué ignorado por todos los presentes, que de todas maneras no lo notaron ya que estaban muy ocupados a la espectativa de que comenzara la competición. Kaito, resignado tomó asiento en el sofá junto a Len para ser un espectador más de tan tonto espectáculo en su opinión.

-Pero Meiko, Akaito-san... ¿no creen que es demasiado temprano para beber?- esta vez Miku intercedió, adivinado los pensamientos de muchos de los presentes que no se animaban a decir nada.

-¡Nunca es demasiado temprano para beber!-contestó la castaña de manera muy enérgica y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, soteniendo ya entre sus manos una lata de cerveza.

-Esto no va a terminar bien...-suspiró Kaito por lo bajo.

Una hora después Akaito se encontraba mucho más animado de lo normal a causa del alcohol, pero aún se conservaba en sus cinco sentidos, lo cual no ocurría con Meiko, quien estaba totalmente ebria. No era capaz de pronunciar bien las palabras, ni de ponerse de pie, también reía por la más mínima cosa que ocurriera, y aún así quería continuar bebiendo con esperanzas de ganar la dichosa competencia que ya tenía más que perdida.

-Ya es suficiente Mei-chan...- ayudada por Miku y Rin, se levantó incapaz ya de pronunciar una frase coherente ni de sostenerse demasiado en pie. Las chicas la llevaron a su habitación, le dieron un vaso con agua y la recostaron para que durmiera, seguras de que no despertaría ni en poco tiempo, ni de buen humor.

-Eso no estuvo bien Akaito...- quizo reprender el peliazul, mas su tono de voz, fuera de un regaño parecía una súplica.

-¡Ella se lo buscó!. Dijo que era la mejor bebedora del mundo, pero ahora le quedó bien claro quien sí lo es ja ja ja ja- el pelirrojo reía a carcajadas, siedo coreado por Luka quien se había divertido de sobremanera observando el desarrollo de la competencia. Y Gakupo por su parte permanecía mudo e inexpresivo, aguantando las terribles ansias que tenía por extrangular a Akaito o en su defecto, clavarle su katana en el estómago.

-Aún así, fué de muy mal gusto continuar con la competencia viendo en el estado en que se encontraba, y tampoco nos hacía caso a nosotros...-comentó Len quien tampoco estaba del todo contento con la situación, más que todo porque sabía lo que les esperaba al día siguiente con la resaca que tendría la castaña por la mañana.

••••••

Y eso no fué todo lo que el hermano de Kaito hizo en la casa de los vocaloid. Así como todos habían creído que era una maravilla de persona, terminaron repudiándolo al cabo de unos pocos días. Se metía a la cocina cuando preparaban las comidas para agregar chile picante a estas, puesto que "les daba un mejor sabor", logrando muchas veces el disgusto de todos y una larga fila para utilizar el baño luego de toda el agua que tenían que beber para salvarse del picante en sus bocas. No tenía respeto alguno por las pertenencias y la privacidad de los demás, por lo que muchas veces se le encontraba esculcando en las habitaciones, logrando desafinar instrumentos, destruyendo objetos "por accidente" e incluso un día lo encontraron muy divertido leyendo el diario de Luka, ganándose ahora el desprecio de esta.

-¡Saca a ese pesado de aquí!- aprovecharon un día que el pelirrojo salió solo de la casa para abordar a su hermano.

-Disculpen, disculpen, disculpen...-era lo único que el avergonzado Kaito podía pronunciar en ese momento, no sabiendo como excusar el comportamiento de su hermano, y es que no tenía excusa, simplemente hacía lo que se le daba la gana.

-Tienes que decirle que se vaya, ya ha causado muchos problemas aquí-

-Bueno, lo haría pero...- también le había costado muy caro a Kaito, ya que no podía verse con Gakupo ya que Akaito ocupaba todo su tiempo y no le dejaba ni un minuto a solas, salvo cuando se iba a hacer "travesuras", pero aún no tenía claro el motivo de la visita de su hermano, y realmente su curiosidad y su miedo hacia este le ganaban.

-¿Y ustedes porqué no le dicen que se vaya? ¿Acaso le tienen miedo?- intercedió Gakupo algo molesto porque ahora todos (aunque con mucha razón) acosaban a su novio para que literalmente echara a su hermano. Y Gakupo estaba más que molesto, fúrico por todo lo que hacía el pelirrojo, pero aprendió a ignorarlo y aguantar en esos días, no fuera que en el periódico del día siguiente el encabezado fuese: "Famoso cantante arrestado por asesinar a hermano de su compañero" o algo por el estilo.

-¡Claro que no le tenemos miedo! es solo que...-

-¡Es deber de Kaito decirle a su hermano que se vaya y de nadie más!-

-Entiendo...-se resignó el peliazul. Y se dirigió a su habitación a esperar a que su hermano regresara para comunicarle la decisión de los miembros de la casa.

Preocupado por su pareja Gakupo entró al cabo de un rato en los aposentos del peliazul, encontrándolo acostado sobre su cama con una cara de preocupación bastante evidente.

-Discúlpalos, pero tienen razón... tu hermano no es una persona muy fácil de tratar...-

-Ya lo sé... pero no tengo idea de cómo vaya a reaccionar cuando le diga que se vaya...- dijo cabizbajo.

-¿Porqué le tienes tanto miedo? ¿Acaso es capaz de hacerte algo malo?- ahora el mayor se encontraba preocupado por la reacción de su novio.

-La verdad no lo sé... aunque es bastante rencoroso... si llego a molestarlo puede que haga algo en venganza... aunque no estoy seguro, es demasiado impredecible...-suspiró.

-Pues si llega a hacerte algo... yo...- no terminó su frase y en cambio se acercó para regalarle una hermnosa sonrisa seguida de un beso bastante apasionado y un poco desesperado, ya que tenían bastantes días de no poder siquiera besarse en la mejilla.

-Gracias...- Kaito le correspondiö tanto al beso como a la sonrisa, pero una vez que había al fin probado el beso de su pareja, no pudo contenerse de acercarse más a él y abrazarlo fuertemente, para luego repetir el beso y propinarle muchos más en su cuello y rostro.

-¡Con que tenía razón!- la estruendosa voz de Akaito quien de repente abrió la puerta de la habitación fué la que les interrumpió.

-A...Akaito...- la voz casi no salió de la boca del peliazul, quien ahora se encontraba pálido como si estuviera viendo al mismo demonio, y Gakupo no se le quedaba atrás en asombro, jamás se imaginó que Akaito estaría allí espiándolos.

-El tipo que me llamó tenía toda la razón... y yo que no quería creerle... ¡já!- dijo en un tono bastante burlista y su expresión mostraba lo mismo, era como si disfrutase de la preocupación y asombro de los otros.

-¿Que...que ti..tipo?...-se atrevió a preguntar el peliazul.

-¡No tengo idea! un hombre me llamó y me dijo algo como: "¡Ey! ¿Sabías que tu hermano es un homosexual? si no me crees ve y compruébalo tu mismo" y claro que tuve que venir, para hacerle luego comer sus palabras al tipejo ese, pero veo que el que tiene que comérselas soy yo...-

-Nii-san... ¡porfavor! te lo ruego, no vayas a decir nada... puede que estés demasiado enfadado ahora pero piensa en lo mal que le harás a mi carrera, y a mí si dices algo de esto...-rogó Kaito.

Por su parte Gakupo quien había estado en silencio todo ese tiempo, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta la cual cerró para luego acercarse al pelirrojo y tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa.

-Si te atreves a decir algo de esto, ¡ten por seguro que ese será el último día de tu molesta existencia! He aguantado todos estos días tus insolencias, tus estupideces, pero esto es el tope, ¡y no voy a tolerar que nos hagas ningún daño!- el pelivioleta se encontraba más bien totalmente colérico, su expresión de furia era una que Kaito jamás le había visto y que le causaba bastante miedo ahora que la veía.

-¡Par de estúpidos! se están adelantando a los hechos y yo no he dicho una sola palabra- contestó Akaito en un tono despectivo, pero sin dejar de lado su maliciosa y burlona sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres Nii-san?...-

-¿Quién les dijo a ustedes que yo iba a ir a abrir la boca? Están locos ¿o qué?... Kaito me decepciona la percepción que tienes de tu propio hermano...-comentó por úíltimo victimándose más bien, claro que fingido; como si con todas sus acciones anteriores no fuera merecedor de tal reputación de malvado.

-¿Quires decir que no vas a decir nada?...- en ese momento Gakupo se dió cuenta que continuaba sosteniendo amenazadoramente al hermano de Kaito y le soltó.

-¿Pero por quién me toman? Kaito es mi hermano y por más estúpido y gay que sea, no le voy a hacer algún mal...- expresó ahora totalmente en serio -Claro que eso no quiere decir que lo apruebo, pero si eres así yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiarte... de hecho, viviendo en una casa llena de chicas sensuales, no sé como es que te volviste un rarito...-retomó finalmente su actitud burlista.

-¡Nii-san!- Kaito no resistió el impulso de abalanzarse sobre su hermano y abrazarle fuertemente para luego darle un beso en la mejilla, a manera de agradecimiento.

-¡Ya, ya ya! ¿que aparte de gay, incestuoso? ¡Aléjate antes de que cambie de opinión!- el pelirrojo le apartó pero, sonreía abierta y sinceramente. En ese momento, Gakupo que no salía de su asombro se acercó nuevamente pero esta vez ofreciéndole su mano a Akaito.

-He de agradecerte...- dijo ofreciéndole una sincera y bonita sonrisa la cual no le duró demasiado al escuchar el comentario que a continuacón salió de la boca del pelirrojo.

-Lo hago por mi hermano, aún sigo pensando que eres un estúpido con apariencia de mujercita y que Kaito pudo haberse conseguido algo mejor que tú...- tanto Gakupo como Kaito se quedaron helados por un instante al escuchar eso, pero bueno, no podían esperar a que todo fuera color de rosa.

Luego de que arreglaron todo su asunto, Akaito empacó sus cosas y se dispuso a marcharse de la casa. Prometiendole a la pareja que de su boca no saldría una sola palabra de la relación que tenían. Las chicas y Len despidieron al pelirrojo con mucho entusiasmo y frases como "gracias por visitarnos", "esperamos que regreses algún día" y cosas por el estilo, claro está rogando porque Akaito no se las tomara en serio. Tampoco era que lo odiaran y no querían quedar en malos términos con él, pero sinceramente no deseaban que regresara al menos en un largo muy largo tiempo.

•••••••

-¿Hola? Satoo-dono...-

-Si Gakupo-san... ¿en qué puedo servirte hoy?

-¿He de suponer que el autor de la llamada al hermano de Kaito fué usted?-

-... Eres inteligente... pero eso solo te hace mucho más atractivo e interesante Gakupo-san...-

-¿Y puedo preguntar que se proponía con todo esto?-

-No te enfades conmigo... ¿No crees que es mucho mejor tener de su parte a Akaito? Es un muy buen aliado...-

-Pero... si no hubiera reaccionado así... si se hubiera enfadado...-

-¡Pero no lo hizo!... ya lo puedo ver... propinándole una buena golpiza a cualquiera que se atreva a decir que Kaito y Gakupo son pareja... ya quiero verlo haciendo que le supliquen perdón a cambio de silencio... ¿No te suena divertido? je je je-

-Eso no... Satoo-dono... no sé si agradecerle o no todo esto...-

-Tú sólo ocúpate de dar un buen rendimiento a la hora de cantar Gakupo-san...-

-...-

-Ahora si me disculpas, me encuentro un poco ocupado... que tengas un buen día y les estaré contactando pronto para su próximo trabajo-

_"Este hombre me va a volver loco un día de estos..." _el pelivioleta dejó el teléfono en su lugar y se dirigió a su habitación en donde su pareja lo esperaba para pasar un rato divertido, aprovechando que los demás habían salido de compras.

-¿Con quien hablabas, Gakupo?-

-Con nadie en especial... -

-¿Eh? pero...-

-Pero eso no es importante... estoy muy ansioso por hacerte mío después de tanto tiempo...-

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola muy buenas! Espero que se encuentren bien y estoy muy feliz de que estén leyendo esto. En primera instancia, quiero pedir una enorme disculpa a aquellas personas que estaban siguiendo mi fic, la verdad es que he tenido problemas y ocupaciones en mi vida personal, y muchas veces pereza y falta de inspiración para continuar escribiendo, pero espero poder continuar este fic un tiempo más. Quería terminarlo en este o el próximo capítulo, pero dado a que he tardado tanto en escribir, y que me da lástima acabarlo xD, creo que continuaré con la serie bastantes capítulos más. No prometo nada, eso sí :'3 solo espero que mi (poca) imaginación, me dé para continuar escribiendo.**

**Releyendo el fic, me dí cuenta de muchísimos errores, más que todo de sintaxis, palabras mal escritas y partes que no tengo idea de cómo diantres se borraron xD. Pero también no errores si no horrores, de tiempos en la trama, por ejemplo, el video de Venomania, lo hicieron en un día? ¿Cómo fue posible eso? xD. Y luego, salió Imitation Black después de este, siendo que Imitation es más antiguo, si no me equivoco xD. Pero lo bueno de los fics es que son universos paralelos en donde cosas como esas no importan tanto verdad?.**

**Como última instancia, quisiera agradecerles infinitamente por dejarme reviews a pesar de ser un fic tan malo, todos sus comentarios me hace muy dichosa y me impulsaron a volver a escribir, me gustaría poder contestarles a cada uno, pero la pagina no me deja contestar a los reviews de anonimos )= y si si deja, díganme cómo, porque no tengo idea xD.**

**En fin, si leyeron lo anterior muchas gracias (sé que fue extenso D:) y espero que disfruten** **el continuar leyendo =)**

**Capítulo 14**

¡Que emoción! Hoy es mi primer día como miembro del grupo de cantantes llamado "Vocaloid", siento como si estuviese predestinado de toda la vida a formar parte de este grupo, ¡y estoy tan feliz de haber podido entrar!. Me sé todos los detalles de ellos, sé que los primeros en iniciar con el grupo fueron Meiko-dono y Kaito-dono, ellos son realmente sorprendentes, y aún no puedo creer que voy a comenzar a vivir y trabajar junto a ellos, espero podamos divertirnos mucho y sobre todo, hacer las mejores canciones del mundo.

Mi maleta está lista, llevo todos mis kimonos, mis adornos para el cabello y mi katana, es importante mi katana…. También he de darles buenos obsequios a todos, por suerte sé qué es lo que más le gusta a cada uno, por ejemplo el puerro para Miku-dono, las naranjas para Rin-san. Espero que sean de su agrado….

...

Recién llego y ya me reciben de esta manera, no cabe duda de que me sentiré muy a gusto en este lugar, ¡todos son muy amables!. Casi no había ni llamado a la puerta cuando todos los integrantes del grupo se abalanzaron mostrando sonrientes rostros, palabras de bienvenida y alabanzas para mí. Estoy muy feliz porque les gustó muchísimo lo que les obsequié a cada uno, e inmediatamente me sentí ya parte del grupo. Incluso prepararon una espléndida cena de bienvenida para mí. Miku-dono cocina de manera exquisita, Meiko-dono me invitó a beber sake, y ¡los gemelos son adorables! Tan divertidos y joviales…

Pero algo me tiene confuso, Kaito-dono, quien resultó ser bastante tonto en realidad, creo que él me atrae un poco, sé que lo acabo de conocer, ( técnicamente, ya que sé mucho sobre él y sobre todos los de la casa) pero… no sé, desde el momento que lo ví me pareció muy lindo… y en cuanto me dí cuenta de cómo es su personalidad, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo adorable que se me hace…

Esto está muy mal, he estado con varios hombres en mi vida, pero, nunca había sentido nada de primera mano como lo siento con él, y bueno, en televisión y revistas, nunca me había llamado tanto la atención como lo hace ahora que logré conocerlo en persona. Aunque no tengo idea de qué es lo que me atrae de un hombre tan exageradamente torpe, es un desastre para todo lo que hace, e incluso para hablar… siento que para lo único que es bueno en la vida es para cantar.

...

Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que me mudé a vivir con los vocaloids, nos tenemos muchísima confianza y siento que somos parte de una enorme familia feliz, incluso me siento así para con todos ellos, es como si tuviera muchos hermanos y eso me agrada. Aunque, me temo que algunas de las chicas no me ven de ese modo, ya Meiko-dono se acercó a mí con intenciones de lograr algo más que una amistad, por supuesto la rechacé aunque no me gustó hacerla sentir mal. Pero con lo orgullosa que es, no demostró en ningún momento sentirse mal, pienso que de todos modos ella no iba en serio con eso…

¡Pero luego fue el colmo! La pequeña Rin, se acercó a mí con las mismas intenciones, realmente no tengo idea de qué fue lo que le pasó por la cabeza al pensar que yo, un adulto en todo su derecho iba a poder entablar una relación con ella que es casi una niña. Claro que no me lo dijo directamente, pero pude sacarlo por el contexto de lo que me hablaba y la frené antes de que siguiera.

Y Miku-dono, ella, simplemente moría de vergüenza, su rostro estaba sonrojado a más no poder, me dijo unas cuantas palabras de insinuación, supongo que le costó muchísimo animarse a decirlo, pero de igual forma la rechacé y ella lo tomó bien, seguramente ya se lo esperaba. Aunque aún no tengo idea de qué fue lo que les picó, supongo que al ser artistas no tienen mucha libertad para conocer chicos, y bueno, Len-kun es solo un niño, y ellas creen que Kaito-dono es solo un idiota, así que a ellos no los vuelven ni a ver, me asusta un poco pensar que me tomaron por "carne fresca".

Y esos no fueron todos mis problemas, me costó un gran esfuerzo acostumbrarme a todo eso de la fama, ya no puedo salir a la calle tranquilamente, y eso lo aprendí de mala manera. Pero solo yo puedo pensar en entrar a una tienda de música cuando recién lanzan mi nuevo sencillo, y las tiendas están repletas de fans, y de igual forma me ocurrieron cosas similares a lo largo de este tiempo. Ahora aprendí la lección, pero no me agrada demasiado eso de ya no tener libertad ni privacidad, aunque no he de quejarme, es un precio justo por lo que obtuve: una gran familia y una espectacular carrera.

Lo que realmente me tiene preocupado, es esto que comienzo a sentir por ese tonto desesperante… Creía que era solo un capricho de la primera impresión, pero conforme ha pasado el tiempo, esto pasó de una simple atracción, a verdaderos sentimientos, temo que me estoy comenzando a enamorar de Kaito y tengo miedo, no quiero sufrir, ya que él es un cantante famoso y apuesto quien prácticamente podría tener a casi cualquier mujer que quisiera, y no creo que vaya jamás a fijarse en un hombre como yo. En momentos como este es cuando odio haber nacido hombre, o haber nacido homosexual, cuando la persona de la que me enamoro no puede corresponderme. Pero, todo tengo que mantenerlo en secreto, nadie puede darse cuenta de mis sentimientos y mucho menos él, lo único que me mantendría bien, es saber que puedo ser su amigo por el resto de tiempo que se nos otorgue el privilegio de vivir juntos.

...

Simplemente no puedo conciliar el sueño, día y noche pienso en él, paso todo el día observándolo, y siempre que me descubre, me responde con una de esas bellas en infantiles sonrisas suyas; tengo suerte, el que sea tan despistado me da la seguridad de que aunque note que lo observo, nunca se dará cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos, aunque no estoy seguro de que eso sea del todo bueno, pero como me he venido diciendo todo este tiempo: me conformaré con que sigamos siendo amigos y viviendo bajo el mismo techo, de ninguna manera pienso arruinar esta relación, haciéndole saber lo que siento por él.

Pero se me hace tan, tan difícil reprimir mis impulsos, ya no es solo atracción hacia su persona y su carácter y forma de ser, ahora cuando al fin logro dormir, lo único que sueño es teniendo sexo con él, no puedo evitar sentir ese deseo. Se me hace sensual la manera infantil que tiene de ser, lo vulnerable y delicado que se ve, se me hace la boca agua el solo pensar en acariciar esa suave piel, el tomar ese cuerpo... Pero ¡no! tengo que aprender a dejar esos pensamientos de lado, él jamás pensaría en estar con un hombre. Aunque ya que lo conozco tanto, tengo mis dudas... es cierto que en ocasiones ha demostrado tener algo de interés en los pechos grandes de las mujeres, pero hasta donde sé, él nunca ha tenido una novia ni nada parecido, los mismos miembros del grupo e incluso él, un día platicando me lo confirmaron, pero no quiero albergar falsas esperanzas, lo peor que puedo hacer es ilusionarme para luego llevarme una gran decepción.

...

Solo esto me faltaba... hace un tiempo una bella señorita llamada Megurine Luka se mudó con nosotros y ahora es miembro de nuestro grupo, pero al igual que las demás chicas, ella demuestra estar muy interesada en mí. No sé que es lo que tengo, que todas las chicas que conozco en esta casa se sienten atraídas hacia mí, y el único a quien de verdad me gustaría tener como pareja, es aquel quien no muestra ni la más mínima seña de estar interesado en mí. Pero, eso no es lo peor, he notado que desde que Luka-dono comenzó a "acosarme", él se muestra realmente disgustado, tengo miedo de que Kaito-dono se haya enamorado de ella y tengan una relación a futuro, aunque eso es algo que puede pasar en cualquier momento y no solo con ella si no con cualquier chica.

Pero bueno, me decidí a intentar ser muy buen amigo para Kaito-dono, es cierto que en ocasiones comete estupideces que me hacen rabiar, y en ocasiones le grito e intento atravesarlo con mi katana, pero intentaré cambiar eso y mostrarme más amigable hacia él, por más tonterías que haga, y más que me haga perder los estribos a veces, lo amo más de lo que me hace enojar. ¿Lo amo?... sí, mi obseción loca por él ha llegado al extremo de convertirse en amor, y no estoy confundido para nada, jamás en mi vida me había sentido así por alguien con quien no me relaciono, al menos de manera amorosa, esto es simplemente amor.

Y hablando de estupideces, el otro día encontré a Kaito-dono a punto de ser carbonizado, intentó concinar, Dios sabrá qué, y claro está, terminó quemándolo todo y con la cocina hecha un desastre, y aún así, el verlo así todo desaliñado y asustado, solo me hizo sentir aún más atracción hacia él. Lo que no me gusta es pensar que todo eso lo hizo porque quería cocinar algo para Luka-dono, no quiero creer que sea eso, pero, estoy casi seguro de que él está intentanto hacer algo para impresionarla Pero, aún así, me ofrecí a enseñarle a cocinar, todo es parte de mi plan para hacerme su amigo aunque con eso esté cavando mi propia tumba. Él se mostró muy entusiasmado al respecto, y lo siguiente que hice fué ir a una librería y comprar un libro de cocina básico, claro, que tuviese bastantes ilustraciones, instrucciones fáciles de entender y colores llamativos para que le sea fácil comprenderlo, ¡Kaito-dono es tan tonto!, pero eso es lo que lo hace más adorable... ni yo mismo entiendo mis gustos...

No pudimos comenzar con las clases de cocina puesto que nos encomendaron la grabación de un video, en el cual soy el protagonista y ¡demonios! ¿Porqué tenía que ser Venomania? el tener que mostrarme como un mujeriego lujurioso, y tener que hacer todas esas escenas con mujeres, no me agradó en absoluto... bueno, hasta la parte que tuve que actuar junto a Kaito-dono, aunque fué por un momento nos abrazamos, mi corazón latía a mil, pero con lo despistado que él es, estoy seguro que no lo notó, aunque yo sí me percaté de que el suyo también palpitaba rápidamente, ¿será que le ponía nervioso abrazar a su "rival" en el amor?. Para mí ya está claro que me ve de esa manera, el otro día noté las miradas de "fuego" que nos lanzaba a Luka-san y a mí cuando ella me pidió enseñarle a cocinar también, por suerte me rehusé, primero porque no quiero enseñarle a ella, y no quiero acercarme a ella, por más que la alejo, continúa tratando de tener algo conmigo. Y en segundo lugar, no voy a dejar que arruine los momentos que puedo disfrutar junto al que amo, solo por quedar bien con ella.

En fin, mejor poner en claro las cosas, y luego de la grabación, iré a decirle a Kaito-dono que tiene el camino libre para estar con Luka-san...

...

No entiendo que es lo que le ocurre a Kaito-dono, hablé con él y me dijo que no tenía nada de que preocuparme, porque él no estaba interesado en ella e incluso, que me dejaba el camino libre para estar con ella. Ya no sé que pensar, probablemente todo lo que creía que le pasaba era parte de mi imaginación.

Al menos comencé con las clases de cocina, este tiempo que paso junto a él es muy preciado para mí y estoy muy feliz, aunque sea me conformo con eso. Y pareciera que él también lo esta disfrutando, se empeña mucho por aprender, aunque, a veces tengo que gritarle para que regrese a la tierra, últimamente, parece que se va en sus pensamientos y el atraer su atención nuevamente resulta un tanto difícil. Me preocupa bastante…

…

¡Estoy tan, tan feliz!, nunca creí que la vida me iba a dar una oportunidad como esta, pero al fin, sucedió lo que había estado soñando por tanto tiempo. Un mes después de comenzar a enseñarle a cocinar a Kaito, logró al fin preparar una receta por sí mismo, y todos alabaron su comida; pero en este tiempo he estado observándolo cuidadosamente. Él continuaba mostrando esa actitud y esa expresión agria cuando nos veía a Luka-dono y a mí juntos, pero no podía sentir celos de mí, ya que él mismo me confirmó el que no se sentía atraído por ella, entonces, la única conclusión razonable a la que llegué, era que él efectivamente estaba celoso, pero de ella.

Tomé valor y el día en que presentó a los demás su platillo, luego de comer fui a hablar con él en su habitación y le confesé mis sentimientos. Yo estaba tan nervioso, mis manos temblaban y comencé a sudar frío, pero no podía quedarme con la duda ni un momento más, me arriesgué a terminar una buena amistad, pero lo que obtuve, fue la respuesta más maravillosa y lo que había deseado por tanto tiempo: él está enamorado de mí.

…..

Como era de esperarse, no todo es color de rosa, odio el tener que esconderme, odio el no poder besarlo ni abrazarlo cuando me place, ¡todo esto es tan difícil! Pero tiene su recompensa, el que él me ame es simplemente más de lo que puedo pedir, y los momentos que pasamos juntos son invaluables. Estoy profundamente enamorado de Kaito y no puedo ni quiero hacer nada para cambiar eso. El que él sea tan despistado, aparte de adorable, es demasiado problemático, ahora él se encuentra en un estado de distracción perpetua, y los desastres que ocasiona, solo ponen en peligro esto que acabamos de comenzar, solo espero que por una de sus torpezas no nos descubran.

Y ahora mi deseo por él es mucho más grande e incontrolable, y lo peor es que él no se encuentra muy cómodo con la idea, tiene pavor a que lo lastime a la hora de hacer el amor, pero, ¿Qué clase de relación sería esta si no tenemos sexo?, no solo podemos vivir del amor, aunque este sea lo más importante, el ir a la cama juntos es una parte importante para consolidad nuestra relación y demostrarnos cuanto nos amamos, pero de todas formas, no pienso obligarlo y esperaré lo que sea necesario, incluso si se trata de meses...

...

He de agradecerle infinitamente a Meiko-dono, gracias a que ella le obligó a beber hasta emborracharse a Kaito, no tuve que esperar tanto para poder cumplir mi deseo, el alcohol le hizo tomar valor, y fué... simplemente no hay palabras para describirlo, hacer el amor con una persona a la que se ama tanto, es indescriptible, es cierto eso que dicen de que 'vas al cielo' o 'tu cuerpo y el de la persona que amas se funden en uno solo'. Pude comprobar cosas como esas, ahora siento que esta relación tiene mucho futuro, y que podemos continuar así por mucho mucho tiempo, sin importar que tengamos que ocultarnos del mundo.

Aunque al día siguiente Kaito no salió de su habitación, es sumamente encantador, la experiencia de la primera vez y que al día siguiente no puedan ni caminar... Creo que estoy siendo sádico en cierta manera... Pero bueno, luego de eso me ocupé de recompensarlo bien, cada día me enamoro más y más de él...

...

Tuve una idea que según lo que creía era bastante buena, pero resultó un poco perjudicial para mí. Comencé a salir con unas cuantas señoritas que encontré en los foros de internet de los fans del grupo, cité a las que se mostraban más interesadas en mí, y salí con cada una de ellas unas cuantas veces. Pensaba que si el mundo me veía como un mujeriego, no habría razón para que nos descubrieran a Kaito y a mí, pero, no fue una idea tan genial despues de todo. Lo único que puedo rescatar, es que creo que al fin pude dejar las cosas claras con Luka-dono, espero que no vuelva a insistirme, por más que diga que me ame, no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Pero ahora algo me tiene mucho más preocupado, luego de haber mostrado esa desconocida faceta de mi persona, Satoo-dono me citó y me dijo unas palabras bastante extrañas, por un momento me sentí acosado sexualmente...Es cierto que el manager es un hombre bastante atractivo: utiliza unos lentes que le dan un aspecto serioy misterioso, su cabello castaño cae graciosamente a los lados de su rostro, y su complexión es la ideal, además tiene un aire de altivez y respeto, pero a su vez es una persona amable y sonriente, es posible que si otras fuesen las circunstancias, hubiese considerado seriamente al menos llevármelo a la cama, pero, en estos momentos, deseo que todo esto sea solo producto de mi imaginación.

...

He estado muy ocupado últimamente, ahora comenzamos a grabar Imitation Black, me he divertido muchísimo junto a Kaito y Len-kun, es cierto que será un éxito, espero podamos trabajar en muchos más videos como este, aunque a las chicas de la casa no les agrade que las excluyan. Para Kaito y para mí ha sido espléndido porque hemos podido pasar muchísimo tiempo juntos.

El tema de Satoo-dono es algo que continúa molestándome, al punto de haber incluso estado tan a la defensiva el día que nos tomaron las medidas para los trajes del video, que hice un gran ridículo cuando él anunció que teníamos que quitarnos la ropa. Luego, nuevamente el manager me llamó en privado y me preguntó si me ocurría algo, obviamente no respondí con la verdad, pero, antes de irme, nuevamente me dijo esas palabras extrañas, de verdad que no quiero pensar que él también quiere tener algo conmigo, pero no puedo evitar que eso me atormente día y noche...

...

El día que terminamos de filmar el video, deseé que me tragara la tierra junto con Kaito. Confirmé que efectivamente estaba siendo acosado por Satoo-san, pero en un infantil ataque de celos, Kaito saltó de detrás del perchero del camerino, justo cuando yo estaba a punto de alcanzar mi katana para amenazar con ella al manager. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, y no tuve tiempo de evitar que sucediera la catástrofe, cuando pude reaccionar, Kaito ya le había revelado todo nuestro secreto a Satoo. En ese momento solo quería que todo fuese una horrible pesadilla pero no era así. Aunque no fue tan malo después de todo, el manager prometió guardar el secreto, aunque aún no confío demasiado en sus palabras...

Por otra parte, tuve que explicarle a Kaito toda la situación, para que estuviese mucho más tranquilo, y sobretodo expresarle que no quería preocuparlo con una situación que yo creía estaba pasando en mi imaginación solamente, y que no pensara que era confianza hacia él lo que me faltaba. Pero estoy contento con todo esto, pienso que de este modo logré demostrarle de muchas formas cuánto lo amo, y eso es lo que más deseo, cada día que pasa solo pienso en la forma de comunicarle mis sentimientos, que él pueda sentir que lo amo de verdad.

...

¿Los problemas nunca acaban cierto? El hermano de Kaito vino a hacerle una visita, y lo peor, a quedarse con él (nosotros) unos cuantos días. No hubiese problema si el tipo en cuestión fuese una buena persona, pero solo se puede adivinar que es hermano de Kaito, por el enorme parecido entre los dos, fuera de eso es totalmente su contrario. Es un tipo sin educación, sin respeto a la privacidad ajena ni al espacio vital de los demás. Y no solo a mí, si no a todos los miembros de la casa nos estuvo volviendo locos por muchos días, y lo peor es que Kaito y yo no podíamos estar a solas ni un solo segundo en todo ese tiempo.

Y una vez más, solo quice que la tierra nos tragara a ambos junto a la casa en la que nos encontrábamos si fuese posible. Justo cuando habíamos encontrado un espacio para nosotros, de la nada Akaito-dono, aparece y nos descubre en plenas caricias... sentí que mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo por unos instantes. Mi única reacción fué amenazarlo, y Kaito por supuesto, le rogaba por su silencio. Pero resultó que el tipo no era tan malo después de todo, o al menos tiene algo de amor fraternal dentro de ese negro corazón, y él nos prometió no decir nada al respecto. Y así sin más, abandonó la casa, todos dimos gracias por eso porsupuesto. Pero antes nos explicó que alguien le había hecho una llamada explicándole la situación. Y solo se me pudo ocurrir una persona que pudo hacer eso.

Llamé a Satoo-dono por teléfono y pude comprobar, de su propia boca, que él fué quien nos delató con Akaito-san, y lo admitió con plena tranquilidad, eso es lo que hace que mis nervios estallen. No confío para nada en ese hombre, y tenemos que estar preparados para lo que sea que nos lance de ahora en adelante, será necesario poner a Kaito sobre aviso, aunque creo que va a ser un poquito difícil el que él precisamente sea precavido. Y siendo así, no puedo evitar pensar que nuestra vida es en extremo emocionante, y que cada nueva situación que pasamos solo hace que nos acerquemos más y más. Amo a Kaito cada día mucho más, y espero que esto que siento siga creciendo por siempre, y que lo mismo ocurra con él.

••••••

Cuando Kaito entró a la habitación de Gakupo ese día, y no lo encontró en esta, no pudo evitar fijarse en un bonito libro color blanco, con el dibujo de una berenjena en su tapa. El libro en cuestión se veía bastante llamativo, y al peliazul se le hacía muy divertido averiguar de qué podía tratar un libro sobre berenjenas, o al menos eso era lo que él creía que correspondía al tema del libro. Luego de cerrar la puerta se sentó sobre la cama de su pareja y abrió el libro para comenzar a leer aunque fuese solo un poco, puesto que tampoco era un lector empedernido.

Pero se llevó una enorme sorpresa al darse cuenta que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de el diario de Gakupo. Incluso a Kaito, con lo tonto que podía llegar a ser, se le hacía sumamente gracioso pensar que un hombre como lo era su pareja, tuviese un diario. Para él, esas eran cosas de niñitas, y no se imaginaba que otro hombre de la edad de Gakupo, en todo el planeta pudiese tener algo semejante, por lo que no pudo evitar echar a reír a carcajadas, se lo imaginaba en las noches escribiendo emocionado cual quinceañera, pero luego un sonrojo apareció en su rostro; no quería invadir la privacidad de su novio, pero ¿cómo podía desperdiciar semejante oportunidad?. Tenía que descubrir lo que Gakupo pensaba de él, y esa era la manera perfecta, así que pidiendo disculpas a la nada, comenzó con su lectura.

Mientras más leía más se emocionaba, más lágrimas reprimía, más sonrisas aparecían en su rostro; miles de sentimientos encontrados. No podía creer que el pelivioleta hubiese estado enamorado de él incluso mucho antes que él mismo se enamorara. También le dió bastante ternura, a pesar de que Gakupo era un hombre que en persona se expresaba muy bien, e incluso a veces podía llegar a ser algo poético cuando hablaba, la narración de su diario era bastante infantil y simple en pensó tan solo por unos instantes que deberá de cuando en cuandon evocar el recuerdo de eso, y de ese modo, algún día jugar a ser el dominante entre los dos.

Algo que también lo impresionó, es que el diario además de las vivencias de su amado, contenía muchos dibujos hechos por él. Dibujaba bastante bien, al principio había bocetos de todos los miembros del grupo, pero conforme iba avanzando en la lectura, la temática de los dibujos se enfocaba únicamente en él mismo. Páginas y páginas de dibujos de Kaito en diferentes estilos, en ese momento no sabía si sentirse dichoso, o sentir miedo, de la obseción tan grande del pelivioleta para con su persona, que incluso podía llegar a superar la propia. El peliazul se quedó recostado sobre la cama con el diario a un lado, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su cara y repasando una y otra vez los pasajes de los escritos de su novio en su mente.

-¿Kaito?... ¿Qué es lo que haces a...? Ese... ESE ES MI... y tú lo leíste...- el pelivioleta entró en su habitación y se topó con una aterrorizante visión. Inmediatamente que comenzó a hablar, Kaito se levantó de un salto tratanto infructuosamente de esconder el libro que era más que evidente que Gakupo ya se había dado cuenta que él había leído. Lo único que acató a hacer fué a lanzarse al piso y hacer miles de reverencias pidiendo perdón y rogando por su vida, pero era inútil, el pelivioleta ya había desenfundado su katana y la clavó en el piso a unos centímetros de la cara de Kaito, incluso logrando cortar unos cuantos de sus cabellos azules.

Lo siguiente que pudieron observar los demás miembros de la casa, fué un aterrorizado Kaito que corría como alma a quien lleva el diablo, seguido de un fúrico Gakupo quien daba espadazos al aire, logrando cortar objetos de la casa una que otra vez, pero los demás no le dieron importancia, bien sabido era por todos que Kaito era tan desesperante a veces que se podía llegar a sentir deseos de asesinarlo. Y por su parte Gakupo no siempre se mostraba como un hombre paciente.

-Kaitooooo ven, no pienso hacerte nada malo-

-Perdoname Gakupoooo, prometo no volver a hacerloooo-

Continuará...

**No sé, hasta que punto haya sido aburrido leer esto, sé que se asemeja a esos capítulos de anime en los que repiten todo lo que llevan de la serie hasta el momento, pero bueno, todo lo que tenía pensado para la historia, sinceramente era para irla acabando como ya dije, así que tengo que alargarla un poco. Y también, quice mostrar un poquito la historia más desde el punto de vista de Gakupo, que de el de Kaito que es la mayoría del tiempo. Perdonen si ha sido una espera muy larga para algo muy malo, y si alguien recién lee, espero que no se le haya hecho demasiado tedioso. Y esperen una actualización más o menos próxima, que aunque no lo parezca ya vengo inspirada!. Por último, como siempre decir que las críticas buenas o malas son bien recibidas, e incluso, peticiones de algo que quieran que salga en el fanfic, creo que puedo hacer un poco de fanservice aquí, aunque no sea lo correcto xD**

**Saludos y gracias por leer!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Y como prometí, llegó la actualización rápidamente. Puse bastante empeño en hacer este capítulo rápido pero lo mejor que me fué posible. Este capítulo es especial ya que es en celebración del "verdadero" cumpleaños deGakupo, a celebrarse el 31 de julio. Por ese motivo quice terminarlo a tiempo antes de que se me pasara la fecha xD, y como quice mostrarlo también lo más rápido posible, lo subí días antes, eso es lo de menos supongo.**

**En esta ocasión, veremos la genial idea de un excelente regalo de cumpleaños según nuestro queridísimo Kaito xD. Sé que en tanto tiempo de no escribir, perdí la práctica y la calidad de lo que escribo ha decaído muchísimo, pero aún así espero que puedan disfrutarlo.**

**Capítulo 15**

En menos de un mes, una fecha sumamente especial llegaría: el cumpleaños de Gakupo. Y claro está, el peliazul desde esas fechas ya se encontraba en medio de un terrible dilema. No tenía idea de qué podía regalarle a su novio en ese día, y el tener que idear el regalo perfecto y digno de Gakupo, era algo que superaba su intelecto y sus capacidades.

-¿Y si le doy diez kilos de berenjenas?... No, berenjenas es lo que le sobra... Tiene que ser algo muy especial... no se me ocurre nada. ¡Y ya casi no me queda tiempo!- Kaito se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, hablandole a su muñeco de peluche. Por más que pensaba una y otra vez no se le ocurría nada que no fuera algo relacionado con berenjenas, y comenzaba a desesperarse. Tampoco podía recurrir a los demás miembros de la casa puesto que les extrañaría que el peliazul estuviese tan preocupado por un regalo para Gakupo, por más amigos que pretendían ser, ya se había ganado muchos regaños por parte de su pareja porque a veces olvidaba que su relación es un secreto y hacía cosas estúpidas como colgarse del brazo de Gakupo, o correr a abrazarlo cuando regresaba a la casa luego de haber salido y muchas otras cosas que lograban llamar la atención hacia ellos y su extraña cercanía. De modo que no tenía a quien recurrir.

Algunos días más pasaron y al joven de la bufanda se le agotaba el tiempo y las ideas no afloraban, estaba realmente preocupado por no ser capaz de idear algo romántico y merecedor de la persona más genial del mundo según él. Pensó en que si fuese él mismo, se conformaría con que le regalaran helado, pero eso era algo que a Gakupo no le gustaría, de eso estaba seguro. Estuvo analizando los gustos de su pareja pero no pudo encontrar nada que le ayudara, no iba a arriesgar su vida regalándole otra katana, ya bastante peligro corría con solo una que el pelivioleta tenía, y ya con dos, su vida estaría en riesgo de terminar. Tampoco podía regalarle algún kimono, puesto que para él todos lucían como vestidos enormes y no sabía como diferenciar uno femenino de uno masculino, y aunque le ayudaran con eso, tampoco podía discernir entre los diseños, si compraba alguno que a Gakupo no le gustaba, todo sería en vano. De manera que día y noche continuaba pensando y pensando sin que nada le llegara, y por esa razón se encontraba bastante desanimado en esos días.

-¿Que es lo que te ocurre Kaito?- preguntó el pelivioleta mientras miraba fijamente a su pareja, acariciándo al tiempo la mejilla de este con su dedo índice.

-¿Eh? no, no me pasa nada ¡En serio!- contestó el contrario dejando ver una expresión de sorpresa al ser traído a la realidad por esa pregunta.

-No me mientas, estás demasiado distraído, incluso no te has quejado- insistió el mayor.

-En serio no me pasa nada Gaku-chan, supongo que me he logrado acostumbrar a esto, ¿No crees que es una buena noticia?- fingió una sonrisa tonta

-Tienes razón, pero sabes que si algo te está molestando puedes decírmelo en cualquier momento- dicho esto Gakupo besó en la frente a su pareja y continuó impulsando la parte baja de su cuerpo, penetrando con rapidez dentro del cuerpo del contrario, logrando los dos llegar a su clímax rápidamente y al unísono. Habían aprovechado que las chicas decidieron ese día ir de compras y claro, Len fué obligado por su hermana a asistir a la salida, por más que rogó para quedarse en casa, Rin se encargó de llevarlo a rastras, cosa que no pudo lograr con los otros dos mayores.

-Gakupo...- ahora se encontraban los dos juntos en la ducha, el peliazul dejó de enjabonarse para mirar seriamente a su pareja, quería preguntarle acerca de sus gustos, conocer más acerca de él para de ese modo encontrar algo que le pudiera gustar.

-¿Dime?-

-Yo... quisiera saber...- en ese instante pensó en que si le preguntaba eso tan descaradamente a Gakupo, descubriría sus intenciones, él mismo podía ser un idiota distraído que no se percataba de las cosas aunque estuviesen pasando frente a sus narices, pero, sabía que su pareja sabría lo que pretendía con solo mencionarlo, era una persona bastante inteligente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber Kaito?-

-Si... ¡¿quieres que te ayude a secar y cepillar tu cabello luego del baño? je je je. Es algo que siempre he querido hacer ¿Me dejarás?- nuevamente fingió muy bien que nada ocurría, después de todo, Kaito era bueno para casi solo dos cosas: cantar y actuar, por lo que le era sencillo mentir acerca de lo que sentía y hacerlo lo suficientemente convincente como para que los demás lo creyeran.

-Oh... ¡Claro! si es lo que quieres- dijo el pelivioleta restándole importancia, para luego continuar lavando cuidadosamente su cuerpo, restregando de cuando en cuando este contra el de su pareja, jugueteando de esa manera mientras terminaban su baño.

••••••

-¿Hola?... ¡Ah Satoo-san! ... sí, sí... bien, le diré a los chicos y estaremos allá mañana a primera hora... muchas gracias, lo veremos mañana...- la chica pelirosa convocó a todos los habitantes de la casa a la sala para darles la noticia, de que el manager los esperaba al día siguiente en el estudio de grabación puesto que tenía un nuevo trabajo para ellos.

-De seguro al fin nos va a dar nuestro video ¡Que emoción!- exclamó Miku al pensar en que esta vez comenzarían con la grabación del video que les prometieron a las chicas del grupo, por haber sido excluídas del proyecto anterior.

-Entonces no veo el motivo por el que los inútiles de los hombres tengan que ir también- agregó Meiko mirando de mala gana hacia los tres muchachos que de inmediato se dieron por aludidos.

-Satoo-san dijo que todos tenemos que ir, así que no creo que sea lo de nuestro video, o talvez los chicos vayan a ayudar con la utilería ja ja ja- terminó Luka, riendo burlonamente al final, a lo que las demás chicas se le unieron en una sonora carcajada.

-No me molestaría tener que ayudar con eso en absoluto...-se defendió el pelivioleta seriamente.

-¡Ah vamos Gaku-kun! estamos bromeando, muy bien sabemos que tienes el suficiente talento como para que te obliguen a hacer ese tipo de trabajos. Al único que pudiesen obligar es al tonto de Kaito je je je- continuó la castaña, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de Gakupo.

-Estoy seguro de que Kaito-dono tiene el mismo, o incluso mucho más talento que yo también- contestó seriamente mientras retiraba el brazo de la mujer del propio hombro y se alejaba de ella. - Entonces, mañana tenemos que levantarnos muy temprano para asistir al trabajo, no quiero que nadie se desvele hoy... con su permiso, voy a salir un rato- dicho esto el pelivioleta salió de la habitación y de la casa.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese tonto? solo estaba bromeando y se toma todo tan en serio, ¡Está loco!- se quejó Meiko finalmente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba en el sofá.

-Algo malo le ha de estar pasando, talvez...- dedujo la peliverde.

-¿Algo malo? ¿Como que? ¿Estará enfermo? ¿Alguien le habrá dicho o hecho algo? ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarlo?- por primera vez en todo el rato, Kaito se animó a entrar en la conversación. En realidad estaba demasiado concentrado en recordar cómo hacía unos minutos Gakupo lo había defendido de la castaña, el joven se encontraba en su mundo sintiéndose el más afortunado del mundo por tener un novio tan protector como lo era el suyo, pero al escuchar las palabras de Miku, la preocupación hizo disipar todos sus pensamientos, y no pudo evitar reaccionar de esa manera tan precipitada, ante la cual, el resto de sus amigos se le quedaron observando como si fuese un fenómeno de circo.

-¿Porqué te preocupa tanto Gakupo-san? Eso es raro de tu parte...- preguntó la peliverde, con un tono bastante serio, era cierto que ella había notado algunas cosas en muchas otras ocasiones dentro de la casa, como cuando Luka y Kaito se encontraban extrañamente deprimidos, y algunos otros comportamientos diferentes por parte del peliazul y Gakupo, sus sospechas aún no caían en cuenta de la realidad, pero creía realmente que algo estaba pasando.

-¿Ehhh?... bueno, Ga...Gakupo... él... es mi mejor amigo, y me preocupa que esté mal...- confesó el peliazul con su convincente actuación, era una excusa perfectamente válida y no del todo era una mentira.

-Pues deja de juntarte tanto con él, se te está pegando lo exagerado ¿sabes?- concluyó la castaña, a lo cual todos los demás rieron, incluído Kaito quien mostraba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero más que todo, ahora estaba preocupado, repasando la pregunta que Miku le había formulado, hasta él fué capaz de darse cuenta que ella no le haría una pregunta semejante si no sospechara algo, pero esperaría a que su pareja regresara para comentárselo.

-En todo caso, ¿No creen que tenemos un tema bastante importante del cual hablar acerca de Gakupo-nii?- esta vez fué Rin la que atrajo la atención de todos los demás, quienes no se imaginaban de qué era lo que hablaba la chica, y viendo las expresiones de interrogación que todos mostraban en su rostro, la rubia procedió con su explicación - ¿Qué clase de amigos son ustedes? Dentro de tres semanas es su cumpleaños, tenemos que planear algo para celebrarle ¿no creen?-

Ahora los vocaloid estaban algo sorprendidos y un poco avergonzados con ellos mismos, todos habían olvidado por completo el cumpleaños de su violeta amigo, salvo Kaito que ahora estaba muy atento a la conversación, no había aún encontrado algo que hacer u obsequiarle a su novio, pero si escuchaba lo que los demás iban a planear, al menos tendría una idea de lo que definitivamente no le regalaría.

-Chi..chicos, ¿no creen que podemos planear qué le va a regalar cada uno? lo... lo digo para que no repitamos obsequios je je...- sugirió tímidamente Kaito.

-Es buena idea, aunque me parece algo mejor, que planeemos algo entre todos, así no tendremos que preocuparnos por lo que cada uno le obsequiará. ¿No les parece que hacerle una fiesta sorpresa sería lo ideal?- comentó Miku.

-¡Sí! y podemos hacerla temática, como de berenjenas o samurais o algo por el estilo ji ji ji- todos rieron al comentario de la rubia y continuaron planeando la sorpresa para su amigo, no le fué de mucha ayuda a Kaito, pero al menos sabía que su novio se la iba a pasar muy bien el día de su cumpleaños y eso era lo que importaba más.

•••••••

Al día siguiente salieron muy temprano en dirección al estudio de grabación en donde se reunieron con el manager.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¿Cómo han estado? Iré directamente al grano, la razón por la que los mandé a llamar, no es porque vayamos a filmar otro video, ese tema aún está en discusión, pero eso no quiere decir que no tengan que trabajar ¿Cierto?- todos los vocaloid estaban atentos a lo que Satoo les decía. -Lo que quiero decirles es que muy pronto daremos un concierto, así que a partir de hoy comenzarán a ensayar- se miraron unos a otros bastante sorprendidos, hacía mucho no daban un concierto verdadero, tan solo algunas presentaciones de cuando en cuando.

-¡Que bien, algo de acción al fin!- la Rin fué la primera en reaccionar abrazándose a su hermano quien tambien se mostraba muy emocionado al igual que el resto del grupo.

-¿Y ya escogieron las canciones que cantaremos Satoo- san?- pregunto el gemelo.

-Tenemos pensado hacer algo especial para este concierto , queremos que todos intérpreten canciones de los demás - ahora los miembros del grupo se encontraban confusos - Por ejemplo, "Spyce" es una canción de Len, pero Miku la interpretaría, incluído vestuario, coreografía, etc. ¿Me doy a entender?- los miembros del grupo asintieron, de verdad que esa era una idea bastante extraña, pero muy buena e interesante.

El resto del día se la pasaron reunidos con el director, varios coreógrafos, modistas y otros miembros del equipo, coordinando las canciones que interpretarían en su próximo concierto el cual llamaron "Vocaloid Mix". Con todo lo que pasaba Kaito no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Gakupo y comunicarle de las sospechas de Miku, el día anterior el pelivioleta había regresado a la casa muy tarde así que Kaito lo dejó ir a descansar sin decirle nada del asunto, pero en ese momento, el peliazul estaba más preocupado en seguir pensando en su regalo, aún no lograba idear nada y se le ocurrió ir preguntando por ahí a las personas que trabajaban en el estudio, puesto que ellos no tenían idea del cumpleaños de su novio, no sospecharían nada según él.

De manera que el peliazul se encontraba en ese momento interrogando tanto a mujeres como a hombres sobre lo que consideraban sería un buen obsequio de cumpleaños para una "persona especial". Toda clase de ideas salían de las bocas del personal del estudio, desde chocolates, flores, y animales de felpa, hasta viajes a lugares exóticos, aguas termales, parques de diversiones; Kaito tomaba nota de todo aquello, pero al ser su relación un secreto, casi nada de lo que le decían iba a ser de mucha ayuda para crear su obsequio. Pero entonces la luz de una buena idea al fin le iluminó:

-El mejor regalo que te pueden dar, es algo hecho con las propias manos de la persona que amas, sabes que es hecho con amor y especialmente para tí- fué el comentario de una mujer de mediana edad que se veía era muy experimentada en esas cosas del amor. Entonces el peliazul sin poder evitar que una enorme sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, comprendió las palabras de esa señora y decidió hacer algo él mismo para Gakupo, el problema ahora era ¿Qué podía hacer?.

-Gakupo, tengo que decirte algo importante- luego de las reuniones, ya estando en su casa, Kaito encontró un momento a solas para hablar con su pareja y contarle lo que lo había estado preocupando desde el día anterior, y esa preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro, a lo cual el pelivioleta de inmediato reaccionó un poco alarmado.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-

-Es solo que... bueno, no estoy seguro totalmente, pero creo que Miku-chan sabe algo sobre nosotros...-

-¿QUE? ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso ella te dijo algo? ¿Te preguntó si estamos juntos?- Gakupo ahora estaba realmente asustado con las declaraciones de su novio, ya era bastante malo que personas tan peligrosas como Satoo y Akaito supieran de su relación, pero por ningún motivo querían que los miembros del grupo, que vivían bajo el mismo techo que ellos, se dieran cuenta de ello.

-¡No! No exactamente, es solo que ayer... estábamos comentando que si te pasaba algo por eso de que te fuiste enfadado por las bromas de Mei-chan, y bueno, cuando dijeron que podría estarte pasando algo, me asusté mucho y ellos vieron mi reacción, pero Miku me dijo que era raro que me preocupara tanto por tí, claro que le dije que era solo porque eres mi mejor amigo, pero aún así...- explicó Kaito, mientras tanto la expresión de Gakupo se serenaba e iba dejando la postura rígida que había adoptado.

-Miku-dono, se preocupa mucho por los demás, y siempre nos observa aunque no nos demos cuenta, también es una persona inteligente así que por todo lo que ha pasado, por más que intentemos ocultarlo, es probable que ella haya sacado sus propias conclusiones...-

-Pero entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Si se entera de todo...-

-Solo no pienses en eso más, es mejor que nos olvidemos del asunto- en ese instante Gakupo tomó a su novio por la barbilla y acercó sus rostros a una distancia mínima. - Prométeme que vas a cuidarte de ahora en adelante, promete que vas a controlar tus impulsos- le dijo mirando a sus ojos directamente.

-Lo... lo prometo...- respondió el contrario quien ya iba tomando un color sonrosado a causa de la cercanía, no podía creer que tenían ya tanto tiempo de estar juntos, pero solo con que Gakupo hiciera algo como eso, era capaz de sonrojarse y su corazón comenzara a palpitar desenfrenadamente.

-Te amo, y tengo mucho miedo de que tengamos que separarnos por cualquier tontería que podamos cometer. Yo también prometo que cuidaré de ambos para que nadie se entere de nuestro secreto- dicho esto el pelivioleta besó a su pareja en la frente con dulzura y luego de abrazarlo fuertemente, salió de la habitación de este. Parte de lo que tenía que hacer para dejar de levantar sospechas, era dejar de pasar tanto tiempo encerrados en la misma habitación, aunque eso supusiera el menos tiempo para estar juntos.

•••••••

Los días pasaban rápidamente entre ensayos y reuniones para el concierto que estaba próximo a realizarse, con tanto que tenían que hacer, a Kaito no le había quedado tiempo para elaborar ni la idea ni mucho menos el regalo para su novio. El tema de Miku quedó en el olvido, ella no volvió a mostrar señas de que sospechaba algo, y a como se lo prometieron, los dos jóvenes comenzaron a controlar mucho más sus impulsos, y comenzaron a pasar cada vez menos tiempo juntos, lo cual era un enorme sacrificio, pero lo valía si eso les permitía continuar juntos. Ya encontrarían el momento y el lugar adecuados para demostrarse su cariño, o al menos era lo que se decían a sí mismos para consolarse y soportar un poco más la espera y la tortura de no estar el uno al lado del otro.

Finalmente, luego de tres semanas de arduo trabajo que se fueron volando, la fecha del cumpleaños del pelivioleta llegó. Kaito no había podido siquiera pensar en nada en todo ese tiempo, pero ya no tenía más, debía improvisar algo ese mismo día y rápido. Los demás miembros del grupo, tenían planeado llevar a Gakupo a un restaurante que habían reservado para ese día y allí ellos junto a muchos de los miembros que trabajaban en el estudio le darían la sorpresa de una gran fiesta. Por supuesto, Kaito ya sabía de ese plan, pero pensó en que no le quedaba más remedio que utilizar el tiempo que estuvieran en la fiesta para planear su propio obsequio, de modo que antes de salir del trabajo de ese día, que se suponía era la hora que llevarían a Gakupo al restaurante; dió comienzo a una de sus actuaciones.

-¡Ay ay! ¡Me duele mucho!- comenzó a quejarse mientras apretaba los ojos, fruncía el entrecejo y se tomaba fuertemente el estómago.

-Kaito nii-san ¿Que te ocurre?- preguntó Len muy preocupado por la repentina acción del peliazul.

-No lo sé- lloriqueó Kaito - Me duele mucho mucho mi estómago, y mi cabeza también-

-Bueno, ya es hora de ir a casa, puede ser el cansancio, así que vayamonos rápidamente para que puedas descansar- dijo Gakupo amablemente.

-¡NOOOOOO!- gritaron todos los vocaloid al unísono, ante un muy sorprendido Gakupo que no tenía idea del porqué todos reaccionaban de ese modo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué gritan así?-

-Bueno, la verdad es que, hoy es tu cumpleaños, y planeamos ir en este mismo instante a celebrarlo, así que no podemos irnos a casa- esta vez Luka explicó sinceramente y sin rodeos la situación.

-No tenían que hacer algo como eso... se los agradezco, pero, no podemos dejar a Kaito-dono así enfermo como está, tenemos que llevarlo a descansar-

-¡No! En serio no te preocupes Gakupo-san, pu... puedo tomar un taxi e irme solo a casa- dijo Kaito nerviosamente, lo menos que quería era arruinarles la fiesta a todos, además necesitaba el poco tiempo que tenía para hacer su regalo.

-Es cierto Gaku-kun, deja que este tonto se vaya solo a casa, solo él puede enfermarse en un momento así, ¡Ya nos arruinó la sorpresa, pero no dejaremos que nos arruine la fiesta!- esta vez fué Meiko la que se pronunció.

-En serio Gakupo, estaré bien así que ve a celebrar tu cumpleaños por favor. Y todos perdonen por haber arruinado la sorpresa...-

El pelivioleta no pudo objetar más y eso sí, primero se aseguró de que su pareja se hubiese ido a su casa en un taxi, no fuera que le pasara algo malo de camino. Hubiera deseado poder ir con él y cuidarlo, pero aunque no fuese su cumpleaños, tampoco es que si hubiese tenido la oportunidad, hubiera podido hacer algo como cuidar de su novio, simplemente era algo que no se podían permitir. Resignado montó la camioneta la cual era conducida a gran velocidad por Meiko, quien al parecer era la más entusiasmada por la fiesta, mucho más que el cumpleañero.

Por su parte Kaito comenzaba a deprimirse mientras más se acercaba a la casa, no solo había arruinado la sorpresa, si no que también se había perdido de celebrar el cumpleaños de su novio junto a todos sus amigos, y para colmo, aún a esa hora no sabía que hacer para su regalo. Se sentía tanto el peor novio del mundo, como la persona más idiota sobre la faz de la tierra, al no poder pensar en nada habiendo tenido un mes de antelación.

-¿Que haré? ¿Que haré?... te juro que te amo Gakupo, pero esta es la prueba más difícil que he tenido que pasar al estar contigo- se decía mientras caminaba de un lado al otro de la casa, observando y buscando cualquier cosa que pudiese servirle para su tan difícil tarea. Entonces, pudo ver en la alacena en donde los gemelos guardaban sus golosinas, un empaque que contenía gomitas de dulce en color morado y azul, le causó gracia ya que le recordó a sí mismo y a su pareja, y en ese instante alcanzó la iluminación, pensó en lo que Gakupo más quería y en que podía darle eso precisamente, tan solo tenía que lograr una manera creativa de entregárselo para que fuera muy especial. De manera que salió a la calle, para ir a comprar lo que le hacía falta para lo que según él, era el mejor regalo que podía darle a su amado.

••••••••

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- todos los presentes le desearon lo mejor a su amigo en su cumpleaños mientras servían la comida y las bebidas, ponían la música y le entregaban sus presentes. Se podía asegurar que cada una de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar estaban muy felices, disfrutando en grande y pasándolo de lo mejor. Absolutamente todos a excepción del festejado, a pesar de la fingida expresión de alegría, a pesar de que era su propia celebración, de que todos sus amigos le demostraban cuanto lo apreciaban con eso; Gakupo se sentía desdichado. No tenía pensado siquiera celebrar su cumpleaños, que todos hubiesen planeado esa enorme fiesta para él era una gran sorpresa, pero no le era posible sentirse feliz, sabiendo que la persona más importante en su vida no estaba allí para celebrar junto a él.

No valió de mucho la decoración con globos en forma de berenjena que mandaron a hacer especialmente para ese día, ni el enorme pastel, ni la deliciosa comida, a Gakupo no le importaba mucho, y ni siquiera había notado que, bonitos abanicos adornaban las paredes del lugar, o que berenjenas verdaderas actuaban como centros de mesa, tampoco se percató de el estilo japonés que todo tenía; él únicamente pensaba en lo mal que su novio se la debía de estar pasando en su casa, solo, triste y enfermo, mientras todos los demás estaban muy divertidos.

-¿Y qué ocurrió con tu tan amado novio?- Satoo se había acercado con un vaso con refresco entregándoselo al pelivioleta mientras le formulaba esa pregunta, mostrando una mueca entre burla y satisfacción en su rostro.

-Cuide sus palabras y en donde las dice Satoo-dono - dijo Gakupo por toda respuesta, aceptando el refresco que el manager le ofrecía, pero recapacitando de inmediato en que era mejor no provocarlo a decir algo indebido. - Enfermó justo antes de venir y se fué a casa, no hay nada que quisiera más que estar allá cuidando de él en este momento, pero no podía refutar a venir a mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños...-

-Ya veo... bueno, es una lástima que se perdiera el primer cumpleaños de su amor...- dijo el castaño para acercarse al oído de Gakupo y terminar susurrando - Nadie sabe si este será el primero y el último en el que estén juntos...- dicho eso se fué rápidamente y se dedicó a conversar con algunos de los invitados.

_"Eso es a lo que más temor le tengo..." _se dijo el pelivioleta no pudiendo evitar tornar su expresión en una muy triste y preocupada.

-¡Gakupo nii-san! ¿Qué haces ahí tan solo y aburrido? ¡Vamos a celebrar!- Rin tomó al pelivioleta de una mano y su hermano Len le imitó tomándolo de la otra para llevarlo hacia donde se encontraban los obsequios que le habían llevado.

-¡Ábrelos todos!- exclamaron los Kagamine al tiempo.

Por su parte, en la casa Kaito ya tenía todo listo, el enorme listón color azul ya estaba colocado, había comprado una buena cantidad de esas gomitas de dulce y todo ya estaba en su lugar en la habitación de Gakupo, lo último que se aseguró de hacer fué cerrar la puerta de su propia habitación, así cuando los demás llegaran a la casa luego de la fiesta, pensarían que estaba dormido y encerrado allí dentro y no lo buscarían, y así podría pasar la noche junto a Gakupo luego de haberle dado su tan genial obsequio. Pero Kaito realmente se sentía bastante cansado, el trabajo, la preocupación y lo que tuvo que hacer para el regalo; sumados a la quietud y silencio de la solitaria habitación, hicieron que el sueño terminara venciéndolo, así que se quedó plácidamente dormido en el lugar.

•••••••

Todos llegaron muy cansados a la casa como para preocuparse por ir a ver al supuestamente enfermo Kaito. Meiko llegó totalmente ebria por lo que luego de dejarla en su habitación, todos los demás se encerraron en las propias a imitarla y dormir, luego de haber disfrutado en grande, en la celebración. Una vez que Gakupo hubo agradecido a todos por la fiesta y las molestias que se tomaron, se dirigió a la habitación de Kaito, no había podido estar en paz durante toda la fiesta a causa de su preocupación por él. Tocó a la puerta y al no obtener respuesta, intentó abrirla pero se percató de que estaba cerrada con llave, pensó que era extraño, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, esperaría al día siguiente para poder ver a su novio.

Resignado se dirigió a su propia habitación y al abrir la puerta y encender la luz se llevó una sorpresa. Habían colgados del techo corazones de papel en colores azules y violetas, y estos decían cosas como "Te amo" y "Te adoro", combinaban muy bien con el caminito de gomitas de dulce de los mismos colores que había desde la entrada de la habitación hasta el fondo, en donde había formado otro corazón enorme con los mismos dulces, pero en medio de este, aún más impresionante, había una caja muy grande. Gakupo ya había intuído que el responsable de todo aquello tan cursi era nada más y nada menos que Kaito, y la amarga expresión que había en su rostro hacía unos minutos había cambiado drásticamente, convirtiéndose en una enorme sonrisa, se preguntaba que podía haber en la caja y se dispuso a averiguarlo en ese momento.

-¡¿KA... KAITO? - el pelivioleta no cabía en sí del asombro, al abrir la caja en su interior estaba el mismo Kaito, por lo que parecía estaba desnudo, y también dormido, pero al escuchar el grito de sorpresa de Gakupo, despertó de inmediato, se restregó los ojos y volteó a ver a su novio, iluminando su rostro con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡SORPRESA!- dijo al tiempo en que se levantaba extendiendo sus brazos y mostrándose. -Si te digo la verdad, no se me ocurrió nada que pudiera regalarte en este día, entonces pensé: podría darle a mí mismo como regalo de cumpleaños, así que aquí me tienes ¡Soy todo tuyo! ¡Muy feliz cumpleaños! -explicó. En efecto estaba completamente desnudo salvo por el enorme listón color azul que cubría sus partes íntimas.

-...- El silencio reinó en ese momento, la expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto de Gakupo no abandonaba su rostro y de hecho se encontraba totalmente inmóvil como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado para él. El rostro de Kaito comenzó a enrojecer y su corazón saltaba de su pecho, no sabía que hacer, era un momento incómodo puesto que su novio no reaccionaba para nada y él aún se encontraba con la sonrisa tonta en su rostro y los brazos extendidos, y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la caja y echar a corrrer, pudo escuchar una leve risa que provenía del joven frente a sí, la cual comenzó a intensificarse rápidamente convirtiéndose en una sonora carcajada.

Gakupo comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente, incluso tuvo que sentarse sobre la cama y tomarse el estómago fuertemente, no paró de reír en un buen rato, y mientras tanto Kaito solo le observaba, no tenía idea de como reaccionar, ahora era él mismo el que se encontraba inmóvil, pero unas tremendas ganas de llorar le invadieron y no pudo contenerse, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar solas, y él empezó a sollozar mientras se limpiaba el rostro en vano puesto que las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

-¿Kaito? No, no, no, no llores ¡por favor!- Gakupo se levántó rápidamente al escuchar a su novio llorar y le alcanzó rodeándolo con sus brazos y apretándolo fuertemente. A lo que Kaito no hizo más que aumentar la intensidad de su llanto. -Por favor amor, no quice que te pusieras así, perdóname- cual niño pequeño Gakupo intentaba calmar a su pareja disculpándose y acariciándo su espalda.

-Es.. que... pensé... que iba a gustarte... y terminé... haciendo el ridículo... como de costumbre...- alcanzó a decir entre llantos.

-¿Pero de qué hablas? ¡Por supuesto que me gustó! ¡Me encantó!, es solo que me pareció algo muy tierno...- en ese momento Kaito dejó de llorar y miró a su pareja directamente a los ojos. -Es lo más dulce que nadie jamás ha hecho por mí...- agregó el pelivioleta, contento porque su pareja se había calmado, también lo miró penetrándolo con esa mirada seductora que solía mostrar en ciertas ocasiones, pero esta vez, Gakupo también mostraba un leve color rosa en sus mejillas.

-¿En serio te gustó?- preguntó Kaito tímidamente.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Sabes? pensé que este iba a ser el cumpleaños más espantoso de mi vida, me la pasé realmente mal allá, todo el tiempo estuve pensando en lo mal que debías estar, y vengo y me das esta sorpresa-

-¿Qué? Lo lamento, no quice arruinar tu cumpleaños en serio, pero necesitaba tiempo para hacer esto y...- en ese momento Gakupo abrazó nuevamente a Kaito con fuerza. -¿Ga..kupo?-

-Gracias por estar conmigo en este día y por haberte tomado tantas molestias por mí, te amo Kaito, ¡Te amo mucho!-

-No... no fué molestia... ¡También te amo!- Kaito correspondió al abrazo, y más que eso, buscó de inmediato los labios del otro joven para besarlo profundamente, como hace mucho no lo hacía, sintiendo como el contrario le respondía con igual intensidad y comprendiendo que Gakupo también lo necesitaba, que también estaba sufriendo por la espera de tener un encuentro como ese.

-¿Y bien?... - dijo Gakupo al separarse del beso, mostrando esa expresión seductora nuevamente, mientras que Kaito que no se daba por enterado de lo que ese "¿Y bien?"significaba, solo se quedó observándolo sin saber que responder. -¿Vas a dejarme abrir mi obsequio? Ese listón está estorbando- mostró una sonrisa pícara mientras deslizaba su dedo suavemente sobre la parte del listón que rodeaba la cadera de Kaito.

-Como dije: ¡Soy todo tuyo!- respondió el peliazul quien en el instante, fué levantado en brazos y llevado hasta la cama entre risitas y besos leves en cuello y rostro, para una vez allí, el pelivioleta comenzar a deshacerse del dichoso listón.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Gakupo, espero que podamos pasar muchos más juntos...-

Continuará...

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado a como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Como punto final quisiera contarles, que de verdad hice especial este capítulo puesto que también hice un fanart de este, no soy buena dibujante pero si alguien quisiera verlo solo tiene que ir a mi galería en Deviantart. No sé si es permitido o "profesional" poner aquí el link, así que no lo haré. Pueden buscarme como Izuspp o bien escribir el título del fanfic en el buscador y es prácticamente de las primeras entradas que saldrán xDUu**

**Por cierto, si lo buscan antes del 31 d julio probablemente no estará, ya que pienso subirlo el 29 o el mismo 31 a más tardar.**

**Que estén muy bien y saben que toda crítica es bien recibida.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Muy buenas a todos! xD En realidad no… como hace tanto tiempo no he escrito, y no creo que ya muchos sigan mi fic, además que ya se está volviendo largo y tedioso, he decidido darle fin, así que este será el capítulo final, he de admitir que pensé mucho en un buen final y no fui lo suficientemente capaz. Este capítulo probablemente estará más trillado que el resto del fanfic, su temática cómica fue totalmente sustituida por drama (sé que no es muy bueno que digamos pero realmente no se me ocurrió una manera cómica de acabar el fic) y en fin, no es algo que ya no hayan visto en otros lugares. De todas formas, espero que les guste o al menos que no les decepcione tanto, aunque no dí mi mejor esfuerzo con este capítulo, creánme que me costó bastante pensarlo.**

**Capítulo 16: Final**

-¡¿Pero de quién fue la genial idea de ponerle ese maldito vestido?- gritaba Gakupo entre sollozos y ardiendo en rabia mientras estaba en la sala de espera del hospital junto con los demás miembros del grupo y algunos miembros del equipo, incluído el manager.

-Gakupo, todos estamos igual de preocupados, pero tienes que calmarte, gritando no se soluciona nada- dijo Miku muy preocupada intentando calmar al pelivioleta que cada minuto parecía estar aún más desesperado y enojado.

-¡No me digas cómo tengo que comportarme! – le gritó- Ustedes no entienden…-

-¿Entender? ¿Y qué crees que nosotros no nos preocupamos también?- esta vez fue Luka la que habló.

-Gakupo-nii, todos estamos muy preocupados, pero por favor no te pongas así, estamos en un hospital, recuérdalo- ahora Len intentaba calmar al iracundo hombre. Gakupo volteó a ver hacia donde se encontraba Satoo que no hacía más que mirarlo seriamente.

-Usted tiene la culpa de todo Satoo-dono - Gakupo se acercó rápidamente y tomó por la corbata al manager amenazadoramente. –Usted sabía que esto pasaría cierto, lo planeó todo desde un principio- luego de haber declarado esas palabras sin fundamento, Gakupo le asestó un fuerte golpe en la quijada al manager; sus anteojos volaron por los aires y sangre salió de su boca, los miembros del equipo que se encontraban allí tomaron a Gakupo impidiendo que golpeara nuevamente a Satoo.

El manager se limpió la sangre del rostro y recogió sus ahora destrozados lentes, guardándolos en el bolsillo derecho de su saco, seguidamente volteó a ver al encolerizado hombre acercándose a él con una expresión muy seria en el rostro.

-Yo he estado intentado ayudarlos Gakupo, solo que tú estás tan ciego que no has podido verlo. ¿Crees que su relación hubiera llegado tan lejos sin los empujones que les he dado?¿Crees que los hermanos de Kaito lo habrían aceptado tan fácilmente si yo no hubiera hablado con ellos?¿Crees que Kaito hubiera luchado tanto por ti si no hubiera creído que yo estaba detrás de tuyo? ¿Hubieras tu luchado tanto por Kaito si yo no estuviera constantemente amenazándolos?- a todo esto Gakupo quedó estupefacto, después de todo Satoo estaba únicamente tratando de ayudarlos, ¿Cómo había poder sido tan ciego y tonto de no darse cuenta de ello? Era lo que pensaba en ese instante.

Mientras tanto todos los demás Vocaloid estaban boquiabiertos observando y escuchando todo aquello sin lograr entender demasiado de la situación, lo mismo que los demás miembros del equipo de producción. Meiko fue la primera que tuvo el valor de preguntar.

-¿Se puede saber de qué demonios están hablando? Parece que todos los demás nos hemos perdido de una gran parte.- Preguntó seriamente como casi nunca se mostraba.

-Kaito y Gakupo son pareja desde hace mucho tiempo a sus espaldas chicos…- contestó Satoo con una sonrisilla burlona en su rostro, mientras observaba las miradas atónitas de todos los demás, por su parte Gakupo solo podía mirar hacia el suelo , repasaba todas y cada una de las situaciones que habían pasado con Satoo , dándose cuenta de lo mucho que en realidad él les había ayudado a él y su novio.

-¿Gakupo-nii, es eso cierto?- se atrevió a preguntar Rin luego de haberse acercado al pelivioleta y haberle tomado la mano.

-Sí….- se escuchó muy bajo.

-¿Pero por qué nunca nos lo dijeron?- esta vez Miku muy dolida fue la que se expresó.

-No es tan fácil, teníamos miedo de lo que ustedes o el mundo pudieran pensar o hacer, no estábamos preparados para tener que separarnos…- explicó Gakupo con un tono de voz muy bajo y sin levantar la mirada.

-¡Fueron unos tontos!- ahora Luka que recién salía del shock fue la que gritó, mientras mostraba su rostro lleno de gruesas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. -¡Si nos hubieran dicho algo, desde el principio se hubieran ahorrado mucho sufrimiento!... ¡Me hubieran ahorrado mucho sufrimiento!- a ese comentario Gakupo reaccionó y levantó su mirada dirigiéndola hacia la pelirosa.

-Si me hubieras dicho desde un principio que te gustaban los hombres, yo no hubiera sufrido tanto pensando que no era lo suficientemente buena mujer para lograr gustarte- dijo Luka con un tono de voz moderado, mientras intentaba parar las incesantes lágrimas.

-Yo, lo siento, Luka, no tenía idea de que te sentías de ese modo, pero tienen que comprender que no es tan fácil como para llegar y decirlo así sin más. Kaito y yo pensamos en nuestras carreras, en el bien del grupo, no queríamos romper con la armonía de la casa, o que el grupo se disolviera por nuestra culpa- explicó Gakupo.

-Pero bueno, tenía que pasar esto para que nos lo dijeran…- ahora Len habló muy suavemente, se sentía bastante dolido puesto que veía a Gakupo y Kaito como verdaderos hermanos mayores y tampoco tuvieron la confianza de contarle su secreto.

-Pero en fin, lo hecho, hecho está, ahora solo queda rogar por que Kaito esté bien y luego arreglaremos todo este enredo- nuevamente Meiko habló con ese tan extraño en ella tono de voz serio y calmado.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sentados en aquella sala de espera, aguardando por buenas noticias de parte de los doctores del hospital, en el que en ese mismo instante, Kaito estaba siendo operado.

••••••

Ese día iba a ser muy divertido, habían ensayado por mucho tiempo para que la gira de conciertos "Vocaloid Mix" fuese todo un éxito. Todos los integrantes del grupo habían puesto todo su esfuerzo y mucho más en aprender canciones, coreografías y asistir a las prácticas, pruebas de vestuario y reuniones para que todo saliera perfecto.

La primera presentación de ese día sería nada más y nada menos que la de Kaito interpretando "Just be Friends" canción de Luka, y para ello le habían confeccionado un vestido justo como el de la pelirrosa, es cierto que todos se burlaron bastante de él en un principio, hasta que al resto de los demás les tocó estar en la misma situación que la de Kaito.

Como era bien sabido, el peliazul era más que torpe, y le era bastante difícil caminar con esas botas y esa falda, pero se las arregló para manejarlas para el día del concierto. O al menos eso era lo que creía. Era casi la hora de que entrara a escena y Kaito se encontraba en el baño, podía escuchar los altavoces llamándolo para que se presentara de inmediato, así que comenzó a correr para que no lo regañaran tanto por haberse retrasado. Tenía que bajar un piso pero al llegar al ascensor este se estaba cerrando así que decidió ir por las escaleras, y para su desgracia tropezó justo al llegar a estas, perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a caer, golpeándose repetidamente la cabeza y varias partes de su cuerpo, finalmente terminando en el pasillo inconsciente. Un miembro del equipo que pasaba por allí muy atareado lo encontró de inmediato y llamó a los demás, pidieron una ambulancia y avisaron a todos de la cancelación del concierto.

••••••

Una bata blanca se asomó por la puerta y todos reaccionaron de inmediato, el rostro del Doctor anunciaba malas noticias con solo verlo.

-El joven salió bien de la operación, por suerte logramos detener la hemorragia y descartamos cualquier otra herida de gravedad, pero lamento informarles que recibió demasiados golpes en su cabeza, él se encuentra vivo y estable, pero no creemos que vaya a volver a despertar.- el Doctor no había terminado de explicar cuando ya todos los miembros del grupo estaban llorando desenfrenadamente, Rin se refugiaba en el pecho de su hermano mientras que este abrazaba a su hermana y lloraba del mismo modo que ella. Miku se ocultaba entre sus manos y Meiko intentaba parar en vano su llanto mientras susurraba cosas como "estúpido, ¿Cómo te atreviste a quedar así?", Luka que no había dejado de llorar en todo el rato solo continuó haciéndolo con esa noticia. Por su lado Satoo, se notaba bastante angustiado lo mismo que el resto de los hombres del equipo.

Pero Gakupo solo se quedó allí pasmado, inexpresivo, como si no le fuese posible asimilar lo que le estaban diciendo.

-¿Cuándo podremos verlo?- preguntó Satoo.

-Vamos a tenerlo vigilado unas cuantas horas más por si tiene complicaciones postoperatorias, pero supongo que estará bien si vienen mañana a primera hora a visitarlo. Todos están cansados y creo que ha sido un largo día así que es mejor que vayan a casa a descansar por el momento, su amigo queda en buenas manos, le daremos especial prioridad. Y lamento mucho haber tenido que darles esta tan mala noticia.- dijo el Doctor, para luego salir.

-Ya escucharon chicos, aún no se nos permite entrar a verlo, así que mejor regresemos, hay mucho que hacer de ahora en adelante. Sé que están muy dolidos y que el sufrimiento no va a desaparecer en mucho tiempo, pero ahora es mejor obedecer al doctor, no podemos hacer nada aunque nos quedemos- declaró Satoo.

Aun llorando y otros más calmos pero con su semblante abatido y desconsolado, tanto los miembros del equipo como los vocaloid salieron del hospital con destino a sus casas. Len y Rin tuvieron que tomar cada uno de las manos a Gakupo quien aún no daba "señales de vida", parecía como si no pudiera creer aun lo que estaba pasando. Esa noche, ninguno de los habitantes de la casa pudo dormir, y se levantaron muy temprano para ir al hospital a ver a su amigo.

Llegaron al hospital y luego de anunciarse y rogar para que los dejaran a todos entrar juntos a la habitación, al fin lograron ver a su amigo peliazul, quien yacía inconsciente sobre su cama, con algunas máquinas de apoyo y cables extraños pegados a su cuerpo. Inmediatamente todos rompieron a llorar nuevamente, los gemelos corrieron a su cama y le abrazaron a cómo pudieron, Miku se acercó y tomó una de las manos de Kaito mientras intentaba no llorar tan escandalosamente como los más jóvenes del grupo. Meiko comenzó a acariciar el azulado cabello del joven mientras le dirigía una dulce mirada inundada de lágrimas.

-¿Gakupo? ¡Reacciona!- Luka tomó el brazo del pelivioleta y lo sacudía para que saliera del shock de una vez por todas, el hombre no mostraba emoción ni expresión alguna y eso era bastante preocupante. –Gakupo, sé que te ha de estar doliendo mucho más que a todos nosotros pero no puedes estar así, tienes que decir o hacer algo, no te guardes tu dolor para ti- le decía la joven

-Yo… yo lo amo ¿Saben?- comenzó a decir en un tono de voz muy bajo sin cambiar su inexpresivo rostro, pero todos al escuchar que al fin reaccionaba pararon de sollozar y se acercaron a él. –Nosotros vamos a decirle a todos algún día de lo nuestro, y todo estará bien ¿Cierto?, podremos estar juntos sin que nada nos tenga que preocupar ¿No es verdad?- continuaba murmurando.

-¿Qué demonios dices Gakupo?- preguntó Meiko, todos estaban muy confusos con respecto a las palabras del pelivioleta, parecía como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

-Les diremos a todos que nos amamos, y todo va a estar bien, y si no es así nos escaparemos juntos, a un lugar en donde no nos conozcan…- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, gruesas y pesadas lágrimas que se intensificaban a cada segundo. Gakupo no pudo resistir más y rompió a llorar, tirándose al suelo y comenzando a golpear con uno de sus puños.

-Gakupo…- decían todos por lo bajo mientras observaban preocupados a su amigo.

-Eso es lo que decíamos, es lo que soñábamos… pero ahora eso nunca pasará, ahora no importa que el mundo lo sepa, no hay carreras ni grupo que cuidar… ya no importa nada porque es como si él estuviera muerto…- decía el pelivioleta entre sollozos.

En ese momento Luka se agachó y abrazó fuertemente a Gakupo

-Sabemos que tienes el corazón destrozado, pero tienes que ser fuerte, tu vida no termina aquí Gakupo, tómate el tiempo que quieras para superarlo, llora todo lo que necesites, pero recuerda que a Kaito tampoco le gustaría que arruinaras tu vida por esto- le susurró en el tono de voz más dulce que jamás había mostrado.

-Gakupo, todos estamos contigo, no vamos a dejarte solo, sé que esto no es de gran ayuda pero tienes que ser fuerte- dijo ahora Miku quien intentaba ayudar a consolar a su amigo también.

-¡Es cierto, todos estamos aquí contigo!- dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

Gakupo se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cama donde se encontraba Kaito, tomó una de sus manos entre las propias y la besó, para luego besar su frente ya que una mascarilla cubría su boca en ese momento.

-Te amo, nunca más amaré a nadie más, incluso si no vuelves a despertar jamás, esperaré hasta el último día de mi vida por ti- susurró al oído del peliazul.

••••••

Le tomó mucho tiempo al grupo y al mundo superar la pérdida de uno de sus más importantes miembros. Vocaloid no volvió a presentarse hasta casi un año después del incidente, pero la gran diferencia es que ahora no se encontraban dos de sus miembros masculinos, Kaito continuaba en estado vegetativo y Gakupo a pesar de que volvió a la normalidad, no quizo volver a cantar, no si ya Kaito no se encontraba en el grupo.

Desde el accidente de Kaito, el pelivioleta lo visitaba todos los días, y le cantaba, pasaba horas y horas interpretando canciones para su amado, y cuando no estaba en el hospital, componía nuevas canciones para él. Durante el tiempo que formó parte del grupo de los vocaloid, Gakupo había recibido suficiente dinero como para subsistir sin trabajar así que no tenía la necesidad de conseguir otro empleo por el momento, y pasaba sus días en el hospital, cantando, esperanzado en que aunque Kaito no se movía ni hablara, aun podía escuchar su voz y su canto.

Aun con dos miembros de menos, y con algunos otros nuevos que habían entrado al grupo, Vocaloid continuó siendo un éxito en el mundo de la música. Dos años más habían transcurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya nadie recordaba o nadie quería recordar que en algún momento hubieron dos talentosos jóvenes en ese grupo musical, ya los medios de comunicación no volvieron a sacar reportajes acerca del final de la carrera de Gakupo, o del escándalo que habían descubierto al darse cuenta del amor secreto entre los dos jóvenes. Ya nadie los recordaba o nadie quería recordarlos, salvo claro sus verdaderos amigos.

Meiko, Luka, Miku, Rin y Len, nunca abandonaron a Gakupo y ni a Kaito, los visitaban cuando sus agendas lo permitían, incluso ya hacía mucho tiempo habían logrado que Gakupo recuperara su humor y su sonrisa, pero les preocupaba que hubiese dejado su carrera, y les preocupaba que fuese tan optimista como para creer que Kaito despertaría algún día, ya habían pasado muchos años después de todo. Incluso Satoo y su familia visitaban mucho a Kaito en el hospital y a Gakupo en su casa.

-Gakupo, sabes que eres muy talentoso, y estamos esperando a que decidas volver al grupo, te aceptaremos cuando decidas estar listo- dijo Satoo un día de tantos en los que visitaba al pelivioleta.

-Lo sé Satoo-dono, es solo que ya no siento el deseo de cantar, salvo para Kaito- contestó Gakupo mostrando una dulce expresión.

-No puedes desperdiciarte de ese modo, aferrándote a una persona que no despertará nunca, ya no eres tan joven como antes, y si no te decides ahora, cuando lo hagas tal vez ya no podrás recuperar tu carrera.-continuaba el manager intentando de convencer al hombre.

-Mientras Kaito respire, mientras su corazón no deje de latir, yo seguiré a su lado, en incluso si deja este mundo, yo no iré a ninguna parte, ni estaré con nadie más, mi corazón y mi vida están cerrados para él.- fue lo que dijo Gakupo como respuesta.

-¿Te estás dando cuenta de lo irracional que estás siendo?- continuó Satoo ahora más severo.

-Los sentimientos muchas veces le ganan a la razón, y estoy feliz con eso. ¿Sabe por qué voy todos los días al hospital a cantarle a Kaito?-

-Pues eso me he venido preguntando desde hace muchísimo tiempo-

-Porque aunque no haya nada que pueda probarlo, yo sé que él puede escucharme, estoy seguro de que él está ahí solo, y con deseos de poder levantarse y hablar conmigo, y no voy a dejarlo abandonado, incluso si nunca despierta, no voy a permitir que crea que ya no lo amo, y que no hay nadie que se preocupe por él.-

-Ya veo, es tu decisión Gakupo, solo creo que a Kaito no le hubiera gustado que dejaras de cantarle al mundo por su culpa. ¿No crees que él ahora mismo está sufriendo porque tú estás allí con él en lugar de vivir tu vida?-

Gakupo se mostró muy sorprendido por aquello, Satoo tenía toda la razón, ¿Qué tal si estaba haciéndole pasar a Kaito un muy mal rato? Y desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-¿Soy un muy mal novio cierto? No soy capaz ni de entender los sentimientos de Kaito, hasta usted que no lo conoce lo hace mejor que yo…-

-Entonces ya sabes que hacer ¿cierto?-

-Creo que sí…-

•••••••

Un mes después de esa conversación, se anunció el gran regreso de uno de los antiguos miembros de Vocaloid, se planeó un gran concierto para el mes siguiente y una rueda de prensa que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente en donde los medios de comunicación pudiesen interrogar a Gakupo acerca de sus motivos para dejar el grupo y regresar ahora. Gakupo estaba preparado para contestar a todo eso más que con la verdad.

Pero ese día, se lo iba dedicar únicamente a Kaito.

-Ya ves Kaito, al final regresé al grupo, perdona si te he hecho pasar por malos ratos, no es tu culpa que me haya tardado tanto en regresar, fue mi decisión. Es cierto que ahora tendré menos tiempo para estar contigo, pero nunca te voy a dejar solo- Gakupo se abrazó al cuerpo de su novio y le besó con dulzura para luego quedarse de pie junto a su cama observándolo con cariño.

-Nun… ca…- se escuchó casi imperceptible, los labios del peliazul se habían movido levemente, Gakupo muy sorprendido se agachó hasta estar a la altura de Kaito, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y tomó a su novio por los hombros suavemente.

-¡Dime que esto no es mi imaginación! Hablaste ¿Cierto?- no hubo respuesta por parte de Kaito –Supongo que deseaba tanto escucharte que al fin lo he logrado…- dijo Gakupo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. Sonrió nuevamente y continuó mirando a Kaito, y entonces observó como uno de sus dedos se movía y nuevamente escuchó el casi inaudible sonido de su voz

-Nun…-

-¿Kaito? No, no, esto no puede estar pasando… ¿Es mi imaginación cierto?-

-Nunca…- se escuchó en un suspiro nuevamente. Gakupo solo acató a llamar a las enfermeras y doctores.

Después de revisar a Kaito, y este claramente repitiera esa palabra unas cuantas veces más, el doctor se dirigió sonriente hacia Gakupo.

-Al parecer estamos en presencia de lo que muchas personas pueden llamar milagro. Efectivamente Kaito está recuperándose- Gakupo quedó nuevamente en shock, no podía creerlo, después de tantos años su sueño se volvería realidad. –Pero tampoco quiero que te alegres tan rápidamente, puede ser que nunca recupere totalmente todas sus capacidades- advirtió el doctor.

-Lo sé…- Gakupo se acercó nuevamente a la cama de su novio, tomando su mano entre las propias. –Solo quisiera saber qué me querías decir amor…- le susurró.

-Nun… ca… - nuevamente esa palabra.

-¿Nunca? ¡Kaito!- el pelivioleta no salía de su asombro, al parecer Kaito estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hablar con él.

-…estu…ve… so….lo-

-¿Nunca… estuviste solo?- Gakupo ahora comprendía lo que su amante le quería decir. Era increíble que Kaito hiciera el esfuerzo tan grande de despertar solo para reconfortarlo, el pelivioleta se abrazó fuertemente a su amante, ahora todo estaría bien, todo su sufrimiento, y los años al lado de Kaito rendirían frutos, el nunca haber perdido la fe había funcionado después de todo.

-Te amo Kaito…-

••••••

La noticia le dio la vuelta al mundo, el ex –integrante de vocaloid había despertado de un coma de casi cuatro años. La increíble historia de cómo el amor entre Gakupo y Kaito, y los cuidados que este le había dado durante tantos años, habían logrado que el peliazul se recuperara de tan terrible destino.

-¿Gakupo?... ¡Gakupo, amor, despierta!... Te dije que no tenías que tomar tanto sake, ¡siempre te hace mal cuando tomas demasiado! – Kaito zarandeaba a su pareja quien yacía en su cama luego de que la noche anterior hubiese aceptado la propuesta de Meiko de hacer una competencia de beber sake. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Ese "Apuesto a que no eres lo suficientemente hombre" pudo ganarle a su razón y por tanto aceptó realizar aquella competencia.

-¿Eh?... ¡Kaito! ¡Kaito-chan! ¿Cómo es que…..? Si aún no te habías recuperado y….- Kaito miraba a su pareja totalmente confundido, no tenía idea de qué era lo que estaba hablándole.

-¡Bah! Habladurías de borracho, es mejor que te vayas a dar un baño Gakupo-

-¿Pero qué…? No puede ser… fue un sueño…pero fue tan real…-

-¿De qué hablas ?¿Tuviste pesadillas Gaku-chan?-

-¡Kaito!-

-¿Sí?...- contestó el peliazul un poco temeroso al observar la mirada de fuego que su novio le lanzaba.

-¡Tú y yo ahora mismo, vamos a decirles a todos los demás de lo nuestro!-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Ya deja esas cosas de ebrio y ve a bañarte mejor Gakupo-

-Te lo digo en serio- Gakupo tomó la mano de su novio mientras lo arrastraba hacia la sala en donde se encontraban los demás miembros de la familia.

-Gakupo… ¿Por qué?- preguntó Kaito muy confundido.

-Es hora de que todos lo sepan, Kaito te amo, y ya no quiero más complicaciones… ¿Estás listo para afrontar esto conmigo?-

-…Gakupo… ¡Sí! Si es lo que quieres estoy de acuerdo, sea lo que sea que pase estaremos juntos ¿Cierto?, ¡Ya no más complicaciones! ¡También te amo!- Los dos amantes se abrazaron y besaron con pasión antes de llegar a la sala de su casa y enfrentar su destino, que fuese el que fuese, lo enfrentarían juntos.

FIN

**Yaaaaaa sé que fue el peor final del mundo! T_T Ya sé que eché a perder la historia, y estoy dispuesta a recibir pelotazos, tomatazos, y todo lo que quieran arrojarme. Pero creo que era mejor esto a lo otro que tenía planeado xD. ¿Pero los engañeeee ciertooo? Les confieso que cuando comencé a escribir este capítulo mi intención era que todo eso del coma y eso fuera real, e incluso pensé en matar a alguno de los dos, pero me dije "¡Que diantres! Es una comedia romántica ya no la puedo convertir en tragedia .Además tiene que haber final feliz" ¿Lo pensé bien? Espero que sí.**

**Pero en fin, sea que les haya gustado o no, pido sus comentarios y críticas, así talvez el próximo fanfic que haga no sea tan patético :'DU**

**Saludos a tods los que me han seguido, les agradezco tanto su apoyo! Sin ustedes nunca me hubiera atrevido a continuar esto. Nos veremos en futuros fanfics! **

~Sara a.k.a Izumi ~


End file.
